Spider
by mandyluvmom
Summary: Struggling from the recent death of her older brother, Amanda must learn to trust again. When she befriends the mysterious and secretive Peter Parker, he begins to break down the barriers she once worked so hard on to build up. But as the not so amazing Whiplash joins the picture, Amanda struggles not only for love, but for the truth behind the Spider.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! Review and Favorite!(: **

**Chapter 1 **

I sit in the passenger seat of the car, staring out the window as the scenery blurs by.

"Amanda are you listening to me?" Alex asks, turning the radio down so I can hear her better.

"Yeah, of course" I say, looking away from the window

So?" she asks, smiling.

"What?"

"So you weren't paying attention" she sighs, slamming on the brakes.

I fly forward and put my hands on the dashboard to stop my head from smashing into it.

"What the heck! Retard!" She yells, leaning on her horn.

The guy in the car in front of us sticks his head out the window, giving us a one finger wave.

"Aw look he's saying hi to you Alex!" I wave back at him teasingly.

Alex shakes her head, smiling.

"The people that they give a license to these days" She says, slamming on the gas as the guy in front of us takes a sharp turn.

I climb out of the small car once Alex pulls into the crowded parking lot. Leaning against it, I take a look around at all the buzzing students.

"Welcome back to hell" I mutter as Alex walks around to my side of the car.

"tell me about it"

She presses a button on her keys, locking her car. We walk up the steps together to the castle-like high school, entering the glass doors. The halls were just as crowded as the parking lot as students hang out at each others lockers, catching up on each others summer. Alex and I split to find our lockers and make plans to meet up after advisement.

Putting the combination in my locker, I pull my books out of my bag and shove it in my locker, slamming it shut and looking at my schedule. I head to class silently, being stopped in the hallway only a few times by some friends. The classroom is quiet as I walk in. Looking at the clock there's still five minutes before everyone is late. I take a seat in the back of the room and lean back in the chair.

A boy who looks familiar walks into the room, taking a seat in the desk next to me. He runs a hand through his dark brown hair that covers part of his light blue wears a navy blue sweatshirt and dark jeans. He looks over at me.

"hey" he says smiling.

i give him a small wave.

"um, it's Amanda. Right?" He asks and I nod, trying to remember his name.

"and you're..." I pause and try not to make it noticeable that I'm having trouble remembering his name. I bite my lip, taking a guess. "Luke" I say, confidently.

He laughs and shakes his head. "It's Peter" he says, as the bell rings.

After the bell signifying class rings I grab my books and walk out of the room to Alex's locker. She stands at it, shoving books in it not so merrily.

"can today go any slower?" she asks when I get to her locker.

"don't jinx it" I mutter, watching as Peter walks by us.

"I feel really bad. Today in class I forgot his name and he remembered mine" I say and sigh.

Alex looks over at me. "so? it's not like he's unforgiving. I mean, if a hot guy like that wasn't one to forgive, I don't know what I would do with life" she says, leaning against the locker next to me.

I elbow her in the stomach. "ouch, I'm just saying, so what he's bullied, he's still hot!"

She moves out of my reach before I elbow her again.

"Just, don't" I say and walk to my next class.

Lunch comes faster than I expected, but I'm not going to complain. Alex and I sit at an empty table, me poking at my salad and her playing with her sandwich.

"I wish they fed us food" she mutters and i laugh a little.

"That would be no fun!" I giggle.

We both look up when we hear a slam and a bunch of shouting. Standing up, I run towards the crowd of people. In the center, Matt has Peter pinned to a wall while the crowd around me exclaims and demands a fight. Someone touches my arm and I spin around to meet Alex's eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, Amanda" She whispers and I shrug.

"But that's no fun" I say and push my way through the crowd.

Once I'm in the front I walk into the middle where Matt has his arm pulled back, ready to throw a punch.

"Leave him alone!" I yell at Matt, who spins around and look at me.

"what are you going to do about it?" he asks and I bite my lip, not exactly sure.

He drops Peter and walks towards me. I try to walk backwards but he grabs a fistful of the front of my shirt.

"Would you like to take his place?" He says and i shake my head. "Scared of a little punch, Amanda?" He teases. "It's not like your brother would have even touched you" He says and i ball my hands into fists at him mentioning my brother.

"Leave my brother out of this" I say through clenched teeth.

"aw, is little Amanda still pissed that he bit the dust before she could?" he says.

Without thinking, i throw a punch, hitting him directly in the nose and watching as he staggers back, releasing my shirt.

"You should run now" I hear Alex whisper from behind me. Without looking behind me, I sprint through the crowd and towards the cafeteria doors.

Sooner than I expected, I hear Matt's footsteps behind me. "You are so dead!" he yells as I sprint out the doors and down the hallway. As I pass the supply closet, something grabs my arm and drags me in, slamming the door behind us. I scream and kick, expecting Matt. Whoever dragged me in, clamps a hand over my mouth and drags me back farther into the closet as the door opens, revealing Matt's face peering in. I hold my breath and he looks around. After what feels like hours, he goes back to the hallway and shuts the door. The hand over my mouth releases me and I stagger backwards, catching my breath.

"relax, it's just me, Peter" he says and I let out a loud breath out of relief.

"Thanks for that, but I had it handled" he says and I laugh, shaking my head.

"sure" I take a seat on the cold ground. Peter takes a seat in front of me.

"You didn't though. What were you thinking?" He asks and I shrug.

"I just wanted to help..." I bite my lip.

"well thanks, but don't do it again" he chuckles.

"I'm sorry about your brother" he adds. I shake my head.

"Don't be" I mutter and stand up as the bell rings, signaling the ending of lunch. I stand up and dust off my pants.

"thanks again" he says and I give him a small wave and walk out into the hallway.

I sit on the bench in front of a corner store downtown. Alex lies across the other half of it, complaining about how she shouldn't have eaten so much.

"Shut up" I tell her and she rolls her eyes. I look up at the night sky.

"we should probably head to the theater, the movies going to start soon" I say, standing up. Alex holds her hands out for me to help her up. I sigh and grab them, pulling her up. Only a few people are out tonight as we walk down the sidewalk to the theater.

"you know, living in NYC you would think it would be more crowded" I point out and Alex shrugs.

"well, it's a school night?" she guesses and I laugh.

"What the hell?" she asks, looking up. I follow her gaze to see a blur of red and blue in the sky. "what is that?" I ask Alex. "how am I suppose to know?"

**A/N **

** First Chapter(; Hope you enjoyed it(; I'm new to this lol. It will get way more interesting I promise!(; Just wanted to give you a small taste... Review and Favorite!(; Thanks for the support!**

** ~Amanda~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Psst"

"Shut Up"

"Pssssssst"

"Oh My God, Shut Up!" I yell at Alex, earning a few questioning glances from the crowd around me.

Alex puts a hand over her mouth to muffle her silent giggles.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"I don't understand... why would he leave her just to come back like a few hours later"

"Well maybe if you hadn't of talked throughout the first hour of the damn movie you'd understand" I answer and she throws a fistful of popcorn at me.

"Such a waste"

I collect the pieces that fell into my lap, silently shoving them in my mouth. I ignore Alex's weird looks and continue to watch the movie.

Once the movies over, we sit at a small table in the lobby, finishing up our third refill of popcorn and talking about the movie. After we get bored with the discussion we silently people watch. The people who live in NYC are very interesting to watch, including myself.

"sometimes, I feel..." Alex says silently, looking over at me.

"Like a potato"

"On a Friday night"

"in a hot tub" I finish and we both laugh.

"well then" I hear a voice say from behind me.

I spin around, facing Matt's friend, Tim. I can feel Alex glaring at him from behind me. He just smirks back at her over my shoulder.

"what do you want?" I say, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I just want to talk" he says, pulling a chair up to our table and sitting down.

"Well look at the time" Alex says, rolling up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and tapping her index finger on her bare wrist.

We both quickly stand up, not bothering to push our chair in and walk out of the doors, walking quickly down the sidewalk and blending in with the crowd. Alex looks over at me.

"what did he want?"

I shrug and she sighs. I give her a weird look as she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a can of spray paint.

"How about some...art?" she smirks.

"Why, of course" I say hooking my elbow with hers.

We skip through the crowd and down the stairs to the subway. We sit on the bench, each tapping a beat on the arm of the bench. The subway stops in front of the crowd we are sitting in and we quickly jump in it. I take a seat and Alex stands up, holding on the metal pole. Once the subway comes to a stop, the doors open and Alex and I run through the crowd, back up the steps and into another crowd.

"too many crowds" I mutter and she grabs my arm, dragging me into an alleyway.

We navigate our way through the back alleyways until we reach a far back alley that's abandoned. She hand me a can of spray paint while shaking her own. I shake it and pop off the top.

"what shall we draw?" I ask, crossing my arms and examining the wall.

"I know what I'm drawing, I don't know about you" she says and begins spray painting, holding the can with one hand and her sweatshirt over her mouth and nose with the other.

I walk over to a wall near her and lift my hood up, already used to the fumes. I close my eyes and wait for a picture to appear. I keep my eyes shut as I feel my fingers press the top down, the familiar fumes filling my nostrils as i paint. After what feels like hours, I open my eyes again and smile, crossing my arms across my chest, satisfied. Alex walks over to my wall and smiles at the big bubble letters. She slings her arm over my shoulders and leans her head on my shoulder.

'Time Is On Our Side'

She looks over at me and I give her a small smile.

"You know, Kaleb would be proud" she says, giving me a sad smile.

I nod my head, biting my lip at her mentioning his name. A million things go on in my head. I shake it off and walk over to her masterpiece. I laugh silently as I look at it.

"just, take a moment to admire my talent" she jokes.

In front of me is a painting of a stick figure holding a demented flower.

"he brought you flowers!" she exclaims and I laugh.

"how sweet of him. You're so talented"

In response she takes a bow and I laugh a bit.

"well, well, what do we have here?" I hear a man's voice say.

We both spin around to see three men walking towards us wearing all black.

"What are you two sweethearts doing?" one asks.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" Alex says, nastily.

"that was cute" another one says as they approach.

Alex and I exchange a look as they approach, stopping a few feet away. One nudges Alex and she throws a punch. Before she can hit him, he grabs her wrist and pins her against the wall. Alex struggles and I yell, trying to pull him off her before being pinned down by the other two.

"Let me go you freaks!" Alex screams and I stay silent as one of the guys presses a knife against my throat.

"Shut up babe or your little friend gets it" the one that holds the knife threatens.

Alex immediately shuts up and my eyes widen as the guy applies more pressure to the knife.

"what do you want?" I ask, trying to sound brave but even I notice the fear in my voice.

"I'll take whatever I can get out of you" he says and i hold in the temptation to spit at him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that that's no way to treat a woman" a young male voice sounds from the end of the alley.

I watch as the man looks away from me, unable to turn my head.

"not you again" he hisses.

"did you miss me?"

I feel the knife being removed from my throat and thinking quick, I knee the man where the sun doesn't shine. Alex does the same and both men fall to the ground. The third man runs at us but a silver string of web pins him to the wall. Alex and I don't stick around to see what happens next. We take off sprinting down the alley, reaching a dead-end. We search for an escape and my eyes find a ladder leading up to a fire escape. I nudge Alex and point to it and she nods. We run to the ladder and climb it quickly, pulling ourselves on the fire escape we run up to the roof of the building. Once at the roof, I put my hands on my knees, leaning forward and panting.

"Come on, we're probably being followed" she says, grabbing my arm.

"to where?" I ask and she points to the rooftop next to us.

"you've gotta kidding..." In response she shakes her head.

I watch as she runs forward, jumping off the side of the roof and rolling on the next roof. I get it, we both did gymnastics for a few years.

"come on!" she yells, waving me over.

I run forward and without thinking, i leap over the edge. Once i feel the cement beneath me, i roll so i don't land my fall wrong. I stand up, dusting off my shirt. We do this for about three more rooftops. Once on the fourth we figure we are safe and sit down.

"Don't I get a thank you?" a voice says from behind up and we both jump, spinning around.

The man in the spandex stands in front of us.

"who are you?" I ask and I can see him smirk under the mask.

"Spider-man"

"well...then... thank you...Spider-man?" Alex says, giving him a weird look.

He crosses his arms and nods, satisfied. Then he turns and runs, jumping down the side of the roof. Alex and I run after him, looking down over the edge, but he's gone.

**A/N**

** You know what to do!(: Review and Favorite!(; **

** I'm hoping to start posting a chapter a day... feel free to give ideas for the next chapter and suggestions and corrections are accepted(; Just try not to be to hard on me(: Hope you liked it!**

** ~Amanda~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while... been busy. Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!(: Favorite and Review!**

**Chapter 3**

I sit at the kitchen table, eating a piece of bacon and watching the news on the small television in front of me. My mom gives me a kiss on the forehead and leaves for work, yelling a quick goodbye over her shoulder as she runs out of the apartment. My phone vibrates across the table and i quickly catch it before it goes off the side of the table.

"Hello?" i answer.

"Let me in, I'm at your door" I hear Alex respond and i sigh, hanging up.

I push my chair out and jog into the living room, unlocking the front door. Alex pushes past me and into the kitchen, flipping through the channels on my TV.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she ignores me, continuing to flip through the channels.

"Alex, seriously, what?" i continue to bug her until she flips to another news channel.

"Ale-" She shooshes me and i cross my arms across my chest, listening to the broadcaster.

_There is a masked man, running and swinging through NYC. If anyone has any info on who this masked person may be, please contact the news channel as soon as possible. For now, the head chief of the police department is declaring an arrest warrant for the man who goes by the name of Spider-Man._

I walk up and flip the TV off, ignoring Alex's complaints.

"Why did you turn that off?!" she exclaims.

"I don't know, why did I?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"you missed the part where people claim he was climbing up wall and shooting webs from his wrist!"

"Cool Story, tell me when your ready to come back to reality"

Alex crosses her arms, taking a seat at the table and pouting. I give her a weird look and slap her hand away as she reaches for my last piece of bacon.

"This is reality! We saw him last night!" she wines and i sigh.

"I know but that was a once in a lifetime thing... he's just a coward"

"No, he scared those men away and pinned one against the wall"

"Then why didn't he take off his mask and show himself? He's a coward"

She crosses her arms, clearly knowing she lost this argument. She opens her mouth to add something and I shush her. She gives me a dirty looks, sticking her tongue out. I roll my eyes.

"Let's go shopping" she suggests.

"Let's not"

"please?" she begs.

"no"

"Pleeeasseee?"

"no"

"pretty please?"

"fine, just shut up" i mutter and finish my last piece of bacon, standing up and placing the my plate in the sink.

I barely have enough time to pull on skinny jeans and a t-shirt before Alex drags me out the door, grabbing my shoes on the way out. My apartment is on the 41st floor so i put my shoes on while in the elevator, lacing my dark purple converse.

"Where do you want to go?" i ask as she drags me through the hotel lobby and out the automatic doors.

"I was thinking we could go just walk around and window shop"

"can we at least stop and get coffee first?"

"fine" she sighs.

We walk into a small corner café and up to the counter. The waitress greets me with a friendly smile.

"Good morning, what can i get you?" she asks nicely.

"Can i get a medium ice coffee?"

She nods and i turn to Alex, who twirls her hair on her finger, clearly bored.

"what do you want?" I ask her.

"I'll take a small ice coffee"

"will that be all?" the waitress asks.

"Yup" I say and hand her the total.

After Alex and I grab our coffee's I slip my wallet in my purse. We head out the doors. I push the door open with my arm and step out, looking back at Alex. Before I realize what happened, something cold goes down the front of my shirt and I'm stumbling backwards. Someone grabs onto my wrists to steady me.

"Are you okay?" Peter stands in front of me, holding my wrists to keep me steady.

He releases me and bends down, picking up the cup that used to hold my iced coffee. I can hear Alex giggling behind me. Peter stands up and looks down at the crushed cup in his hand, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly with the other.

"I guess i owe you an iced coffee" he says, embarrassed.

I can't help but laugh at how stupid this situation is, ignoring the coldness of the ice down my shirt.

"I'm really sorry"

"its okay" I say, holding in a shiver.

He's wearing a blue t-shirt with dark jeans, a skateboard next to his foot. His hair is messy above his head but still attractive.

"Listen, we would love to talk but if we don't go, she's probably going to get frost bite" Alex says, grabbing my arm and tugging.

"I'll see you later" Peter says, waving as I'm being dragged down the sidewalk and through the crowd. I wave back.

"What are you doing" I say and wiggle out of Alex's grip.

"trying to make sure you don't embarrass yourself anymore"

"I was doing fine"

"You looked like a brain-dead idiot!"

I swear my face turns a shade of pink at that comment. Alex shakes her head and pours me into a small clothing shop. She throws a bunch of outfits on me and pushes me into a dressing room. As i peel my shirt off, Alex throws napkins over the stall door and I use them to clean my chest.

Once out of the store, in a new outfit that includes black shorts with a purple tank top, Alex looks over at me.

"What should we do now?" she asks.

"Can we visit uncle Joe?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Why not... we haven't seen him in a while" she says and we turn down the road that leads to his retirement home.

We enter the doors of the retirement home, the smell of moth balls greets us. We walk up to the front desk smiles at us.

"Hi girls! He's been asking about you" she says and points down one of the halls. "He's hanging out in thre recreation room"

We thank her and walk down the hall towards the recreation room. When we walk in, there are two older women playing pool and a small group playing bingo across the room. Uncle Joe sits on the coach alone, drawing on a piece of paper on his lap. Alex and I walk over and take a seat next to him.

"Wow I didn't expect a visit from two pretty women" he says, giving us a goofy grin.

"hello to you to Uncle Joe" I say smiling.

"don't forget tomorrow I'm turning 90"

"Oh we won't" Alex says smiling.

"you girls have visited me forever" he says.

"four years" I say, smiling at him.

"five years soon" Alex adds.

"you girls are the only thing that give me hope for humanity now a days"

Alex and i look at each other and smile. We stay for a couple of hours, playing random board games and joking about the stupidest things. Uncle Joe shows us some of his new paintings of birds. He talks about how when he was just out age he used to sell his paintings to support his family. He was the youngest child of seven, all of them deceased.

My mom calls me around six saying she wants me to do some chores around the house because she's working overtime. Alex and I say goodbye to Uncle Joe.

"have a nice night women. Remember, if you're in a conflict, follow your heart" He says and we nod at his usual saying.

Saying goodbye to the woman at the front counter, we walk out the doors. Alex drops me off at my apartment and we hug goodbye. I press the button and wait for the elevator to open. I watch the digital number above the elevator door as it counts down to my floor, dinging once at L and the large silver doors slide open. I step in, pressing my floor number. Once at my floor, i walk quickly to my door, unlock it and step into my dark and empty apartment.

Doing my chores quickly, i slip on a black hoodie over my tank top and slip a can of spray-paint into my pocket. I open the door to my moms room and go through her drawers until i find my dads old switch blade and slip it in my pocket. I shut her door and walk out the front door, walking towards the elevators. I step outside the lobby doors and look up. The stars twinkle above me and i take a deep breath of the fresh air. I walk down the sidewalk, blending into the crowd. i quickly slip into an alleyway a block away and walk down its familiar path. I turn into my favorite alley and smile.

The brick walls are covered in paintings that many call graffiti. I call it art. I pull the can out of my pocket, shaking it and popping the top off. i hold my sweatshirt over my nose and mouth with one hand and begin to draw with the other. I pull away when I'm finished to look at it, stepping back.

A purple butterfly with dripping wings is painted on the wall. I smile and walk forward, picking up the can of spray paint and spinning around. I walk into someone, causing me to stumble back and drop my can of spray paint, breaking the can and splashing purple paint on my sneakers. I look up at the person i ran into. Spider man stands in front of me, his arms crossed across his chest.

"You just don't learn, do you?" he asks. I give him a weird look.

"what's your problem?" I say, reaching into the pocket where my switch blade is.

"Where do I start?" he asks and takes a step towards me. I take a step back.

"Are you stupid enough to be swinging around when there's an arrest warrant out for you?"

He thinks about it for a second.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty stupid... but you know, I'm not the young girl walking around in the alleyways of NYC alone right after i was almost killed"

I glare at him. Why does he have to be so annoying?

"you should go home" he says.

"you should leave me alone"

"why are you so stubborn?"

"why are you so annoying?"

"harsh" he puts his hand to his heart and i roll my eyes.

"what do you want?"

"i just want to help"

"I don't need help"

"well, I was making sure..."

"Okay bye"

When he doesn't move i sigh and start to walk away. He grabs my arm and pulls me back. I pull the knife out of my pocket and swing at him but a silver webbing crosses my line of vision and in a second my arm is pinned against the wall.

"Let's not do that" he says and i struggle to get free. When i can't get free i start screaming. something covers my mouth and muffles my screaming.

He walks forward and peels the webbing off my mouth.

"You're absolutely crazy! there is no going back for you!" I scream at him as he works on releasing my arm.

"Not crazy, just strange" he corrects.

Once I'm free I put the knife back in my pocket and cross my arms.

"You amuse me" he says.

"Oh so you're bothering me for entertainment?" I ask, annoyed.

"Yup, pretty much" Sirens sound in the distance. "Duty calls, see you soon..."

"What?"

"your name?"

"Amanda"

"See you soon Amanda" he says and i feel him smiling behind his mask. I watch him as he runs down the alleyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the moment you've all been waiting for *Drum Roll* Dadadaaaaaaaaa**

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks pass since my last meet up with spider-man. Alex laughed at me when I told her what had happened and I had to elbow her the side multiple times to shut her up. We celebrated Uncle Joe's birthday by taking him out to dinner at a nearby diner and getting him some canvas paper and brushes. I haven't seen Peter in the halls or in class recently but when I do he gives me a small wave and I awkwardly wave back.

I sit on the floor in the library, sorting through books on the bottom shelf in attempt to find the one I'm looking for. Taking turns glancing at the paper that has the book reference on it and the shelf. I let out a frustrated sigh, pushing myself up with my hands. I stand on my tip toes and push two books apart, jumping as I come face to face with someone.

Peter chuckles as I let out a startled squeak and fall backwards. He jogs around the shelf to my side and helps me up.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" he says, smiling.

"Tell me about it"

"I still owe you that coffee"

"yes, you do" I say, bending down and picking up the paper.

"You busy today after school?" He asks, biting his lip awkwardly.

"Not that I know of"

"Meet me at the main entrance doors" he says as the bell rings. "got to get to photography class, see you then?" He asks, walking backwards towards the door.

"Yeah"

"great" he says and spins on his heel, walking out the doors and disappearing down the stairs.

I stand in the middle of the library, staring blankly at the doors trying to sort out what just happened. The second bell rings, signifying I'm late. I panic and quickly rush out the doors to my next class.

"He what?!" Alex yells and I slam my hand over her mouth to muffle her squeaks of excitement.

"Shut up!" I whisper and she nods her head.

"Where are you guys going, oh my gosh he's so cute..." I block out her strange comments on Peter and watch the bell on the wall. Five minutes till the bell signifying schools over rings.

"you have to stop doing that!" Alex punches me lightly in the shoulder.

"what?" I rub my shoulder.

"You block my voice out" she wines.

"sorry"

"No you're not" she frowns.

"not really" I lean against the locker as she delivers another playful punch.

"First Spidey and now Peter?" She teases.

"Don't even bring him up now..." The bell rings, cutting me off.

Alex squeals and pushes me towards the door.

"go get him tiger!" she yells after me.

"Don't ever say that again!" I yell back at her before being swallowed by the crowd of other kids.

Peter, as expected, was leaning against the main entrance when I reach them. He smiles at me and I stop when I'm in front of him.

"where are we-" I start but he grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs, skateboard in the other hand.

Once at the bottom he looks over at me. I give him a weird look.

"Do you skate?" he asks.

"I know how but I don't do it a lot" I answer, shrugging.

"Good" he walks over to a guy sitting on a bench under the old oak tree, talking to low for me to hear. I watch as the guy hands him a board and Peter nods a thank you, jogging over to me.

"Here you go" he hands me a board with a purple and black deck. "Follow me, I'll go slow so you can keep up" he teases, jumping on his board and skating ahead.

I look over to the school and Alex stands at the top of the steps, giving me a goofy thumbs up. I shake my head and laugh, jumping on the board to follow Peter. We skate downhill through town, weaving our way through the crowds. He stops in front of the same coffee shop that he had bumped into me at. I stop next to him.

"Wow, I feel like I've been here before" He comments and we both laugh.

"I'm in the mood for some ice coffee? how about you?" I look over at him.

"I most definitely am" He says and opens the door for me.

We walk up to the front counter and the same girl from the other day smiles at us.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"We'll take two ice coffees" Peter orders and I dig in my pocket for two dollars, looking up to find peter had already paid. "Remember? it's on me, well technically it was on you..." he jokes and I smile as he hands me the ice coffee.

We take a seat at the table near the window, sipping our coffee.

"So... tell me about yourself" he says, biting on the straw of his coffee.

"What do you want to know..."

"favorite color?"

"Purple... and yours?"

"Red and blue" I catch a smirk pulling at the edge of his lips as if amused.

"My turn to ask"

"well you just did..." Peter points out.

"Oh hush... favorite food?"

"New York style pizza" he says, smiling as if picturing it. "Yours?"

"Chicken wings"

"Good choice... how about favorite music?"

"probably rock... not a sucker for mainstream..." I twiddle with my thumbs under the table. "How about you?"

"Contemporary Rock" I laugh a bit. "what?" he asks, pretending to look hurt.

We talk about the most randomness things for a while longer. Laughing about stupid things and people watching. There's something about Peter that I can't figure out but I feel safe when I'm with him and for the first time someone else besides Alex makes me smile like I've never smiled before. I forgot about the world for a while with him.

We ended up buying some hot dogs from a street vender and sitting on a bench eating. Peter rests his elbows on his knees, giving me a corny smile as I sit cross legged on the bench next to him.

"what?" I ask, smiling back at him.

"Nothing, it's just... nevermind"

"No, tell me!" I wine, playfully nudging him.

"I don't really see you smile around school anymore... I never realized how much I missed it until now" he says and I look away, shrugging.

"I didn't realize you actually paid attention to me in the first place"

"Oh... well now you know" the corny smile is back on his face and I can't help but laugh at it. "What?" he asks, acting innocent.

"Don't what me... that look... just stop" I say in between giggles.

He tosses his tinfoil at me and I rub my arm, acting like he hurt me. He shakes his head and laughs. Soon we're both uncontrollably laughing at absolutely nothing. My forehead is on his shoulder as it shakes as he laughs. He wraps his arm around me as it begins to get dark and we continue to talk about random things to pass time. I look up at him and smile, meeting his eyes, our faces inches apart. He smiles back.

"This was really fun" I say, silently.

"yeah" he says, resting his forehead against mine, both of us still smiling.

He puts his hand under my chin, tilting my face up and leaning in.

"it was" he adds.

Closer. Closer. I can feel his breath on my lips, and I slowly close my eyes. We both jump back as three police cars, sirens wailing, speed past us.

"Sorry" he apologizes, scratching the back of his neck like he always does when he's awkward.

"No, it's fine..." I bite my lip.

"My aunt's probably looking for me" he looks in the direction that the police cars disappeared to. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's alright, go let your aunt know your okay..."

He nods, picking up his board. I go to hand him mine but he waves me off.

"Keep it" he says, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" I ask and he nods. "thanks"

"No problem. Tonight was really fun though... can we maybe do it again sometime?"

"Of course" I smile at him and he nods, his eyes lighting up.

"Awesome, I'll see you in school tomorrow"

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow" I answer, giving him a small wave.

He gives me one last cute smile before skating off. I awkwardly stand in front of the bench, skateboard in hand, watching him disappear into the distance, blending into the crowd.

What on earth just happened?

I walk into the apartment, locking the door behind me and flicking on the lights. I open the fridge door and grab a can of iced tea off the top shelf and shutting the fridge. On the freezer door is a green sticky note from my mom saying that she won't be home till later tonight.

Falling back on the couch, I grab the remote and flip on the news, popping open my iced tea. I take a sip as the news landing reports the recent car crashes and damage to roads, taking a sip of iced tea.

"Breaking news; police investigate a bank robbery held by five men and there are reported to be seven hostages inside at the moment. Two of them being kids under the age of thirteen. Where is our friendly neighbor, Spider-man?"

I sigh and shake my head.

"Probably annoying some poor girl in an alley" I mutter to myself quietly.

I flip through the channels, settling on watching Disney for a little while. The older Disney shows come on around this time, 9. Such as Phil of the Future which i happen to be watching now, having no actual interest in it. I flip through the channels and stop when i hear Spider-man.

"It looks as if Spider-man has finally shown up and the citizens seem very happy, but the cops are determined to catch both the bank robbers and Spider-Man. There main focus at the moment is making sure that all hostages are removed to safety."

It flips to a video clip that looks like it had been taken on a cheap camcorder of Spider-Man swinging and landing on the roof of the bank, climbing in through the fire escape. The crowd around is screaming with either joy or negativity.

"As you can see, Spider-Man has entered the building."

The news man and the crowd fall silent as gunshots are fired inside the building.

"Everybody down!" you can hear the cops screaming in the background and everyone drops to the ground, the camera man still getting everything on footage. I sit on the end of the couch, biting on my thumb nail in suspense.

Spider-man suddenly walks out of the entrance, followed by the hostages and whispers something into the cops ear. The cop quickly grabs him to handcuff him but he shoots out his silver webbing and swings away, quickly as the cops all open fire at him, he safely makes a clean getaway.

"And there you have it folks, everyone is safe and Spider-Man has once again saved the day!" the news man exclaims over the screaming crowd surrounding him. The news flips to the girl who sits at her desk, organizing her papers. Quickly, she looks up.

"The question remains, Who is Spider-Man?"

I flip off the TV, leaving the apartment in pitch blackness.

"Who are you Spider-Man?" I whisper to myself as if he could hear me.

**xjhdsflsdfjlhdkslhgdfksjgkdfjlghdfkjlghlksghriulds **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did or else now I feel like a looser lol(: **

**Remember to Favorite, Review and give your opinions! **

**PS: PTV concert last night was awesome!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellllooo(: **

** Hope you enjoy, might not be as interesting as the other chapters but I feel like crap today): I promise i'll make it up to you(:**

** Review and Favorite!(:**

**Chapter 5**

"I have... an idea!" Alex throws her painter finger in the air, smiling evilly.

"No" I say, not wanting to know the plan.

"Well you haven't heard-"

"Nope" I cut her off.

"Will you just-"

"Can't hear you" I say, laughing.

"Miss. Silver, is there something funny?" My science teacher, Mrs. Roles, asks, interrupting my laughter.

"No, sorry" I answer quickly.

"This is your second strike, one more and you have detention" she warns, as if I'm five.

Alex and I quickly put our heads down, focusing on our school work until the bell rings.

"I swear, she pays her husband to love her" Alex comments, shoving her science binder into her locker.

I laugh a little at the joke, earning a smirk from Alex. Once she's finished shoving books in her locker, she shuts it, resting her arm on the locker next to me.

"You haven't heard my plan yet" she smiles.

"Nope" I say and spin on my heel, walking down the hallway to lunch.

Alex and I sit at the table with a bunch of other random girls we talk with rarely, poking at our food. Alex nudges me and I look over at her.

"What?"

"Matt's coming towards us" she whispers to me.

I quickly spin around as someone gathers a fistful of the front of my shirt, pulling me on my feet. I yelp as I'm pulled up to my tip toes to come face to face with Matt, who smirks evilly.

"I never got the chance to finish you off" he comments, and I hold my breath to block the stench of his breath.

"Oh, well that really is bad, you should tell your counselor... I really can't talk now, ya know, work and stuff" I say quickly, trying not to let my voice shake.

"Good, I wasn't in the mood for talking" he slams me into the nearest wall, a crowd forming around us.

I close my eyes and look away, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"What's the matter? Kaleb not here to protect you?" he teases and I stay silent. "Oh, so now your mute. That's too bad, I like the screamers"

"That's good, I do too" a voice says from behind Matt that I quickly recognize.

Matt turns around, releasing me and facing Peter.

"You guys just don't stop interfering do you?" he rubs his temples. "That's good though, I was originally aiming to mess you up in the beginning, how about we have a little history repeating" He says and reaches to grab Peter.

Alex grabs my arm and pulls me into the crowd but i wiggle away and watch as Peter ducks out of his grab. Matt grunts in frustration, throwing a punch. Peter catches his fist in his hand and twists, using his foot to trip him on his back. Matt lays on the ground grunting and Peter bends down, whispering something to low for me to hear.

He looks up, his eyes meeting mine and I let Alex drag me away.

Once outside the cafeteria, she drags me into the girls bathroom.

"Are you okay?" she asks, cupping my face in her hands and turning my head from side to side, examining my face.

"I'm fine" I push her hands away, turning my head away from her.

"Don't listen to him" she hisses.

"I know, but its true... Kaleb isn't here anymore" I whisper,

She grabs me into a bear hug and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"He still loves you" she whispers and I nod, fighting back tears.

Once Alex finally lets me breath again, I walk out of the bathroom and to my locker, opening it and grabbing my binder for next period. I shut it and jump as Peter stands on the other side of it.

"Sorry" he says, apologizing for scaring me.

"It's fine" I respond, keeping my head down. "Thanks by the way" I add.

"No problem, someone needed to knock some sense into him anyways... I didn't want him hurting anyone else, especially you"

_Too late_ I wanted to say but i just muttered a thanks, turning to go to class. He grabs my arm, not to hard but hard enough to stop me and turn me to face him. I give him a questioning look.

"I was wondering if we could do something today? There's this place in the park that I want you to see" he asks, sounding nervous.

"Oh, I'd love to, but my mom wants me to go home and do some chores" I lie, not wanting to see anyone now and immediately feeling bad for it.

"Okay, maybe some other time, see you around" he says, turning and heading the opposite way down the hall.

"Yup" I respond, knowing he doesn't hear me.

The walk home is silent and lonely. Not wanting to go home right away, I turn into an alleyway. Grabbing on to a fire escape, i pull myself up, rolling on the platform. I push myself up and continue walking up the fire escape stairs until i reach the empty roof. I drop my heavy bag off my shoulders and walk over to the edge, looking down about ten stories. I sit on the edge, dangling my legs over it and looking up at the sky.

"hey kaleb" I whisper. "I wish you were here... Mom's working all the time now to try to forget about you... its bad" I pause, biting my lip to hold in tears. "You loved this building" I smile at the memory. "you would dare me to stand on the edge and fall backwards, promising to catch me, and of course, every time, you did." I look down. "Someday, I know I'm going to lose it... just going to fall backwards, the wrong way and you won't be there to catch me this time..." A tear escapes from my eye and I quickly wipe it away. "I hope your better now... I know I'm not" I whisper the last few words and fall silent, not knowing what else to say.

I climb down and unzip my backpack, pulling out my hoodie and laying it across the ground. I lay down on it, looking at the sky as the sun sets and closing my eyes, picturing something beautiful.

"I wouldn't say that this is the best place to pass out, but hey, as long as your comfortable" I hear a voice say and quickly sit up, realizing its night. All around me, it's pitch black as I let my eyes adjust.

"And sleeping beauty has awoken" The voice speaks again. I quickly stand up and spin around to the direction the voice is coming from. "Psst, I'm over here" the voice appears again behind me and I spin around to face Spider-man.

"Not you" I mutter under my breath.

"Well, hello to you too" he crosses his arms across his chest.

"I really wish I could talk but... look at the time" I say, looking at my bare wrist and spinning around, walking towards the fire escape.

"Wait" I feel him put his hand on my arm and I spin around.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" I yell at him and bite my tongue to shut myself up.

He jumps back a little, looking more hurt then I intended.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, looking down.

"No, it's fine"

"I just need to go home and rest... alone" I add the last word quickly, just to hint for him to leave.

"I understand... need a ride?" He offers and I shake my head, picking up my bag.

I hear him yell a goodbye as I climb down the fire escape and jump back down into the alleyway.

The walk home is, as always, lonely. I unlock the apartment and push the door open with my shoulder, walking straight into my bedroom and slamming the door shut. I strip down and then throw on a pair of pajamas, falling backwards into my bed. I stare at the ceiling for a while before letting sleep take over.

**A/N **

** Sorry it's not really long today! I promise I will make it up to you and it will be like it never happened(: Lol. Well remember to review and favorite!**

** ~Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is... *Drum roll* **

**Chapter 6**

Alex yawns in the drivers seat, adjusting her hands on the wheel.

"I hate school" she grumbles and i nod in agreement. "and, oh, the stupidity" she tilts her head back as we wait at a red light.

Reaching forward, i crank up the radio a bit when i hear Fall Out Boy. Once the light turns green, she pulls into the school parking lot, parking and pulling the keys out of the ignition. I open my car door and step out, walking around the other side to meet Alex.

"Just go in, i can't find my cell phone" i hear her say, followed by the slamming of her glove compartment.

I nod and spin around, walking towards the school. Someone calls my name and i spin around to see Peter skating towards me. He jumps off when he's in front of me, smiling at me.

"What's up?" he asks and i shrug. "Wow, sounds interesting" He teases, knudging me with his elbow. "Has anyone ever told you, you talk a lot?"

"Very funny" i answer, walking towards the stairs with him following beside me.

"How were chores?"

"Boring"

"Oh, do you have any tonight?"

"Not that i know of" i adjust my bookbag strap as it slides down my arm.

"Great, I'll meet you at your locker after school" he says and before i can answer, he dispears into the crowd of students.

The rest of the school day goes by fast. I eat cautiously, not in the mood to get snuck up on again. Peter gives me small waves in the hallway follow by Alex wiggling her eyebrows at me teasingly. Once the last bell rings, i shove my stuff into my bookbag, using my knee to hold it up while i zip it.

"Hey" i hear a voice say from behind me, reconizing it as Peters and i spin around and face him.

"Hi" i say as i zip up my bag and kick my locker shut. "So where-" i'm cut off by screaming from down the hallway.

Peter looks up quickly as a the hallway full of students starts screaming, pushing their way through us and running out the front doors. I give Peter a questioning look and he grabs my arm.

"You need to get out of here!" He yells at me over the crowd.

"Okay then come on!" i grab onto his arm to pull him down the hallway.

"I have to go do something" he wiggles free of my grip as i hear sirens outside.

The hallway quickly clears out, leaving Peter and I alone.

"See, it's nothing" i say, trying to convince myself more then him.

I scream as pieces of the wall in front of us fly across the hall.

"Go!" Peter screams at me, pushing me towards the door, only stopping to scribble something on a piece of paper.

"No, i can't go without you!" I scream back as he pushes me out the door, putting something in my hand.

"Please, just go, i swear i'll be fine, just go to the cops and i'll see you in a bit, okay?" he trys to reason with me.

Before i can argue, a cop grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. I scream and struggle as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me back. Peter runs down the hallway, dispearing around the corner.

Once outside, the cop loosens his grap as i relax, letting him drag me down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asks me and i nod, looking down.

I jump as arms wrap around me.

"Amanda! I've been looking everywhere for you! You worried me sick? Are you okay? What hurts?" Alex asks and i knudge her away.

"Peter" i whisper and she gives me a questioning look. "Peter is still inside!" i yell at her and her eyes widen.

"I'll go tell the cops" she runs away from me, tapping the shoulder of the nearest cop.

I pace back and fourth with worry and jump out of the way as a S.W.A.T vehicle speeds in, screeching to a stop in front of me. About ten men pile out of the back, all in uniform and surround the school.

Looking down at my hand, i look at the crumbled piece of paper Peter handed me, opening it slowly.

_**I swear i'll be fine**_

I shove the piece of paper in my pocket and convince myself to breath slowly. Walking around, i eavesdrop on conversations.

"Giant lizard" "Bathroom" "Smashed wall"

The only one that really catches me is "Where is Spider-Man?"

I walk down the sidewalk, kicking stones in front of me. The stars twinkle in the sky as the moon casts a eerie shadow on the street. I take a seat on a bench near the bus stop in fornt of my apartment. Hugging my legs to my chest, i rest my chin on my knees.

I jump as something drops onto the bench next to me. Looking over, i see Spider-Man sitting next to me. I ignore him, looking the opposite direction of him. He stays quiet and i look over at him.

"Can i help you?" i ask, sarcastically.

"No, sorry" he gets up to walk away and i walk as he stumbles, doubling over and collapsing.

I quickly jump off the bench, helping him up. I let him use my as a crutch and lead him into my apartment complex, sitting him down on a bench in the lobby.

"Are you okay?" i ask and he shakes his head.

Not knowing what else to do, i help him into the elevator, pressing the button to my floor. I unlock the apartment and help him him, telling him to hold on as i lay towels across the couch, leading him in. He lays across the couch and i awkwardly stand, staring like an idiot.

"Your face is priceless right now" he says, trying to joke.

"you would joke at a moment like this" i give him a small smile. "anyhow, what the hell happend?"

"Well, a giant lizard attacked me" He asks as if it's the normalist thing in the world.

"You've officially lost it" i shake my head.

"Okay, let me know when your done and can help me" he says, taking a deep breath.

"Your so stubborn" my eyes wander to the three giant scratches across his suit. "Is there a way you can take off the top of that?" i ask.

"Oh, i didn't think you like me like that" he teases and i roll my eyes. "yeah, go get whatever you need and ill work on it..." he finishes and i nod, running into the bathroom and searching through the cabinets.

When i come back with a handful of medical supplies, he lays on the couch, the top of his suit rolled down. Sadly, he's still wearing his mask. I take a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Don't be so awkard" i can feel him staring at me as i put medicine on a cotton ball and dab it across his cuts.

He winces and i pull away quickly.

"no, sorry, i'm fine, it just burns a little bit" he says, grabbing my hand and placing it back onto his stomach.

Awkwardly, i continue to clean the cuts. His stomach is muscular along with him arms and i try not to stare. I bite my lip and continue to clean. By the time i'm done, i'm sitting on the couch next to him. He sits up, letting me wrap the gauze around his chest and stomach. When i'm finished, he doesn't make a move to sit down. Instead, he cups the side of my face with one hand.

"thanks" he says and i nod. "I owe you"

"You remind me of someone" i try to think of who but can't quite put my finger on it.

"Oh, really? who?"

"I don't know, but i know..." i realize what i just said doesn't make any sense and he laughs.

Without thinking, i move my hand from his chest and up to his mask, playing with the bottom of the mask. Before i can register what happend, he swings his hand up and grips my wrist.

"Don't" he whispers and i tilt my head to the side.

"Why don't you take off the mask? what are you hiding?"

"It's complicated" i drop my hand and turn away, looking at the front door.

"here, take these" i say, handing him a asprin.

I get up, going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. I walk back into the living room, handing him it and turning away. I turn back after i hear him gulp them down.

"Thanks"

We watch tv for a little while, me sitting on the floor and leaning on the couch and him laying on the couch. After a few shows, i hear his light snoring and turn around. I jog into my room and grab a teddy bear, running back into the living room. I put the teddy bear on top of him and take out my phone, snapping a picture.

I yelp as he jumps up, tackling me to the floor and pinning my arms and legs down.

"erase it"

"nope" i respond and he reaches over me and for my phone.

I take the chance and i push him over onto his back, getting on top of him and pinning him.

"No wonder the lizard got you" i tease and he chuckles.

"It's cause he's not as strong as you"

"where as the lizard anyways?"

"at the high school"

High school. Peter. What the hell am i doing? Peter could be dead.

"Are you okay? You just got really pale..."

I shake my head and get up, he follows.

"You should go" i say, watching as he fixes his suit, adjusting it till it's back to normal.

"Yeah, i agree, thanks again" he takes a step towards me and i walk over to the door, opening it. "I'll see you around" he says and i nod, watching as he walks out the door before shutting it behind me.

I lean against the door, sliding down and hugging my knees to my chest. i put my elbows on my kees and rest my face in my hands.

_I'm crazy, i'm officially crazy._

**_A/N _**

**_ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!(: They keep me motivated to keep writing!(: I hope you like it so far... I know I know, I messed up the lizard scene, he doesn't get hurt in that part... but let's keep an open mind here lol(: _**

**_ Keep up the awesome reviews and don't forget to favorite!(:_**

**_ ~Amanda_**


	7. Chapter 7

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter 7**

Alex couldn't give me a ride to school today so i have to walk. I take a moment to thank mother nature for making it warm out so i don't freeze before grabbing the skateboard Peter got me and skating down the sidewalk. The whole skate to school, my mind is set on Peter, hoping that he is okay. Skating into school, i hop off, picking up the board and jogging up the steps into school.

Opening my locker, i shove the board and my bag in, searching through the piles of books for my binder.

"Hey" i hear a voice say and i spin around, wrapping my arms around Peter's neck and sending him stumbling backwards.

He quickly catches his balance and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't ever do that to me again" I whisper into his neck and he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Sorry, but i'm fine... i was just making sure everyone made it out okay"

"Your just like Kaleb" I feel him smile in response.

I pull away as the bell rings. Peter wears a black flannel button up with grey jeans. His hair, as always, in a messy style ontop of his head that he still somehow manages to pull off.

"we should get to class" he says, looking at the clock on the wall behind us as the hallway clears out.

"Not before you tell me what the hell happend? you didn't even come out..."

"i know, i went out the back door, this giant lizard was running through the halls with the spider"

"Oh..." i don't fully believe it but i accept it.

We walk to class together and take two seats in the back. After class, Peter waits for me at the door and we walk out together. I open my mouth to say something but someone grabs my arm and starts dragging me down the hallway in the opposite direction. I yell a goodbye and turn around to the person dragging me.

"Was that neccesary?" i hiss at Alex and she shrugs.

"Well, you're connected to him at the hip"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"whatever, what do you want?" i wiggle free of her grip.

"grab your stuff, we have to go somewhere"

"wher-"

"Just come on!" she yells and i jump, running to my locker.

I shove everything in my bag and grab my skateboard, meeting Alex at the main entrance.

"Please just tell me what's going on" i beg.

"It Uncle Joe... the nurses called and said he's not breathing right... and... i don't know"

Something turns in my stomach and suddenly i feel like i'm growing to throw up. not Uncle Joe, not now. Someone grabs my arm before i double over and i spin to face Peter.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, looking over at me then Alex.

"We have to go... now" she looks over at me before running down the stairs.

"Whats going on?" peter asks, confused.

"Nothing, i'll talk to you later..." i lie and look up at him.

I can tell he doesn't believe me and he reaches for my arm. I duck away from him and run down the stairs, following Alex.

"Wait" he calls but i ignore him.

Alex is far ahead of me so i jump onto my board and skate to catch up. Eventually, i'm skating beside her as she jogs and we burst into the retirement home doors. I jump off my board and the nurse points down the hallway to Uncle Joe's room. We nod, speed walking in the direction.

Alex and i walk into the room to a couple nurses standing over his bed. They spin around when they hear the door open.

"He doesn't have much time left" the tallest women whispers and i block her comment out, walking over to his bedside and pulling up a chair.

He turns his head and smiles at me in the bed, reaching for my hand. I grab his searching hand and hold it with both of mine. Alex sits on the arm of the chair next to me.

"Hey girls" he whispers, sounding breathless.

I try to ignore the slow beeps of the heart moniter on the other side of his bed.

"Hey" i smile at him.

"I don't feel well" he whispers, frowning.

"I know, i know, you're going to be alright" he shakes his head.

"I just want you to know I love you girls" he looks at me then Alex, who's trying to hold in tears.

"we love you too" Alex responds.

"do you have any new painting?" i ask and he points over to a turned over canvas in the corner.

"I want you to have it and Alexandra can take the one on my wall"

"Okay, we'll take it before we leave" I respond and he nods, squeezing my hand.

"Just remember, to always..." he takes a breath. "follow your heart"

He smiles at me before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Wait no!" i yell as a loud _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _fills the room. "No, open your eyes... please just open them up..." i cry out, squeezing his hand.

"Time of death 9:16 a.m" one nurse whispers, writing it on a clipboard.

I look over at Alex who begins uncontrollably sobbing on the side of his bed.

Numbly, i stand up and grab the canvas in the corner, turning it around. A picture of a heart with multiple colors on it stares at me with the words 'follow your heart' painted across the bottom.

After walking back to the school to get Alex's car, i walk down the road and into a alleyway, leaning my back against the cold bricks and sliding down the wall. I cross my arms across my knee and rest my head, hiding myself in the shadows. I feel numbness. Nothing but numbness. I can't cry nor be angry. Just numb.

I sit in silence for a while as people pass me without noticing me. The sun begins to set but i make no move to get up. My phone vibrates a few times in my pocket but i ignore it, blocking myself from the outside world.

I had given Alex my canvas so she could drop it off to me another time and my skateboard sits next to me, leaning against the wall.

Kaleb would have been here for me right now. He loved Uncle Joe. I can't help but have a small hint of jealousy that Uncle Joe gets to see him before me. I close my eyes and will the flashbacks away but they still come, making me clench my fists, close to tears.

"I'm in the mood for a movie" i comment, skipping down the sidewalk.

"Money doesn't grow on trees" Kaleb notes and i frown.

"Yeah, it kind of does, you know? Paper?"

"It's not the same kind genius" he flicks my shoulder and i whine complaints, rubbing it. "Don't be a cry baby"

"Don't call me a cry baby" i hit him in the arm.

"Rude!" he says and starts tickling me.

"No...Stop!" i cry out between uncontrollable laughter.

"Never!" he continues to tickle me till we're both on the ground, laughing.

Once he stops, i take a moment to catch my breath.

"Mom wants us home by dinner" He says, helping me up.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" i wink at him and turn around, walking back to our apartment.

He grabs my arm and pulls me down an alleyway.

"What are you doing?!" i complain.

"I want to show you something, follow me" i nod and follow him down the maze of alleys.

We stop in front of a giant brick wall covered in graffiti. He points to a picture of a heart with swirls. Under it 'Time is On Our Side' is written.

"I did that" he crosses his arms over is chest, bragging.

I smile at him.

"Teach me" i say and he hands me a can.

"Just lift the front of your shirt and spray whatever you want"

I nod and hold my shirt over my nose, spraying on the wall. He watches me with a giant grin on his face. I look over at him.

"Hey Kaleb?"

"hmm?"

"Promise you won't leave me ever?"

"I promise" he says and leans down, planting a promising kiss on my forehead. "I love you little sis"

I jerk awake, my fingers digging into the cement of the ground. I raise my hands to my face, digging my nails into my forehead. I'm loosing it. I'm going crazy. I push myself onto my hands and knees and begin to sob, collapsing into a ball of emotion. I scream in frustration and curl up in a ball on my side, not being able to stop crying. I cry out the loss of Kaleb. I cry out the loss of Uncle Joe. I cry out not being able to see my mother. I cry out the disapearence of my father. I cry out every emotion i ever had.

When i'm finished i lay in a puddle of my own tears, sniffling. No one cares. No one loves me. I roll over to my back and lift my arms to examine the self damage i did to myself. There's scratches down my arms, some bleeding and some really red.

As it begins to pour, i don't move. I just close my eyes and let the rain wash over me.

I wake up to someone carrying me.

"Shh, go back to sleep" Peter whispers and i don't argue.

When i wake up again, i'm laying in my bed. Someone is holding my hand and i turn my head. Peter is sitting in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand.

"Hey" he whispers.

"How did you get in?"

"Your key was in your pocket"

"oh" i move over a little bit and pat the empty space next to me.

He awkwardly scootches into my bed and i rest my head on his shoulder, falling back to sleep. When i awake in the morning, Peter still lays next to me, passed out. I poke him in the arm and he stirs, rolling over to face me. I give him a small smile and he smiles back.

"What happend last night?" i ask, trying to recall.

"Alex called me saying she checked your apartment to see if you were okay and you weren't there so i went looking for you. I found you passed out, drenched in water in an alleyway so i picked you up and took you home. I was about to leave when you woke up and patted the side of the bed then you passed out on me... Alex told me what happend, i'm sorry, i know what it's like to loose an uncle" he looks away.

I stay silent, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry" i whisper. "about your Uncle"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Aren't you angry?"

"What do you mean by angry" I try to rephrase it.

"Don't you want revenge?" he nods.

"trust me, i've been trying"

I don't respond and we both stay quiet for a long time.

"Do you know who spider-man is?" i ask, not knowing what else to say.

"A guy who saves people?"

"No, like his identity" he shakes his head.

"I feel like you're lying"

"I'm not"

"yes you are"

"How would you know" he snaps and i open my mouth to respond but quickly close it.

"Sorry"

"No, i'm sorry"

Silence.

We lay in my bed for a little while longer before he mutters something about checking in with his aunt. I nod as he plants a kiss on my forehead before swinging his legs over my bed and walking out. I lay in my bed and pick at my nails, bored.

The stupidest idea hits me, but i'm tempted to try it. I jump out of bed, slipping on jeans and a sweatshirt and throwing my hair into a messy ponytail. Lifting open my window, i climb out onto the fire escape and begin climbing the stairs.

Once at the top of my 40 story apartment building, i stand in the middle and cup my hands around my mouth.

"Here Spider spider!" i call out as if calling a dog.

No response. I sigh and try again.

"Come on! Where's our friendly neighbor when we need him?!" i yell out.

"I'm right here" i voice say from behind me and i spin around. "you called?" he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Wanna play a game?" i ask, climbing up onto the edge and letting my back face the edge of the building.

"What kind of game?" his voice sounds worried as he watches me, standing on the edge.

"Let's call it, the trust game. If you get a question wrong... I fall"

"I don't like this game"

"too bad... first question" He uncrosses his arms, ready to catch me if he gets a wrong answer.

"What's my name?" i ask.

"Amanda" he answers confidently.

"What's your name?" he stays silent.

"Spider-man" he answers, slowly.

"Wrong" i whisper.

His eyes widen and without thinking, i fall backwards. The feeling of nothing below me as the ground leaves my feet.

**A/N **

** I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. The story is now being held hostage. I need at least 4 reviews till you get to see chapter 8! I'm evil like that so start reviewing! **

** Don't forget to favorite also!**

** ~Amanda~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I cheated and counted my review as 4(: You caught me!(: anyhow. Sorry if it seems rushed i'm going to slow it down a bit... You know how excited people get!(: i'm guilty once again... Well here ya go... Remember just keep reviewing and favorite! **

**Chapter 8**

Something wraps around my waist and i stop suddenly, dangling in the air about twenty feet above the ground. I look down, seeing a silver webbing wrapped around my waist. Above me, Spider-man peers down at me.

"I'm going to reel you down... Don't move..."

I begin to realize what a bad idea this is. I've never been afraid of heights but i've never exactly jumped off the side of the building. As he begins to reel me down, i hear people yelling below me. I ignore them, frozen with fear.

Once my feet touch the ground, my knees buckle and i stumble forward. I hear sirens and before i know it, i'm swarmed with peramedics.

"I'm okay" i push them away and they explain things about blood pressure and any injuries, trying to convince me to just check up at the hospital.

"I'm fine, i just fell..."

"Off a fourty story building" Once reminds me and i glare at him.

Once i convince the paramedics that i'm okay, i walk back into the apartment lobby and take the elevator to the apartment. I collapse on the couch as soon as i'm inside.

I groan as there's a knock on the door and get up, opening it up. Alex charges at me with questions. once she stops, i stare at her confused. She sighs, taking a deep breath.

" hell. Happend?!" she screams at me and i jump back. "Don't you dare leave out a detail"

I sigh and explain to her what happend from last night to just now.

"You're crazy" she says when i'm finished and i nod.

On monday, i walk into school with Alex, keeping my head down in attempt to block out the whispers. Everyone knows. Why the hell did i do that? I was so caught up in just figuring out who he was i almost killed myself...

Peter's not in school today. I say a small prayer, glad that i don't have to see his reaction. He probably thinks i'm crazy. I officially blew any chance of happiness. Alex tells me something about having to go get something from her locker and i nod, not hearing her.

Once at my locker, i open it and shove my bag in it.

"Hey looser!" someone calls and i freeze in place, not turning around. "You know who i'm talking to"

I turn around to face Matt. He reaches over my head, shutting my locker.

"Listen... i really ha-" i don't finish because he pushes me back into my locker.

"I'm tired of your exuses... Peter's not here so you're all mine" he puts both he hands beside my head, cornering me. "I heard you tried to visit Kaleb" he smirks as if it's a joke.

I ignore the crowd forming around us.

"I fell" my voice sounds small and frightened.

"Sure you did" he doesn't believe me. "I still havn't got the chance to repay you for lunch" i watch as he cracks his knuckles.

"Seriously, just leave her alone" he turns around to face Alex's small voice.

"stay out of this" he says, shoving her back into the crowd.

She stumbles back and runs down the hall, finding help. Matt turns back to me.

"You know, i'll just put it on my bill..." i try to escape but he slams me back into the locker.

I open my mouth to say something but something send me stumbling to the ground and it takes me a moment to register the cracking of my jaw. I put my hand to my mouth and i when i pull it away i see blood. Matt smirks down at me and i crawl back but the crowd blocks me from escaping.

I cry out as Matt kicks me in the side. I try to push myself up but Matt beats me to it, grabbing the front of my shirt and slamming me into the locker before punching me in the stomach.

"Stop!" i cry out and he slams me into the locker again, knocking the wind out of me this time.

"What's the matter? Kaleb not here to protect you? Peter afraid to come to school and face the freak of a friend he made?" He teases and his words sting.

He spins me around, pinning my hands behind my back.

"Anyone want to give it a try? It's pretty fun!" he yells at the crowd and i shake my head as kids crowd me, punching me multiple times in the face and stomach.

I double- over but Matt stands me back up.

"We're not done yet!" he hisses in my ear.

"Break it up!" i hear a teacher yell and students begin to run down the hall, not wanting to get in trouble.

A teacher grabs Matt, pulling him away from me. I drop to my knees, coughing up blood onto the floor. tears fill my eyes but i hold them in. My biology teacher helps me up and i use my locker to keep me up, opening up and grabbing my sweatshirt.

I slip it on and put the hood up. The teacher says something about principals and pressing charges but i ignore him, slipping on my bag and shoving my board in it. I stumble out the door, ignoring the teacher yelling behind me.

I use the rail to support me as i go down the stairs. I walk down the side-walk for what feels like hours before stumbling into the familiar alleyway. I go through the maze until i reach the wall of graffiti.

I place my hand over the heart Kaleb had painted and rest my forehead on the cold bricks.

"Time isn't on my side anymore" I whisper.

"Amanda?" I hear a voice say from behind me. "Hey, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" i don't face Peter.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and i still don't turn around, letting the hood mask my face and the bruises that probably cover it. I feel the dry blood on my mouth as i grind my teeth together silently, ignoring the pain in my jaw.

"Amanda?" i still stay silent.

He trys to turn me but i refuse. I keep my hand on the heart.

"Listen, Amanda, i heard what happend. I know you're not crazy"

"I just wanted to know" i whispered.

"I know, we all do... " he goes to step in front of me but i step forward, closing the space between the wall and me. "Seriously Amanda... You're worrying me" i don't answer him.

I don't want him to see what happend. I don't want to make him feel any worse.

"You should go"

"No, i'm staying"

"I want you to go" i feel him frowning at me.

"What did i do?"

"It's not you... i just don't want-" i stop myself.

"What don't you want? I know you don't want me in this but i want to be in this. I want to help you... i care about you and you may not see it but i really do. It won't be this easy to get rid of me. You're stuck with me"

I drop my hand and spin around.

"You need to go! I'm not good for you! As long as your with me, you won't be happy" i pause and he stares at me, frozen in place.

"Who did this to you?" he sounds angry.

He walks forward, cupping my face gently, as if i were glass and he was afraid to break me.

"No one" i look away and sidesteps, so his eyes can meet mine again.

I try to look away, my eyes filling with tears. Not knowing what to do, he embraces me in a hug. I stiffen for a moment before wrapping my around around his waist and burying my face in his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair as i begin to cry.

A few hours later, i end up sitting on the couch while Peter dabs the blood off my face with a washcloth. Something about it seems familiar but i brush the thought off. I wince in pain as he wipes near my jaw.

"Sorry" he says, pulling away.

"No, it's fine... continue"

He continues cleaning up my face and once he's done, he tells me to lay on the couch. I do as he says and he places a icepack on my ribs and forehead. I stare at the ceiling, trying to get my mind off of the pain.

Peter gets me a glass of water from the kitchen and some advil. I gulp down the water with the pill and stay sitting up. Peter sits down next to me, awkwardly silent.

"I know Matt did this..." he says and i nod. "Karama's going to be a bi-" he's inturrupted by the door swinging open.

A women with curly, dark brown hair wearing black slacks and a purple blouse stands in the doorway, carrying grocery bags.

I jump up from the couch, ignoring the pain.

"Mom?"

"I got out early from work after a phone call saying there was trouble at school" her gaze moves from me to Peter, who's awkwardly sitting on the couch. "and this is?"

Peter quickly stands up, walking up next to me.

"Peter... Peter Parker" he introduces himself then offers to help with groceries.

She waves him off, walking in and placing them on the table.

"If i would have known we were having guests, i would have planned to make something nicer" she says, busying herself in the kitchen.

I stand in the living room, watching her, frozen. I haven't seen her in three days and this is how she reacts? just casually making dinner? Peter seems amazed to, but not like i am.

"Um, mom"

"yes honey?"

"never mind" i drop my head and go back to the couch.

"Oh! I forgot to ask!" she walks over to me. "So... what's new?"

I laugh.

**A/N**

**Well well look at that(: Predictions? Well i hope this was at least a little bit slower... I'm trying(: Make sure to review and favorite. For yours and my sake i won't hold the story hostage again. Also, a quick note that i'm going to be away next week so i might stop updating for a little bit but i'll be back! So yup... Review and favorite!(:**

** ~Amanda~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if this isn't accurate but it's not suppose to be(: i'm trying to change up the story a little bit without completely changing Spider-man(: Anyhow, enjoy!(:**

**Chapter 9**

We sit down at the table once my mom finishes cooking meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Peter sits next to me and my mom sits across from us.

"Pass the meatloaf?" my attempt of breaking the awkward silence.

My mom reaches to her side and hands me the plate with meatloaf slices on it. I use my fork to push some one my plate.

"So...Peter" my mom says, getting his attention. "How did you meet Amanda?"

Peter quickly swallows a mouthfull of food. "We have some classes together"

"So who asked who out?" i choke on my food and my mom gives me a questioning look.

I take a sip of my water to calm my coughing fits. "We- it isn't like that"

"we're just friends" Peter adds and i nod in agreement.

"Oh" she turns to me. "What happend today?"

"Nothing, just some kids were being stupid"

"Stupid enough to give you a black eye and a split lip?"

"Welcome to our generation"

"Kaleb would have protected you" she whispers under her breath and i freeze in place.

"Not right now mom"

"But honey, you know it's true"

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do about it"

"bu-"

"Mom, stop" i beg.

"Honey, Kaleb died for you... the least you can do is talk about him-"

"God dammit! Stop it Mom!" i slam my fist down on the table and she shuts her mouth quickly.

Peter looks over at me and i mutter a silent apoligy, playing with my mashed potatoes on the plate. I could feel my mom staring but i kept staring at my plate, not looking up. I hear the legs of the chair as she pushed the chair back, getting up. Moments later i hear her bedroom door slam shut.

"Are you okay?" Peter puts his hand over my hand.

"Yeah" i look up at him, giving him a small smile but he doesn't buy it.

After we clear off the table and put all the leftovers in the fridge, i look over at Peter.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asks and i nod.

We slip out the front door and i shut it silently behind us, not wanting to disturb my mom. Once in the lobby, we walk outside the front doors. The smell of hot dogs greet me and the sound of people talking to each other and on their phones. I pull him into the crowd and turn into the familiar alleyway.

I take him down some other alleys until we stop in front of the wall of graffiti.

"This is where i found you earlier and you were near here when i found you crying" he says silently and i nod.

I put my hand on the heart and close my eyes, picturing Kalebs smiling face as i attempted to draw on the wall. The sound of his laugh is distant but still enjoyable.

"What happend?" Peter's voice inturrupts my thoughts. "I mean, you don't have to tell me i was just curious" he adds quickly.

"No, it's fine" i close my eyes again. "It was just a couple of months ago, actually..." i bite my lip, fighting back tears as the images flow back.

"Kaleb and i used to go down this alley all the time... we would do the stupidest things but it didn't matter. It was just a brother and a sister having fun so no one bothered us" i pause and smile at the memory of us running down the alleys with the tops of our spray paint cans held down so it left streaks behind us.

"One night, Kaleb wanted to take me out to the alley to paint a new idea he had. He came into my room and shook me until i woke up. He was really excited and i ignored the fact that it was four in the morning. We snuck past my mom and out the door. Once we approached the alley, there were other guys where our usual spot was" i lower my head. "they were drunk so Kaleb told them to go home. I tried to tell him to shut up but he kept at it, aruging with them until one threw a bottle. It hit me in the arm and the glass broke, tearing into my skin" my fingers trail my arm where the glass had pierced skin and scarred.

"This set Kaleb off. He was very protective towards me. He threw a punch at the guy with the bottle, knocking him to the ground. There were still three guys up though. One threw a punch but Kaleb kneed him in the stomach and sent him to the ground, moaning. One of the other guys had a pocket knife and Kaleb hadn't noticed him creeping up behind him. I screamed a warning to Kaleb but it was too late" i bite my lip till i taste blood.

"He stabbed him multiple times and i ran at the guy, pulling him back but he threw me into the wall, giving me a concussion. Kaleb fell to the ground in front of me and the guys picked their friends off the ground, taking off once they realized what they had done" I clench my fists as the image of the guys running away filled my head. "I held his hand, whispering it was going to be okay and he smiled and nodded, trying to believe it. He slipped into unconsiousness after what felt like hours. The police and ambulance arrived a while after. That's when i found out that Kaleb wasn't going to wake up" I whisper the last sentence, my eyes filling with tears at the image of him being carried away on a stretcher.

Peter pulls me into a hug and i don't fight it. I rest my head on his chest, not letting the tears fall.

"I'm a mess" i whisper.

"No you're not. You have every right to feel emotions" he runs his fingers through my hair.

"My mom... she got a new job. This gave her an exuse to get her mind off Kaleb. She was never home and when she got a day off she would sit in her room, depressed. I support myself, i can't depend on her anymore. That women you met tonight... that's not the women i once called my mother"

We stay silent for a while. The sound of sirens fill my ears as cop cars speed past the alley we are in. I pull back, looking up and watching as Peter gazes in the direction the cop cars are going, looking distant as if having an argument in his head. He opens his mouth to say something but i inturrupt him.

"Your aunt is going to be worried" he looks at me weird. "that's what you were going to say...wasn't it?"

"Well sh-"

"Somethings up... I hate to be like this but somethings not right with you Peter. What are you hiding from me? I've told you everything and you can't tell me this one thing"

"It's way more complicated then you think and trust me, if i could tell you, i would. It's just to dangerous and i don't want you to be hurt anymore" he whispers, his face close to me, backing me up to the wall.

"Please?" my voice sound like it belongs to a small child begging for a new doll.

"Amanda, don't make this harder" he cups his face with his hands, tilting my head up.

"You won't hurt me"

"How do you know that?"

"Because i trust you" Once the words are out of my mouth, i'm suprised on how truthful they are.

"Then trust me that when the time is right, i will tell you" I can feel his breath on my lips and i notice how close he is.

I realize that i want this. I want him close like this. I want him.

His blue eyes pierce into my dark brown ones.

Something rolls behind Peter and i peek around him.

"Um, Peter..."

"Yeah?"

"The sewer just flew open" He spins around and my eyes widen as a lizard tail slithers out of it. "and with a tail... there's always a bod-" i'm cut off by the hole that leads to the sewer cracks open wider as a giant lizard crawls out of it.

"Peter Parker" it hisses then looks over at me. "and friend" he reaches for me and I scream as Peter pushes me out of the way.

"Run!" he yells at me and i push myself off the ground, running towards the end of the alley.

Something wraps around my legs, causing me to trip and i dig my nails into the concrete as it drags me. It suddenly releases me and i hear Peter yelling at me to run again and this time i sprint out of the alley and run towards a cop car parked on the curb. I bang on the window where the cop sits, looking over paperwork.

He looks up and rolls the window down. I open my mouth to say something but i'm cut off by the screams of people on the sidewalk as the lizard walks out of the alleyway, Peter no where in sight. The cops eyes widen and he calls for backup, telling me to run. I nod and take off sprinting down the sidewalk.

The lizard spots me and begins coming towards me, pushing citizens out of the way. I duck into an alleyway and hide in a dark corner, holding my breath. The lizard walks in, searching for me. Once it passes, i let out a sigh of relief, crawling out of my hiding spot.

As i turn to walk out of the alley, something wraps around my body, lifting me in the air. i come face to face with the lizard. I scream and struggle to get free but the more i struggle, the more the lizards grip tightens.

"So you're Peter Parker's weakness?"

"I dont know what you're talking about" i hiss and he shakes me, his claws digging into my already bruised ribs.

"Yes you do" he hisses, coming close to my face.

"I'm not lying" i cry out, trying to breath as he tightens his grip.

"interesting... so maybe he hasn't told you"

"told me?" i manage to get out.

He laughs but quickly stops as something thumps him in the back of the head.

I let out a squeal as he releases me, sending me falling towards the pavement. Someone catches me and sets me down. I look over at Spider-man who crouches protectively in front of me.

"Well, Well, looks like someones been a bad lizard" he teases and the lizard swings at him.

He easily dodges it.

"You're getting on my nerves" the lizard hisses.

"I have a knack for that"

"Not any more" he grabs Spider-man, slamming him into the wall.

I jump up and look around for something to hit him with and my eyes rest on a pipe. Charging for it, i grab it and swing at the lizard. He spins around, dropping Spider-man and turning to me.

"Oh look, its Spider-mans little hero trying to save the day once again" he reaches for me but i jump to the side, dodging his grip.

Someone wraps their arm around my waist and i feel the sensation of flying. When i look down i realize my feet are no longer touching the ground. I gasp and turn my head to look at Spider-man.

"Are you crazy?!" i yell and and he shrugs.

"I think... You should be asking yourself that" he says, dropping down onto a roof.

He releases me and i step back from him.

"Are we even?" i cross my arms across my chest.

"From?"

"from you saving Alex and i's life... in the alley"

"Oh right, yeah" he scratches the back of his neck.

"You sound so familiar" i take a step towards him.

"I get that a lot"

I reach forward and he catches my wrist. I pull away quickly, stepping back.

"Anyways" he walks forward. "I'm going to throw you over the side of this building now"

"What?!" i ask and before i can scream, he throws me off the side.

A silver webbing wraps around me, causing me to stop and swing about two feet off the ground. Slowly, i let go of the webbing and step down, looking up. Spider-Man gives me a thumbs up before disapearing.

As soon as i walk out of the alley, cops swarm me with questions and i answer them as best i can without giving away any important information.

When i check my phone i have about one hundred missed calls from Alex and sadly, that's not an exageration.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a few more days till vacation(: I will miss you guys and this story but don't worry, it's a long bus ride so i will be writing chapters on the bus!(: when i return i'm going to upload a bunch of chapters for you guys to devour!(: Not literally... :/? **

** Don't forget to Review and Favorite!**

**Ps: Spideyfan2099... i like tacos and i'm glad you enjoy it(: **

** And to the rest of my fans... If you're feeling down, remember spidey with always be around!(:**

** That was really corny... **

** ~Amanda~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much to say lol(: **

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 10**

I lay on my stomach on Alex's bed, flipping through a magazine while she checks facebook on her labtop next to me.

"Tell me every detail and i swear, if i found you left a single one out..."

"Okay, Okay" i say, closing my magazine and holding up my hands in surrender.

We both roll on our backs and stare at the ceiling like we always do when we gossip. I tell her the whole story from beginning to end and she listens, making a few comments.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you were attacked by a giant lizard?" i nod. "and Spider-man saved your life" another nod. "Oh my Gosh where the hell have i been?" she says and dramatically puts her hand to her forehead, tilting her head back more.

I laugh and she gives me a creepy smile.

"Okay anyhow... i have an idea"

"No" i answer.

"No joke...it's a really good idea" i sigh.

"Fine, spill it"

"Okay so we write a list of people we think might be Spider-man an-"

"No, seriously... he saved my life the least i can do is stay out of his business..."

"Bu-

"Drop it Alex" i snap and she shuts up.

"Okay ms. grumpy pants" she mutters.

Alex's mom calls us for dinner a few minutes later and i jump off the bed, following Alex out her door to the dining room. Alex's mom greets us with a warm smile and i look over at her little brother running his cars over the table.

"Thomas, toys off the table" Alex's mom says nicely and he nods, putting the cars in the living room.

Her dad sits at the table, flipping through the newspaper. As usual, he's in a long white lab coat. He works at OSCORP but he's never told me exactly what for.

"We are having a guest tonight so behave" he says, not looking up from his newspaper.

"I'll try" Alex mutters under her breath and i hold in a laugh.

While I'm setting up the table, there's a knock on the front door and Alex's mom yells something from the kitchen.

"What?" Alex calls back.

"Open the door please and let him in"

"Oh, okay"

Alex and I rush at the door and open it, revealing a man Alex's dad's age in a white lab coat, making his blonde hair pop.

"Hello, you must be Alex" he says, shaking Alex's hand.

"Come in" she says, opening the door wider.

"Oh Dr. Connors, you're early" Alex's dad folds his newspaper, standing up to greet him.

"This is my wife, Melinda. My son, Thomas. My daughter, Alex" he gathers them under his arm. "and our adopted daughter, Amanda" he jokes.

"Oh, adopted?" Dr. Connors looks over at me and i get an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Not really, she's just here a lot" i nod in agreement as he hugs me to him.

"Anyways, let's all sit for dinner" Melinda ushers us all towards the dinner table and i take a seat next to Alex and across from Dr. Connors.

Melinda passes down the bowls of food and i scoop some peas and carrots onto my plate along with a porkchop.

"So, Dr. Connors, What do you study?" Alex asks once we are all settled in.

"I study Cross-Species genetics"

"Oh, is my dad your partner?"

"Oh no, i just see him around the building on break. I used to work with Richard Parker but he passed many years ago" i choke on my peas.

Alex hits my back and i finally get them down my throat.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Anyways, we know a kid named Peter Parker... is that his son?" Alex leans forward, waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Peter. Yes of course, i was actually just with him the other day. How do you know him?"

"Amanda hangs out with him" she makes sure to add a sarcastic tone to hang and i knugde her under the table.

"Tell him i said hi?" he turns to me and i nod.

After dinner, i tell Alex that my mom texted me saying that i had some chores to do and needed to get home.

"Don't leave me hear with Dr. Creep-a-lot" she whispers, grabbing my arm as i walk towards the door.

I laugh, wiggling out of her grip and walking out the door after saying goodbye to Dr. Connors and Alex's parents. I hug my coat closer to me as i walk down the sidewalk.

I had gotten Peter's number from Alex earlier and her dad also had his address. i take out the folded piece of paper, unfolding it a and staring at the address. If i catch a taxi i should be there in five minutes. I've been thinking about something for a while and although it hurts, i have to do something for both of our benefits.

I hop into a taxi and give the driver the address, leaning back in the backseat as he puts the car in drive. I watch out the window as trees blur by, praying that something would happen so i could delay this for a little longer. I just hoped i wouldn't back out last minute.

Once we reach the address, i hand the driver some money, thanking him and hopping out of the car. I look at the little two story house that sits in front of me before walking up the sidewalk. I knock silently on the door.

An older women answers, giving me a sweet smile.

"Hello" she greets me.

"Hi, Can i speak to Peter?" i ask and she nods.

"Peter! There's a girl at the door for you!" she calls then invites me in.

I stand in the doorway for a moment before I see Peter coming down the stairs. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Amanda"

"Hey" i pull the jacket tighter to me.

He clears his throat.

"Um, Aunt May, can we have some privacy?" he asks nicely.

"Oh, of course sweetie" she says and disapears upstairs.

"what's up?"

"I need to talk to you" i say and he leads me over to the couch.

Once we're seated, he gives me a questioning look.

"I have to say something first" Peter says and i bite my lip, nodding.

"We shouldn't hang out anymore"

"what?" my eyes widen.

"Whenever you're with me, i always put you in danger, i don't want that for you"

"You don't get to choose what happens to me"

"I have an affect on your safety"

"No, no you don-"

"Amanda, you don't understand"

"You're right. I don't understand. I trusted you and now you're telling me that you can't hang out anymore?"

"It's not like that"

"That's exactly how it is" i stand up.

"No, please just let me explain" he grabs my hand but i pull away.

"I. trusted. you Peter Parker" i whisper before turning around and walking towards the door.

Suddenly, he's in front of me, blocking the doorway. I look away so he doesn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Amanda, just listen" I don't answer.

"Something really bad is about to happen and i don't want you getting hurt. This isn't because i don't care. It's because i care too much" i stay silent. "Just say something" he begs.

"Then tell me. What are you keeping from me?"

"I-I can't" he turns away from me and i shake my head, pushing past him and walking out the door.

"Wait" he calls and i stop. "What were you going to tell me?"

I sigh and turn around. "i was in love with a boy named Peter Parker"

Before he can answer, i'm walking down the sidewalk away from his house. My converse slap against the sidewalk as i hold in tears.

"Don't cry" i whisper. "Please don't cry"

I turn around, Peter is still in the doorway, watching after me with a frown.

I lean against the wall in my bedroom, hand in my hair and head between my legs, crying. How could he? i trusted him with everything. I gave him my heart and he did what everyone else does. He left me. Hell, he probably gave up. I should have predicted it. I should've known better. Especially after Kaleb. You can never keep anything good in your life.

The next day i decide to walk to school, not in the mood to hear Alex question my mood. Half awake, i shove my stuff my locker and ignore Matt who yells stuff at me from across the hallway. I grab my binder and shut my locker.

"You've got some nerve" Matt says, following me as i walk down the hall, trying to avoid him. "You know, coming back to school" i spin around.

"Leave me alone" i hiss at him, not in the mood.

"what are you going to do about it?" he shoves me back and i run forward at him.

I knee him where the sun don't shine and lift my knee as he doubles over, kneeing him in the face. When he stands back up, his nose is bleeding.

"You bi-"

"What's the matter? Mad you got your butt kicked by your own victim?"

He grabs me, slamming me against the locker and raising his fist.

"Go ahead" i whisper. "Hit me, if it makes you feel better"

He holds his fist there for a few moments later before dropping it, then me.

"Consider this a warning" then he walks away.

Alex pushes her way to the front of the crowd, giving me a high five.

"What the hell was that?"

"i-"

"Nevermind, don't answer... that was awesome!" she screams and i smile.

"yeah" i look at the crowd, making eye contact with Peter. "I guess"

**Remember the more reviews and favorites the faster the chapters will be posted(: **

** Review and Favorite i'd love feedback and advice **

** ~Amanda~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I posted a chapter before but it was really bad so I deleted it and re-wrote the whole thing:/ Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11**

"Wanna hear a joke" Alex knudges me.

"No"

"Okay, Knock Knock"

"No ones home"

"Hmm... must be out shopping" she jokes, trying to cheer me up. "You're such a buzzkill"

I bite into my apple, rolling my eyes. Alex and I lay in the grass on our backs in front of the school. School ended a few minutes ago but Alex wanted to hang around and since we both had nothing better to do, we did.

It's been about a week since Peter and I last talked. It feels like years though. I miss him but i bet he doesn't care. He lied and then he dumped me in my own shadow of regret and sorrow.

Tomorrow it will have been six months since Kaleb's death.

"Are we going to the cemetary tomorrow?" Alex asks, as if reading my mind.

"I think i'm going to go alone..."

"Oh, that's fine... I'll stop by Sunday" she pushes herself into a sitting position.

"Mkay" i close my eyes, soaking in the sun.

"You're going to get really bad tan lines" Alex comments.

"Mhmmm"

"Let's go to the lake this weekend"

"Okie Dokie" I don't open my eyes.

"You're so boring today"

"Thanks"

"It wasn't a compliment"

"Then no thanks" she flicks me in the forward.

"Ouch" i sit up. "Why? Just why would you do that?"

"Peter's looking at us" She whispers in my ear.

"That's cool" i lay back down and this time she elbows me in the stomach.

"Ouch! Seriously" i sit back up.

"Look" i sigh, following her gaze.

Peter sits on the bench, snapping pictures of the scenery.

"I care?"

"He was just looking at us..."

"Okay" i decide not to lay back down, knowing she will hurt me again.

I finish up my apple and play with the core.

"I bet you i can make it in the garbage over ther" i point to the garbage about twenty feet away.

"Hahahaha No"

"What me"

"I'm watching" Alex crosses her arms.

I pull my arm back, chucking it in the direction of the garbage can. It lands in it and i stand up, cheering. Alex laughs.

"Take a bow" She says, clapping.

I take a silly bow, making sure to exaggerate it.

On the way home, i stop at a vender selling flowers, picking out a blue flower with red thorns on it. Kaleb's favorite colors. Peter's too.

I push Peter out of my head, not wanting to think about him.

Spinning around, i run into someone, dropping the flower. I let of a yelp and scramble to catch it before it falls and slicing my finger. I bring my finger to my mouth, looking up.

"I'm really sorry" Peter says, bending down and picking the flower up off the ground and handing it to me.

"It's fine" i take the flower from him, a little to forcefully.

"I wanted to talk to you, actually" he says and i start to walk away.

"About?"

"The other night"

"There's nothing to talk about" i start to walk away again and he grabs my arm.

"Please, just let me explain"

"You already did" i try to pull away but he tightens his grip, making sure it's not too tight.

"Not necessarily"

"What is there to explain? You don't want to talk to me anymore, i get it"

"No, you don't"

"How would you know?" he looks around.

"Can we go somewhere more... private?" i sigh and we walk together, silently, to the coffe shop.

He buys us both a iced coffee and we take a seat near the window. Cupping the coffee in my hands, i take a sip.

"Start explaining" I play with my straw.

"Let's start with, i'm sorry"

"For?"

"Thinking that pushing you away could protect you. I was wrong. I didn't say the stuff i said because i thought you were crazy. I thought it would help things but in the end it hurt us both"

"Wow, touching" i mutter, taking another sip of coffee.

"I'm trying to apoligize..."

"mhmm" i twist my staw between my fingers and he stays silent.

"You don't want things to get better?"Peter questions.

"Oh, I do, but you don't get it... things can't get better"

"What do you mean?" he furrows his brows.

"You pushed me away once how do i know you won't do it again?"

"Because you can trust me"

"Trust has to be earned and you have a long way to go"

"How can i earn it"

"First, by telling me what you're keeping from me"

"I can't" he sighs, looking down.

"Why can't you?!"

"because knowing, can get you killed. Sometime ignorance is bliss"

"I can't do this" i push my chair back, standing up.

"Amanda, don't"

"Don't what?"

"Just sit back down and we can talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about, Peter" i walk out the door and hear him following me.

"Amanda, just stop for a second" i don't stop. "Amanda! I am not going to let you walk away again!" he grabs my arm, causing me to stop suddenly.

My grip tightens on the flowers in my hand.

"Listen, i'm sorry"

"Sorry means you won't do it again"

"Like i said, i'm sorry" i stay silent. "I'm sorry for everything and i don't want to hurt you anymore then i already have" his voice begs for me to stay, pulling me closer.

"Can you at least just tell me what you're hiding. Please, i'm begging you. I've told you everything, why can't you tell me?"

"I will... just not now"

"and what the hell is up with the giant lizard?"

"Long story..."

"I've got time"

"Not now"

"Is that your answer for everything" i cross my arms.

"No, just for a couple things"

"Oh"

"Yup, can we take a seat somewhere?"

"I actually have got to go"

"You sure?"

"yeah"

"Need me to walk you somewhere?"

"No"

"Okay..."

"Yup, bye" he waves in response and i walk away, letting out a sigh of relief before bumping into someone.

"Oh, Amanda, i'm so sorry" i look up to Dr. Connors.

"Oh no, it's fine"

"What are you doing, walking around main st?"

"Oh, i was just with a friend" i say, turning around and waving over at Peter, who watches with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Peter"

"Yeah"

"Well, have a nice day, i was actually just looking for Peter"

"Oh, you too" he walks past me and i look behind me, looking for Peter, but he's already gone.

Alex lays on the floor next to me, humming along to a song in her head and i try to block her out, thinking.

"So... did you get your brother flowers?"

"yeah" i answer, distantly.

"Cool, what else?"

"I ran into Peter" I swear, her ears perk up.

"Hmmm... really, what did he say"

"He apoligized"

"Oh, that's good"

"mhmm"

"You're boring" she complains before going back to humming.

**A/N**

** This is my last chapter i'm writing before the trip so i'll update in about a week! Will miss you!**

** Review and Favorite while i'm gone!(: **

** ~Amanda~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellllooooo!(: I'm back... i know... i know... you missed me(: **

**Well... not really that good but i'm working on some new chapter(: Be prepared for a new character!**

**Chapter 12**

"Would you like some eggs, honey?" i clench the flower in my hand and look up at Alex's mom.

"Sure" I give her a small smile as she scrapes eggs onto my plate with a blue spatula.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Alex's mom asks, getting a glass out of the cupboard.

"I already tried, mom" Alex sips her orange juice and begins shoveling eggs into her mouth.

"I'm fine" i ignore Alex's snort and take a small bite of toast.

"Seriously, i'd just drop you off, wait, then we can go to lunch or something" Alex lifts her butter knife, dipping it into the tub of butter.

"I said i'm fine" i set my half eaten toast back on the plate.

"You're not, you're just stubborn" i push my chair back, standing up.

"Thanks for the eggs, i'm going to head out now"

"Oh but honey you barely touched your eggs" Alex's mom points at my plate.

"I didn't mean that Amanda, just sit back down" Alex gives me a sorry look.

"I know, i'm not mad, i just really have to go. I'll call you after and we can go out for lunch"

"Fine, i'm picking you up from the cemetary in an hour" Alex sets her glass down.

"Alex..."

"Be ready"

"Fine" i walk out the door, being careful not to slam it behind me.

The walk to the cemetary is chilly since i'm only wearing one of Alex's tank-tops, a pair of dark blue jeans, vans and a light jacket that the breeze easily goes through. I hug it closer to me anyway.

Twenty minutes later, i approach a tall black fence with points at the top. I shiver at the thought of it being there to keep the dead from escaping. I push the fence open and slip in, closing it behind me.

I walk down the rows and rows of tombstones till i'm towards the back. Turning into the grassier area, i ignore a crying women who kneels at a gray tombstone. A man towers over a ground stone in a white lab coat. i ignore the fact he only has one arm before realizing it's Dr. Connors. I stay silent, walking past him and keeping my head down.

Cutting across some gravestones, i approach a light brown, above ground stone. I run my hand over the engravings.

_Kaleb Silver 1996-2013_

_Loving Son and Brother _

"Hey" i whisper, sitting down in the grass in front of it.

I pull a few weeds with my hands, throwing them aside. digging a small hole with my hands, I place the flowers stem in it, burying it again.

"I got you your favorite colors... i have a lot to catch you up on" I lay back in the grass and in a low voice, i tell him everything that's gone on this month from Peter to Spider-man to the giant lizard.

"I wish you were here... things would be so different and less complicated. I would see mom more and we could hang out and spray paint all the time. Alex would be able to annoy you more too. Peter wouldn't be in the picture to complicate things or anyone else... just us... Though i have mixed feelings for Peter. I understand he probably hates me and feels bad for it but... i kind of still have feelings for him that i'm struggling to get over. But i will... for you" i stay silent for a while, just lying on my back and listening to the breeze as if he's responding.

"Amanda, i thought i heard you" i open my eyes to see Dr. Connors looking down at me.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting a friend" He looks around. "and you?"

"Same" just a friend... what a lie.

"Do you need someone to walk back with?"

"No thanks, Alex should actually be here around now" i push myself up.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you. Tell Peter i said hi"

"I'll try" i whisper.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's just, Peter and i don't really talk that much anymore..."

"Oh, what happend" He furrows his eyesbrows.

"Nothing, he just said some things"

"Us boys can be stupid a lot. Especially to hurt a nice girl like you" he smiles at me.

"Thanks" I smile back and turn as i see Alex's car approaching the entrance of the fence.

"Nice seeing you" he calls as i start to walk away.

"You too" i wave and run towards the fence, hopping into her car.

When i look back at the cemetary, Dr. Connors stands there, staring at Kaleb's grave.

"Weird" Alex sips her coffee as i tell her about seeing Dr. Connors.

"You got that right" i cup mine in my hands.

"So did you plant his flower?" She refers to Kaleb and i nod.

"I think he liked it" I smile.

"Probably, those were his favorite colors" I look down.

"I know... i miss annoying him"

"Me too" I bite my lip.

"Next topic" She clears her throat.

"There seems to be a Parker entering" she looks behind me at the entrance and i put my hood up.

I stand up, sitting at a table so i'm facing the window but still in hearing distance of Alex.

"Amanda what ar-"

"Shhhhh!" I shush her, not wanting Peter to know i'm here.

"Just, act like i'm not here" I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"Fine" i hear her turn around in the seat and i watch her in the window.

"Hey Peter" She waves him over and he looks over, smiling at her.

"Hey, Alex" he walks over, skateboard in hand.

"Take a seat" she pats the table in front of her.

"Thanks" he awkwardly sits down, sipping his ice coffee.

"I heard about you and Amanda" I'm tempted to turn aorund and slap her.

"What did you hear?" He puts his hands on the table.

"Well you said stuff, she said stuff, you know the usual..." Alex makes random gestures.

"Oh, yeah i guess" he seems confused. "Does she hate me?"

"Not really... she's just... sad?" she shrugs.

"Tell her i'm really sorry. I've tried talking to her and she won't listen" he sighs.

"Well, you have to show you care, not just say you care"

"How am i suppose to show i care?"

"I don't know" she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Your her best friend, not me, help me out" he sounds desprate.

"I can help a friend but i can't stitch a wound"

"You really don't look like the nurse type" he jokes.

"Exactly, my point proven, you should go though..."

"I just g-"

"I have a really bad cold" She purposly sneezes on him then starts fake coughing hysterically.

I hold in a laugh as he leans back a little bit to avoid the splash zone.

"Okay, i'll talk to you some other time" he stands up, grabbing his coffee and exiting.

I watch out the window as he sips his coffee and skates down the street, past me, before scooching back across from Alex.

"Your a looser" i giggle.

"Says the one who wouldn't let him see her" She knudges me and i shrug.

"How is he suppose to show it"

"I have no idea" She shrugs again and i laugh.

"Once again, you're an idiot" she takes an exaggerated bow and i laugh.

A few passerbys stare at her but others just shrug it off and keep walking. Right now, we are walking down the center of a small park, towards a playground.

"I'll race you too the playground" Alex gives me a toddler smile.

"No thanks"

"Because you know i'll win" She nudges me.

"Nope, i just would hate to see a loser cry"

"Fine, on the count of three" she gets in a running stance.

"One, tw-"

"Three!" Alex yells and we both stumble forward towards the park.

Since we're both laghing uncontrollably, we both fall about five feet from the slide, me on top of her.

"Get...off...me" She says between fits of giggles.

I slide off of her, laying on my back beside her in the woodchips.

"I think there's a woodchip down my pants" i mutter.

"That pervert" Alex jokes and we both laugh again.

I get up, running into the bathroom and getting the woodchip out. Alex stands on the other side of the door, laughing at my awkward noises.

"Rude!" I call to her and she laughs louder.

Alex drives me to my house around sunset after we stayed at the park for a few hours and went shopping. I give her a big hug before walking into the lobby and getting in the elevator. Once at my floor, i walk to the apartment. Unlocking it, i walk in to the lights on.

"Mom?" I call, guessing it's her but she doesn't answer.

"Amanda, wow, you've grown" A taller boy exits the kitchen into the living room.

He flashes me a perfect smile and adjusts the dark brown bangs that cover his blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" i give him a confused look.

"Well i was just visiting... in honor of Kaleb"

"What do you want, Luke?"

"Seriously, i'm just saying hi" He walks over and tries to wrap his arm around me but i duck away.

"Don't be like that" he frowns.

I stare at Luke as if he's a ghost. Luke was Kaleb's best friend but no one but Kaleb really liked him. He was attractive but he was also a total rebel. Kaleb and him were inseperable except for when he hung out with me. Me, being fifteen and him, being seventeen. I liked him but i wasn't the biggest fan of his prescence.

"You should go" i point at the door.

"Oh come on, Amanda. Let me take you out for a coffee to cheer you up" he pleads.

"I don't need cheering up from you"

"I think you do" he grabs my wrist and before i can object, he's dragging me out the door.

**A/N**

** Once again... Peter is left in the dark... Amanda is left sad and confused... Alex is left goofy and trying to cheer sad and confused Amanda up... Ya know... the usual(: I'm going to update more often now(: Vacation was fun and i got a lot of ideas while on it.  
Hope you guys like Luke... he's going to play a good part in this book... Any suggestions for him? He would love some amazing suggestions(:**

** Remember to Favorite and Review!(: **

** ~Amanda~**


	13. Chapter 13

**AHHHH don't kill me! I've been having a writers block!): But i'm back and ready to entertain(: Who wants some more spider?(:**

**Chapter 13**

"So Luke's back?" Alex crosses her arms across her chest, giving Luke a dirty look.

"Missed you to Al" He smiles at her and she scowls back.

"What do you want?" She hisses at him, refusing to open her door all the way.

"Well i decided to come back to NYC to these welcome arms of yours" Luke smirks.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"I seriously want nothing" Alex goes to slam the door but he puts his hand on it, stopping it from closing. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hmm, i don't know... maybe because right after Kaleb's death you bit the dust. Why then? Why are you back now? We don't need you anymore" She struggles to shut the door but finally slams it.

"Alex" I call.

"What" Her pouty voice is muffled by the door.

"We were just about to go out for ice cream... but since you-"

"No, i'm coming" I hear her footsteps before the door opens again.

She shuts it behind her, pushing past Luke and walking down the hallway.

"Behave" I whisper to Luke who smirks at me.

"That's just no fun though"

Alex and I sit across from Luke at a picnic bench in front of a frozen custard place. Alex licks the sides of her chocolate ice cream while Luke works on munching on his cone. I watch them in amusement while scooping cookie dough out of a dish with a cone on top.

"You're a mess" I mutter, handing Alex a napkin to clean off her face.

"Oh shush, if you got the same thing you'd find a way to get it on your forehead" Alex wipes her mouth. "enough about this... seriously i'm not joking. Why are you here, Luke?" she looks at him.

"I'm not joking either, i missed you guys and i realized leaving you was wrong. I came back, isn't that all that matters"

"No all that matters was that you weren't here when we needed you"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Alex doesn't respond, just goes back to eating her ice cream. "Amanda?"

"Hmm" i look up.

"Do you forgive me?" i shrug and he sighs.

"I'm not really angry.. truthfully... i wasn't that hurt... we don't even talk about you"

"Oh" he looks kind of hurt.

"At least you came back" Alex looks up.

"Amanda!"

"What? Shouldn't we be happy he's back?"

"No! He left us!"

"Alex, you really need t-" but i don't finish because she stands up and storms away with her icecream. I get up, running after her, followed by Luke.

When we walk out, Alex is nowhere to be seen.

"She's probably hiding" Luke looks around.

"This isn't like her, at all" I look up at Luke.

"I'm sorry" He frown down at me.

"It doesn't matter"

"I know, let's just find her before she does something stupid"

"Too late" I mutter as we turn the corner.

Alex stands in front of me with the famous Peter Parker beside her. She crosses her arms and Peter awkwardly looks around.

"I found Peter" She looks at me.

"Cool, can we go now" i go to grab her arm and she steps back.

"I have a proposal" Alex looks at me, then Luke.

"Seriously, Alex? who is this dude" Luke motions at Peter.

"Shut up, Luke" Alex looks over at me.

"Okay, fine, what's your...proposal?" i cross my arms.

"I'll talk it out with Luke"

"Good, le-"

"If you go have dinner with Peter" She cuts me off and i shut my mouth.

"Ale-"

"Amanda, just go have dinner with him" she points at Peter who looks suprised too.

"I- she didn't- she kind of just grabbed me- and" Peter shuts his mouth when Alex knudges him.

"Don't use Peter as a chip, seriously" I look at Alex.

"Listen, Amanda, whatever is going on with you and him is clearly bothering you. This is a win-win deal... just take it..." Alex begs and i look over at Luke who shrugs.

"I don't even know him..." Luke states and i roll my eyes and hold out my hand.

"Shake on it" Alex squeals and grabs my hand, shaking it.

She walks over to us and shoves me towards Peter, grabbing Luke and dragging him in the opposite direction. Peter and i awkwardly stand next to each other, watching after Alex and Luke.

I sigh and push past Peter, walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait up" Peter jogs up beside me.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" i stop, crossing my arms across my chest.

"No, i swear"

"I don't believe me"

"You don't have to, i'm telling the truth though"

"Sure, because you're really good at that" I start walking again and he walks backwards in front of me.

"just give me one more chance and i promise you won't regret it"

"No"

"Ouch" he puts his hand over his heart.

"Poor Peter Parker" i roll my eyes.

"I like my name when you say it" He jokes and i roll my eyes again.

"Stop trying to flirt"

"Flirt...verb... meaning to lead on or toy with. Therefore, i am not flirting, i am just stating facts"

"I think your toying with me"

"That's your job"

"what's that suppose to mean?" He stops walking, causing me to bump into him.

I make a move to push by him but he grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Nevermind, just listen to me" i turn away when he tries to look me in the eye.

"Fine, start explaining" I look down.

"I hope you know, i'm only keeping secrets to protect you" I open my mouth to object but he inturrupts me. "I know you don't believe me and i don't expect you to but just trust me, okay? Maybe someday, when things aren't as dangerous, i'll tell you"

"Are you a bank robber?" His eyes widen at my question.

"A bank robber, seriously?" I shrug.

"Well, you say it's dangerous and you always disapear when there's sirens"

"Doesn't make me a bank robber"

"What about... a superhero" I smirk.

"I wouldn't really call it that..."

"Aha! So you fight crime! Are you a spy" I poke him in the chest, accusingly.

"A spy? That's the best you can think of?"

"Don't judge, mister, i'm only trying to protect you" I use my best male impression.

"I am"

"Judging?"

"No, protecting you" I stay silent and he releases my arm, expecting me to push by him again, but i don't.

"How can i trust you when you won't tell me anything?" i look up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Amanda, the last thing i want is for anything to happen to you"

"Can you please, just tell me, i promise i won't tell anyone" I beg.

"You know i can't"

"Yes you can. You just don't want to"

"Trust me, i do" Something flashes in his eyes, maybe guilt? but it's gone before i can read it.

"Then tell me"

"I can't"

"Exactly" I push by him.

"Don't do this Amanda"

"Don't do what?" I turn around, looking at him again.

"Don't act like you don't care. You can't keep pushing me away like this. I want you to be safe and i will do anything to make sure that happens. Sometimes, its best if you don't know certain things."

"First of all, you pushed ME away, so don't even start" I step towards him again.

"You're so stubborn"

"You're so secretive"

"It's better for both of us"

"Obviously not, this secret is tearing us apart"

"No, we're tearing each other apart!" i open my mouth to reply but quickly shut it, taking a step back.

"I... don't know how to respond to that" I say silently.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Peter takes a step towards me but i step back again.

"You're right... we are tearing each other apart... but there was nothing to tear"

"Are you telling me we were nothing?" He sounds hurt.

"We were friends Peter"

"You told me you loved me"

"Loved... There's a difference between love and loved..."

"Yes, the difference is one mistake and i will fix it, i promise" His voice lowers.

"How?"

"I don't know, but i'll find away" he looks down.

"There's always a way in your world isn't there?"

"Why shouldn't there be?"

"Sometimes it's better to give up"

"I'm not giving up on us..." I don't move as he steps towards me this time. "Amanda, i love you. Not loved. Love. Present tense, as in now. I know you don't love me back but i just want you to know... when you walked out the door i realized i made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not asking you to run back in my arms like it never happend. I'm just asking for a second chance" i stay silent, letting it soak in.

"Why did you let me walk away? Why didn't you stop me?" I frown.

"Because i thought it was for the best and i was wrong"

"Very"

"One more chance, please?" he walks up to me, cupping my face with his hands.

I try to tell myself to pull away but I can't do it. A small part of me hates him but a larger part wants this. I want him to tell me he loves me. I want to trust him. I want to love him back again.

"One more" I whisper and his eyes brighten.

"I won't mess up this time" He whispers.

"Good"

I want this. I want him.

**A/N**

** Oh my... (: What's going on here?(: Any ideas for what should happen next? Maybe the big reveal might come soon... or maybe i'll just torture you some more(: Lol(: **

** Well i hope you enjoyed... i'm going away again this weekend but i'll post probably Monday!(: I sorry for the wait): Writer's block stinks:/ **

** Favorite and pleasepleaseplease Review! I love reviews(: They inspire me to write more and update faster(: Any ideas? please share... i'd love to hear them(: **

** ~Amanda~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adding a twist!(: Hope you like it...(: **

**Chapter 14**

He leads the way to a bar and grill, stopping once in front of it.

"Is this okay?" He asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah" I smile up at him.

He opens the door for me and i walk in, followed by him. The greeter seats us at a booth near the bar in view of the TV, handing us paper menus.

"What are you in the mood for" Peter asks, scanning over his menu.

"Not sure" i look at the dinner section in mine. "A burger maybe" I shrug.

"Their chedder burger is pretty good"

"Seems fattening"

"Isn't every burger" He sets his menu down, smirking at me.

"True..." i look over at the TV that has the news.

"What's new with NYC?" He asks, following my gaze.

"Spider-man strikes again at a bank robbery" I say, reading the heading of the broadcast.

"Nothing new" Peter shrugs.

"That guy is crazy" i mutter.

"How?"

"He gives the police trouble"

"I think he just helps do what police never could" He leans his elbows on the table.

"Our city was fine without him"

"Now it's even better with him"

"Awfully defiant" I accuse him and he opens his mouth to argue but the waitress inturrupts us.

"Can i start you off with drinks?" A medium aged brunette holds up her notepad, clicking her pen impatiently.

"I'll take a coke" Peter orders.

"Sprite" I say when she looks at me and she scribbles it down, walking away.

"Did you hear what happend last month?" Peter leans forward again from across the booth.

"With?"

"Spider-man..."

"With the giant lizard that almost killed me?"

"Yeah, that"

"Yup, he defeated it and blahblah" I roll my eyes.

"You think it's boring?"

"No i think you care an awful to much about this guy" he shuts his mouth.

We both stay silent until the waitress slides our drinks in front of us, tossing two straws into the middle of the table.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" She pulls out her notepad again.

"Yeah, i'll have a chedder burger" I say, putting my menu in the middle of the table.

"I'll have the same" Peter puts his menu on top of mine and the waitress takes them.

I look over at the TV again as a headline flashes, catching my eye.

"Could there be a new villian in NYC?" I read out loud and Peter follows my gaze again.

"New villian?"

"That's what it says" I mutter, looking over at him but he has his eyes glued to the TV.

_Witnesses say he generates electricity through a rope that is swung violently, slashing things in half. _

"Like fruit ninja!" I joke.

"Not necessarily" Peter doesn't look away from the TV that shows a video that looks like it was taken on a cheap cell phone camera.

The video is of a man swinging his rope and slashing a police car in motion in half. People scream in the backround and the person taking the video keeps shaking and moving the camera as people push the person.

"That's crazy" I comment and reach across the table, knudging Peter. "Peter?"

"Yeah?" He looks over at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, i'm just into stuff like that..." He turns back towards me.

"Let's see spider-man try to take him down without getting hurt"

"Yeah... that should be interesting" He seems distant.

We talk about our favorite marvel charactors for a few minutes before eating our burgers. Once we're finished eating, Peter pays and we leave.

"Thanks...for dinner" I pull my jacket tighter to me as i walk beside Peter on the busy sidewalk.

"No problem" Even though it's dark, i can still see his goofy smile. "Thanks for giving me a second chance"

"Yup" i look down at my feet as we approach a crosswalk and begin to walk down it. "I just hope you don't ruin it"

"Me neither" he sighs and leads me to a bench on the other side of the road.

"i want you to remember something Kaleb always told me" i pull my knees to my chest.

"Yeah?" He looks over at me.

"Every secret comes with a price" Peter stays silent.

"My Aunt May told me that once" he looks down.

"Kaleb would tell me everytime he knew i had done something wrong"

"He's right"

"I know" I close my eyes.

_"Amanda, someone's here to pick you up" My teacher leaned down on my desk. _

_"Thanks" I threw my bag over my shoulder, giving her a look as i walked out the door. _

_Kaleb was signing a clipboard in the front office and when i walked in, he turned around and smiled at me. _

_"Mom's here to pick us up" I follow him as he walks out the door. _

_"Why?"_

_"Why not?" i keep my mouth shut, following him out. _

_Like kaleb said, my mom sits in her small car in the front loop of the middle school and i slip in the passenger seat before Kaleb can object. He sighs and slams the door, crossing his arms in the back seat. _

_"Why did you pick us up early?"_

_"Kaleb called saying he didn't feel good" _

_"What's wrong" I turn around in my seat, looking at him. _

_"I got bored" _

_"Kaleb" my mom shakes her head. _

_"I don't see Amanda complaining" he points out. _

_"That's not the point" _

_"Sorry mom" Kaleb looks down and i turn around. _

_The rest of the car ride home is silent and once we pull in front of the building, we both hop out. _

_"Don't be out for long!" My mom yells as we run down the sidewalk. _

_"I'll race you to the alley" Kaleb smiles at me. _

_"It's on" We both charge forward towards the alley. _

_Kaleb, of course, ends up beating me and i sigh, trying to catch my breath. _

_"You...are...fast..." I say inbetween gasps and he laughs. _

_"And you are out of shape, yet still skinny" he smiles and i laugh. _

_"So why did you lie to mom?" I lean on the wall. _

_"What do you mean"_

_"about the bullies" _

_"Oh, i didn't want her getting involved" He sighs. _

_"Matt can't keep treating you like crap forever"_

_"Yeah... i know... but if he tries to put a hand on you again, i'll kill him" He makes a joking motion with his hands and i laugh. _

_"I know i'm going to pay for this lie" He sighs. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know what i mean, Amanda" He looks up. "Every secret comes with a price" _

_Something flashes in his eyes but i can't read it. _

_"And i'm about to pay" He whispers, looking down. _

"Amanda?" Peters voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I answer, not looking at him.

"Are you okay?" i nod.

"You seemed kind of..."

"Distant" I finish for him and he nods.

"Yeah, something like that... are you okay?" my mind flashes back to the memory.

"Do you know the price, Peter?"

"Huh?"

"For your secrets... do you understand the price?" i look over at him, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah... i guess"

"No, not you guess... you have to understand-" I choke on my words, going quiet.

"Amanda" i look away, holding in tears.

The memories keep hitting me like bricks. I missed Kaleb. I never realized how much i missed him but now it hit me. I needed my role model back. How selfish was i? I took away the one thing i loved. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be dead. What's my price? There must be a price for lying to the cops.

I had said we had gotten mugged. i guess we did...in a way. I left out the part where they threw the bottle. i left out the part where he had fought them. I had lied to the cops. I had lied to my mother. But i hadn't lied to Peter. Maybe that took away the price?

"Amanda!" Peter shakes my shoulder and i jump back.

"I'm really sorry, i have to get home now..." i stand up, my thoughts mixed around in my head as if in a blender on high.

"Just sit back down for a minute" Peter stands up. "I know somethings bothering you"

"No, really... i'm fine" another lie. Another price. Why now? Why did this thought come to me now?

"I know you're not fine" he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"No, really, i'm fine" i walk forward, stumbling a little and Peter grabs for me. I pull away quickly, stumbling back into the street.

"Amanda!" Peter yells and i hear the honk before i see the truck coming at me.

There's my price. After all, i deserved a death much worse then Kalebs.

What am i thinking? I'm not ready to die.

I close my eyes, unable to scream and wait for the impact.

Something grabs at the front of my shirt, sending me towards the sidewalk and out of the road. I stumble into Peter's chest, shaking. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Don't ever... do that again" Peter whispers to me and i nod, still shaking.

"How did you..." I don't finish.

"I promised you i would protect you" he whispers. "and i don't break promises"

**Well there you go!(: And for all you impatient little fellers... The secret will be revealed... sooooooonnnnn... could be next chapter... could be in another 10... the world will never know(: Just keep reading. And you know how to get faster updates? Review and favorite!(: **

** Hope you liked it!**

** I love ideas and suggestions(: **

** Review and Favorite!(:**

** ~Amanda~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay i apologize for not updating but writers block got to me! Review any ideas or comments to help me!(: **

**Chapter 15**

I collapsed on the couch once i entered my apartment, tossing my keys at the kitchen table.

"The princess is home" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Can you get the princess a coke?" I called back, reaching for the TV remote on the small table in front of me.

"The princess has to legs, doesn't she?" his voice becomes louder as peeks out of the doorway of the kitchen.

"Fine, i'll die of thirst" I continue reaching for the remote.

"So over dramatic" I hear the sarcasm in his tone. "Think fast!"

The metal can thunks onto the table in front of me, rolling on its side. I catch it before it rolls off and sit up, reaching forward again. I flick the TV on once i finally reach the remote, resting my legs on the table in front of me.

"Are you staying the night?" I ask as Luke takes a seat on the couch next to me. In his hand is a bowl full of ice cream.

"Yeah" he kicks his feet up beside mine.

"Have you called my mom?" i flip through the channels.

"Yup, everything is worked out" He scoops a mouthful of ice cream.

"Nothing good is on"

"Flip on the news" Luke requests after he swallows his ice cream.

"For?" I flip it on, placing the remote in between us.

"I want to hear more about that electricity guy" he shrugs.

"Nerd" i cough out and he gives me a dirty look.

"Says the one with straight A's" i hold up my hand.

"Ahhhh that is smart... you my friend are a nerd"

"You my friend are a bi-" He's cut off by a crashing sound from outside.

"You were about to call m-" He cuts me off by shushing me.

"What was that?"

"i have no idea, why don't you go check?"

"Not it" He touches his finger to his nose.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, but you did it last"

"Why can't we both go?" I whine.

"Because it's the rule"

"You're so immature" i mutter, pushing myself up.

"Oh come on! You would have done the same thing!"

I stick my tongue out at him before walking down the hallway. Creaking open the door to my room, i peek my head in, slowly. Once the coast is clear, i slip in and walk over to the window, slipping it open and stepping out. Beneath us, two cars are smashed into each other.

"Just a car accident!" I call to Luke.

"Just a car accident?" I spin around to meet who the voice belonged to.

"I don't know where you're from but where i come from, when we see a spider, we kill it" i cross my arms over my chest.

"Hurtful" Spider-man puts his hand to his heart.

"Good" i turn around, ready to slip back into my room.

"Can i talk to you?"

"Huh?" I turn around, looking at him again.

"I said, can i talk to you?"

"It's a free country isn't it?"

"Not necesarily" He shrugs.

"Okay, what?"

"Can you just... be a little more careful?"

"What do you mean? I'm careful" i pout.

"I watched you almost get hit by a bus" He accuses.

"How did you see me, stalking by chance?"

"Nope, just swinging by. I was about to help but some other guy did" He knudges me teasingly.

"Some other guy?"

"You two seemed pretty close" I can sense a clever smile behind the mask.

"I am not talking about this with you. i don't even know you!" I slip back into my room.

"I saved your life, you owe me" he bends down, banging on my window as i close it.

"Goodnight Spidey" I say, blowing him a teasing kiss.

"Amanda! There's a video of him on the news!" Luke calls. "Come on!"

"Coming!" I give Spidey one last look before rushing into the living room.

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

I slam the top of my alarm clock, groaning and rolling over in my bed to fall back asleep.

"Happy Monday!" A voice yells in my ear.

"Go away" I wave Alex off.

"Come on!" She shakes my shoulders and i roll over, facing her.

"How did you even get in?"

"Luke" She points at the doorway where Luke stands, clearly amused.

I sigh, rolling out of bed and walking over to my dresser. I pick out a blue tank top with black skinneys.

"I have to change" I look over at Alex and Luke who quickly exit my room, shutting the door behind them.

Slipping on my outfit, i zip a purple and black hoodie on over it and lace up my purple high top converse.

"She's alive!" Luke yells as i walk into the kitchen, grabbing a poptart off the counter.

"Took her long enough" Alex snatches up her keys off the kitchen table.

"Oh shut up" i mutter with my mouth full.

"Such a lady" Luke knudges me and i shoot him a glare.

"Let's go!" Alex rushes me, opening up the door.

I grab my bag, swinging it over my shoulder and grabbing my skateboard on the way out.

"Would you guys slow down!" i yell at Alex and Luke who are a ways ahead of me on the busy sidewalk. Sighing, i jog to catch up.

"My dead grandma probably walks faster than that" Luke teases, knudging me to the side.

"That's a weird image thats now been put into my head" Alex says, making a face.

"We were going to stop and grab a coffee but someone" He pauses, shooting me an annoyed look. "Took forever getting ready"

"I didn't ask you to wait"

"You think i want to walk to school with her?" He points at Alex who punches him in the gut.

"What did you say?"

"I said Alex is the most amazing girl in the world" He says quickly, holding his stomach.

"That's right, praise me" She smiles, looking over at me.

"That's one way to handle him..." i say, smiling at Alex.

"It's actually pretty efficient" She shrugs.

"Hey" Luke cuts in between Alex and me. "right up there" He points up the street. "Is where that dude cut the car in half!" He whispers, excitedly.

"You're such a nerd!" Alex turns to face him.

"Right! That's what i said!" I agree with her and Luke sighs.

"It's not a game... it's real life"

"It's some idiot who thinks he's from a comic book!" Alex argues.

"Or!" I inturrupt. "Iron man!"

"Iron man?" Luke and Alex furrow their brows at me.

"Yeah... that one dude... whiplash!" i smile, feeling accomplished.

"and you call me a nerd" Luke laughs.

"It's a good movie" I object, crossing my arms.

"She's got a point" Alex states and Luke shrugs.

"Fine. and he's not like whiplash. He is whiplash! Someone must have watched it and was...inspired"

"That's the smartest thing that has ever came out of your mouth, Luke" Alex jokes.

"His inspiration is killing people" I add.

"So it's cool!" He puts his hands in the air to make a point.

"No it's not" Alex mutters.

All three of us quiet down as we approach the tall steps of the school.

"Luke first" Alex pushes Luke forward.

"Why does someone have to go first?" i question.

"I heard Matt has a devious plan set up for someone in the school and you two have some pretty good tension..." Alex continues to shove Luke up the steps as she talks.

"I'm not your meat shield" Luke steps out of the way. "I'll step in if they try to hurt you guys but they're going to get at you if you cower behind me"

"Good point. I'll go first" I push them both out of the way, starting up the steps.

"Celebrate good times... COME ON!" Alex sings loudly in my ear and i spin around, slamming my locker shut.

"What?"

"The dance..." she points at a sign.

"Is Friday" I finish, sighing.

"This will be our third year going with each other!" Alex hooks arms with me.

"No"

"What?" she looks taken aback.

"I don't think i'm going to go this year..."

"What?!" Alex stops walking. "With me... right? This is the part where you say that you're dangerously in love with Peter and are going with him to the dance and want me to take the honorary part of being the all so special third wheel...right?"

"Nope" I adjust the books cradled in my arm.

"B-but you two are cute!" She whines.

"Nah"

"Yes!" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut it, people are going to stare" i look around, shooting death glares at anyone staring so they quickly look away.

"But if he asks you will you say yes?"

"Nah"

"Whats that? Yes, Alex?" She makes her voice high pitched as if to mock me.

"No and my voice is not that high"

"It's actually not high at all but you know" She shrugs. "Makes it funner"

"That's not a word" I begin walking down the hall and she follows.

"Now it is" She walks backwards in front of me.

"You're going to hit someone" i sigh.

"Fine" She begins walking beside me, hooking her arm with mine.

"Where to, miss?"

"Science... and you're going to the opposite wing so i'll see you later"

"And i'll see you after school for dress shopping!" she winks at me, walking the opposite way.

"Nope!" I yell after her and she waves me off.

Once in the classroom, i slam my books down on my desk with five minutes to spare. Sliding into my desk, i pull out my textbook and flip to the section on the board. As i read, i begin chewing on my pen.

"Hey" Peter says, sliding into the desk next to me.

"Hey" i answer, not looking up. A few students come buzzing in with their friends.

"What are you reading?" I can hear him opening up his textbook and i point my pen to the board before proceeding to chew on it again. "Oh, i see... Spiders"

"Pretty gross stuff" I comment.

"Heard we are taking a field trip to OSCORP"

"We went last year"

"True... but we also learned this last year too" he states and i shrug, looking up.

"Nice glasses" I observe his round, black glasses that cover his eyes. To go with it, he wears a black and white flannel with a black tanktop, black jeans and his skater shoes.

"Thanks, they were my dads" He says, adjusting them.

"You look pretty good in them" the comment comes out before i can even come up with it and i bite my tongue.

"Thanks" he smiles. "I can help you out..."

"What?"

"You know, with the Spider stuff... i know a lot about them...if you struggle..."

"Oh, okay, thanks" i give him a small smile before going back to the reading.

"Are you going to the dance" he inturrupts my reading again and I look up.

"Probably, Alex is dragging me" I shrug.

"Oh, maybe i'll see you there"

"Maybe" i whisper as the teacher walks into the classroom.

"Goodmorning class!" She greets the many students who filed in without me noticing.

The class answers weakly and she smiles, turning and writing on the board under todays lesson.

I feel a poke on my shoulder and i look over at Peter.

"What?" I whisper.

"Meet me at the main doors after school"

"Why?" I question.

"We can go out skating" he smiles and i nod.

"Okay"

"munch"

"Munchedy munch!"

"Munch munch munchedy munchy munch"

"Shut up!" I yell at Alex and Luke who are having a munch word war.

"He started it" She points across the lunch table at Luke who holds his hands out in surrender.

"It doesn't matter, just stop"

"You're too... mature... what happend to Amanda?" Luke asks, leaning his tables on either side of his lunch tray.

"Her brother died" i mutter, shoving lettuce from my salad into my mouth.

Both of them stay quiet after the comment, awkwardly eating their lunches in silence. I look around the cafeteria, searching for anything suspicious. The last thing i want to do is deal with Matt and his friends today.

Outside the windows, a crowd begins to gather around the old oak tree.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Peter" Alex gets up, running to the window. I run after her, pressing my face against it to see clearer.

Sure enough, Peter and Matt stood under the tree, facing each other.

"He's going to die" Luke laughs and i shoot him a glare.

"I have to help him" I say, rushing out the door and into the courtyard.

"Amanda!" Alex runs after me, followed by Luke.

I run into the crowd, pushing through everyone and ignoring their excited whispers.

Peter and Matt face each other in the middle, both with their fists clenched at their sides. I stand on the edge, not knowing what to do.

"Well don't just stand here! Do something" Alex whispers in my ear.

"What if he tries to punch me?"

"You have Luke and Peter"

"True"

"Now go!" She gives me a small shove and stumble into the middle and both guys look over at me.

"Well, look who it is, little Amanda decided to join in" Matt smiles at me.

"Amanda, just go back, i've got this handled" Peter says, looking over at me.

"That's right Amanda, don't want to end up like Kaleb do you?" Matt smirks at me.

"Can you just... not do this" i say, ignoring Matt's comment.

"Amanda, just go" Peter orders.

"Peter..." i look up at him.

"Amanda please just go" He begs.

"What's the matter, your dog not obeying your commands"

"She's not a dog" Peter hisses at Matt.

"Sure looks like one..."

"Peter" i whisper as Peter clenches and unclenches his fists.

"Poor Peter Parker. No mother. No father. and no Uncle" Matt sneers. "You're worthle-" He doesn't finish because Peter throws a punch, nailing him in the jaw and knocking him on his back.

"Peter!" i scream, running at the both of them as they fight.

"Amanda, stop" Someone grabs my arm, stopping me and i look up at Luke.

I watch, unable to pull away from Luke as Peter grabs Matt, putting him in an armbar.

"Stop! You're going to break my arm!" Matt cries out but Peter doesn't stop. The look on his face is violent, as if he could kill.

"Let me go!" I yell at Luke and he releases me, letting me run at Peter. I grab him by his shoulder, pulling him off of Matt. "Peter, stop, please just stop" I whisper to him and he is looking at me but still distant.

"Look what you did!" Matt's friend yells at Peter, helping Matt up with his uninjured arm.

"You're going to pay for this, Parker" but Peter wasn't listening.

The crowd, seeing the fight was over, clears out.

"Peter" i try again, holding his face up with my hand. He seems weak.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"no, don't be sorry. It's fine. What he said wasn't right"

"What i did wasn't right" he sighs.

"Anyone in your position would have done the same thing"

"i almost broke his arm, Amanda" he looks at me.

We both sit under the oak tree, the crowd now cleared. Not knowing what else to do, i pull him into a hug, burying my face in his neck. He takes a moment before wrapping his arms around me in response.

"I'm sorry" He whispers.

"Don't worry about it"

"Amanda!" Luke comes running over and stops in front of us. I shoot him a look. "Look Amanda... i know now is not the time but something really important is happening..."

"What?"

"There's a guy in the parking lot..."

"and?"

"He just sliced a school bus in half..."

**Hope you enjoyed! the more reviews and favorites...the faster the updates!(: **

** Ideas and comments please!(:**

** ~Amanda~**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey so yeah!(: Please Review Review Review! I'm getting back into the mood again woohoo!(:** **Hope you enjoy it!(:**

**Chapter 16**

"A bus?" I ask Luke, once we are safely back in the cafeteria. Students buzz about what happend and i sit at the table, resting my head on my arm. The lunch ladies put the whole cafeteria on lock down which made no sense, since the whole wall that faces the fields is covered in glass windows.

"Yup, a big yellow twinkie"

"Wait it had people in it!?" my eyes widen.

"Wait... no... a twinkie with no filling"

"then that's not a twinkie"

"Yeah, it just has no filling"

"Okay, we get the point" Alex inturrupts.

"How exactly did he... slice the bus in half?" Peter asks from next to me.

"With his big wire thingy" Luke says, as if it's the most obvious thing.

"His big wire thingy?" I furrow my brows at him.

"Yup. His big. Wire thingy" Luke says, confidently.

Alex and I laugh at his description and Peter gives him a weird look.

"Attention!" A lunch lady yells, silencing the chatty cafeteria."We have been notified to clear out. It seems as if the threat is headed our way... if we can a-" She's cut off by the scream of students as glass showers over the whole cafeteria as the windows shatter. Students begin mobbing at the locked door, throwing themselves into it to get it open.

I pull a piece of glass out of my arm and wince as blood drips down my arm from it. Not bad enough for stitches but it still hurt.

"What just happend!" Alex screams over the other students.

"I don't know!" I yell back and look to my side, noticing that Peter isn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go?!" Alex yells, noticing too.

"Guys look!" Luke nudges us, pointing to the windows where a man stands.

"He was a lot less frightening in Iron Man!" I yell as i watch him swing one of the copper wires.

"I agree!" Alex and I exchange a glance before running into the mob to get out.

"Shut up!" The man yells and the students all go silent suddenly.

Everyone stands, frozen in place.

"Face me" Everyone. When i say everyone, i mean every single body turns their body around, facing him.

"We're going to die" Alex whispers to me and i widen my eyes.

"Think positive" I whisper back.

Luke, who stands beside me is for once, silent.

"I want everyone to cooperate or i will kill you!" He yells.

I feel for my phone in my pocket, slipping it out and dialing 911.

"And if anyone calls the cops! Once again! I will. Kill you!" he raises his eyebrows. "Are we clear?!" his Russian accent is strong but everyone still understands and nods.

"Amanda" Alex knudges me, looking down at my phone. I put my finger over my mouth, shushing her.

"You will know me by Whiplash! and Whiplash only!" he looks over the crowd of students. "I know, at least one of you will make the mistake of going against my rules! I know if you are! In fact... we have someone right now..." He turns his head in my direction and i quickly hang up the call, knowing the cops got it and shoving my phone in my pocket.

"Amanda..." i look over at Luke. "Run" i nod and spin around, sprinting towards the doors.

"Clear!" Whiplash yells but none of the students move. "I said clear!" He yells, sending bolts through the wire he swings as a threat. The students clear a small path leading to where i'm banging on the door.

He begins walking towards me and i throw myself against the door multiple times.

"Amanda!" Alex screams and runs from the crowd to me. She throws herself against the door with me and Luke follows.

"Three unlucky kids" Whiplash says, his voice getting closer. I cry out as my shoulder begins to throb from banging it. One more time and i'm giving up.

"On the count of three... full force... we aren't dying here" Luke says and i turn, seeing Whiplash only a few yards away.

"One" Luke whispers.

"Two" We all ready ourselves.

"and three!" Luke yells and we charge at the door, flying into the hall when it finally gives in.

I lay, dazed for a second before Luke grabs my arm, tugging me up.

"Run!" He yells at me and i begin sprinting behind Alex, Luke bringing up the back as Whiplash appears in the doorway.

We charge down the long hallway and up the staircase at the end of it. Once at the top, we take a sharp left. I let out a scream as the door to the stairwell flies across the hall, smashing into the wall.

_I'm going to die. _

We stop, trying to knobs of every door in the hall but they're all locked or have other people in them in lockdown. Giving up on classrooms, we run down the hallway and slide to a stop as a dead end confronts us.

"Look" i knudge Luke towards the window. He looks through it.

"The roof is like a six foot drop... if we drop to it we can easily climb down..." He looks around and spots a trophy case then nods to Alex and I. In panic, i take my fist, smashing it against the glass and pulling back as it shatters into my hand.

Whiplashes footsteps draw closer as Alex grabs the trophy, throwing it throw the window and watching as the glass shatters onto the roof below. Luke grabs me first, hauling me into the window frame. I dangle for a moment before dropping, feeling accomplished when my converse hit the roof. Stepping out of the way, i help Alex down. Luke jumps down after us.

"Okay, the cops should be here soon" He looks around. "Use the gutters to climb down"

"Go down first so you can help us" i say, looking down at the 20 foot climb.

"We're going to die" Alex repeats and i shake my head.

Luke sighs, swinging himself over the edge and climbing. Alex follows and i wait till they are both halfway before swinging myself over to start climbing down.

"Not so fast" A voice says and i look up. "Let's make a deal"

"A deal?" i ask, holding my hands so he doesn't notice me shaking.

"Yes, a deal. If you stay up here with me... i'll let your friends go safely. A life for two lifes" i look down at Luke and Alex who continue climbing down. If i can save my friends, it's worth it. Besides, i would get to see Kaleb again, right?

I take a deep breath. "Deal"

"This should be fun" he smiles, unwrapping his copper wires and sending volts through them. "feel free to struggle" He smirks, whipping one at me, i jump back, dodging it by a few inches.

An thought strikes me. The worst thought to be on my mind when i'm about to die. Where is Spider-man? Now that i think about it though, he's my only chance for survival. If he's coming i could easily... no nevermind.

My ideas are inturrupted when Whiplash strikes the wire at me again. I jump back again, this time taking the chance to examine him.

"So are you a fan of iron man?" I ask, looking at his replica outfit from the one from iron man two.

"Why does it matter" He hisses.

"Well... whiplash is in it and he has the same outfit"

"I took a movie idea and i made it more real. More dangerous. Doesn't make me a fan. Just makes me smarter than others" He growns, whipping the wire at me again.

"Amanda!" I hear Alex call from the ground and i look down at her. "Look!" She points in a direction and i follow her finger.

Sure enough, our neighborhood friend decided to stop by for a visit. While my attention is off of Whiplash for a moment, he takes the chance to whip the wire, wrapping it around my waist, causing me to be pulled towards him.

I start to scream but once i'm to him, he places a dirty hand over my mouth, shushing me.

"There will be blood in the water and the sharks will come" he whispers in my ear and i feel a shark pain as he squeezes the hand that i used to smash the trophy case with. I scream into his hand as loud as i can in pain.

"Let her go" Spider-man says, landing on the roof in front of us.

"Why should i, Spider?" his Russian accent exaggerated.

"This can be just our fight"

"Too late, she made a deal. Her, for her friends" He releases my hand and the pain still lingers but not as bad. Grabbing me by the neck, he pulls me over to the side of the building. "Why don't we make a deal. I'll let her go. But you have to choose. Fight me here when i'm still in the weak state or save the pretty little princess" He looks over at me and i scowl at him.

"Kill him" i spit out.

"Aw how sweet, you would risk your life so he could kill me" He fakes sympathy then looks at Spiderman. "Choose wisely, Spider" He says before shoving me off the side.

The sensation of having nothing to grab onto or plant your feet firmly onto was sickening. Especially knowing you probably would never do it again. Knowing that there was a good chance that this was the last breath i was going to take. So i wouldn't let it go in silence. I let out a scream and i fall, grabbing for something, anything to hold onto.

_So this is it _

A small voice says.

_This is how you're going to die._

**_ooooooooh will he save her. Could this possibly be the end?(: Guess you will have to wait till next update!(: _**

**_ More reviews the faster the update!_**

**_ Don't forget to favorite me and the story!(:_**

**_ ~Amanda~_**


	17. Chapter 17

**And i'm back(: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 **

I lay on my back on the rooftop, basking in the sun.

"You're going to burn" Kaleb turns his head towards me, poking my arm.

"How?" I look over at him.

"You're not wearing sunscreen" he tosses the tube of it at me and i catch it, examining the bottle. Opening the cap, i sniff it.

"Eh" i hold it an arms length away from my face, sitting up.

"It's not suppose to smell good, genius" He laughs.

"I am not using this" I throw it back at him and it hits his shirtless stomach.

"Have fun with skin cancer" He sits up, opening the cap and squeezing some out of the tube.

"I will" i adjust the top of my black bikini, laying back down.

"I'm sure you will" He lays back down next to me, putting his hands behind his head. "Want to play a game?" He turns his head, smiling.

"What kind of game"

"A trust game" He pushes himself off the ground, holding out his hand.

"Fine" I take his hand, letting him help me up.

"Stand on the edge" He points at the edge of our 40 story apartment building.

"What, no!" My eyes widen.

"Just do it" He points at it and i sigh, climbing up onto it.

"Now fall back towards me" I turn around to see him holding out his hands. "Come on, you can trust me"

"How do i know that" I cross my arms across my chest.

"Because i won't let you fall" He smiles and i sigh, turning my back to him and taking a deep breath and falling back towards him.

...

The feeling of falling suddenly becomes more than a flashback and i open my eyes. Letting out a scream as i realize i'm falling.

"Amanda!" I hear Alex yell and i hold my hands out in front of my face as if it could stop the impact. Suddenly, arms wrap around my waist and i'm falling sideways. Wait, falling sideways?

"I'm not letting you fall" A voice says in my ear and i turn my head, looking at Spidey. I let out a sigh of relief.

_Maybe i'm not going to die today. _

I don't bother looking down, knowing i'll be sick since i already feel as if i will be. What feels like hours later, my feet touch solid ground and i look down at the cement in the empty alleyway.

"Thanks" I say, not looking up at Spidey.

"Don't thank me"

"Aren't you going to go back and you know... do your thing?" I make random hand motions and he laughs.

"My thing?" I feel him smiling down at me and i look up.

"You seem so familiar" I furrow my brows at him, trying to make the connection.

"I get that a lot" He shrugs.

"How do i know your not a thirty year old pervert with a teenagers voice?" I look at him accusingly.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me"

"How can i trust you when i don't know who you are?" I raise an eyebrow up at him.

"Well i did catch you when you fell off a building... twice" He adds the last word quickly.

"True..."

"Yup" he leans against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. I do the same.

"Don't you get lonely?" I bite my tongue, silently scolding myself for asking so many questions.

"Not really..." he shrugs again.

"People call me odd too sometimes... i know how it feels to be different. i also know how lonely it can be" I sigh, running my shaky hand through my hair.

"it's better to be alone"

"Why?"

"No one can hurt you" He responds and i shut my mouth, biting my tongue again.

"I should get going... Alex is probably worried" I say and begin walking away. He catches my arm.

"Don't go back to the school"

"Why not, Alex and Luke are probably looking for me and Whiplash could have g-"

"It's not safe" he inturrupts. "I'll go back and check at them. Your apartment complex should be about a mile away"

"But wh-"

"Just please go home Amanda" His voice is full of worry and i nod.

"Fine" i sigh. "Only because i owe you" i exit the alley, blending in with the rest of the crowd.

A thought strikes me as i shut the door to my apartment, walking in.

_Peter. _

What happend to him? Is he okay? Did Whiplash get him? Did he get out? What about the other kids? Alex and Luke and Matt and...

_Shut up. _

I mentally slap myself. I needed to stop worrying. What am i saying? It's time i just take a moment to sit down and piece my life together again.

Sinking into the couch in the living room, i fight with myself about reaching for the remote.

_Alex will be here soon. Don't worry. _

Sighing, i put my legs up on the end table and pull my phone out of my pocker. At least it didn't fall out...

Turning up the volume and placing it next to me, i tilt my head back and close my eyes.

...

Alex sat the bed across from me, painting her nails a royal blue.

"You should paint your nails" she tosses me a purple and i look down at it.

"Even though it's my favorite color... i'd rather not" I roll it back across the bed to her.

"My mom said grown-ups paint their nails..." She picks up the purple, setting on the dresser next to the bed.

"I don't want to grow up" I cross my arms and she laughs.

"Why not?"

"I want to stay eleven forever"

"That's not possible" she argues.

"I'll just go to neverland" I argue back.

"Isn't Kaleb suppose to be helping us?" Alex asks, changing the topic.

I shrug and slide off the bed, going to the door and opening it. I slip out into the hall and walk up the Kaleb's door, knocking.

"What do you want?" He asks, opening the door and crack and looking down at me.

"You said you would hang out with us while mom's at work"

"I'm busy" He taps his finger on the door impatiently.

"With what?" I take him off guard when i push the door open and slip in past him.

"Amanda!" Kaleb grabs the back of my shirt and i stare at the boy sitting on his bed.

"Mom said you can't have friends! You're suppose to be grounded!" I yell.

"Shut up. I don't care what mom said" He pulls me out, pushing me back into the hall.

"I'm telling mom" i cross my arms.

"Please don't" He begs.

"Fine, only if you play with us"

He sighs, shaking his head. "You're too much like me"

Five minutes later, him and his friend are sitting in our room with stuffed animals surrounding them.

"Sorry about this, Luke" Kaleb says to the boy next to him.

"Nah, man, it's fine" He shrugs, brushing black hair out of his eyes.

"You're way nicer than Kaleb" Alex says, not looking up from painting her toes.

"Thanks?"

"I'm Alex" She holds out an already polished hand and he awkwardly takes it, making sure not to get any blue on his hand.

"Luke" He responds.

"That's an interesting name..."

"I could say so for you" He responds and they exchange a smile.

"Gross, no, you will not be bonding with my little sisters friend" Kaleb jumps in and we laugh.

...

"Amanda!" I wake up to a loud banging on my door and jump up quickly, running to it.

I turn the lock, swinging it open and Alex jumps at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh my Jesus! You're okay!" She screams and i nod.

"Glad you're okay" Luke walks in from behind her.

"What happend when i... left?" I didn't know how to word it.

"Whiplash gave up and ran before the cops could get him so they rounded up all the students and checked if they were okay" Alex shrugs.

"Did they find Peter?" Alex doesn't answer so i look over at Luke.

"They couldn't find him" He says, looking around the room awkwardly.

"What?" I ask, panicked.

"They sent out a search party. They're going to find him, don't w-" But she doensn't finish before i'm out the door.

"Amanda" Luke jogs out after me, grabbing my arm.

"Luke" i look at him. "I just want to make sure he's okay"

"Whiplash is still out there and my bets are on he's looking for you and Spidey"

I flip my hood up. "Now he doesn't know it's me"

"Amanda... just wait it out" He says as i start towards the elevators.

"I'm going to find him and come back, don't worry" i press the down button on the elevator.

"Can i come with you?"

"No, stay with Alex" I point towards the door and the elevator dings.

"Amanda..." I step into it, pressing the lobby button and waving as the metal door clam shut.

The walk to Peter's house was full of anxiety. I struggled with anxiety when i was little. I would always have attacks and i had to take medicine for it. It came back for a few weeks after Kaleb's death but medicine couldn't stop that. All the medicine did was knock me out before i could do something stupid.

I stop walking once i'm in front of Peter's two story house. Everything looks just like it did when i had walked out. The only thing different was the flag on the porch now said 'spring is here'.

I control my breathing as i walk up the glass front door. After knocking lightly, i shove my hands in my pocket and tap my foot. The door swings open and Aunt May smiles sadly at me.

"Are you looking for Peter?" She asks and i nod. She opens the door wider, inviting me in.

Five minutes later, i'm sitting on the couch with a warm cup of tea in my hand.

"he worries me like this all the time" Aunt May says from beside me.

"So he hasn't come back?"

"Not yet" She takes a sip of her tea before setting it down on the table. "But he will"

"Oh"

"He's been being very secretive lately. It started just before his Uncles... accident" She looks over at me as if i would know why.

"How?" I ask before taking another sip of tea.

"Well he started eating more but gaining nothing. He would always come home really late and sometimes even with bruises. If i didn't know any better i'd say he was in a gang" she laughs nervously.

"Has he still been doing it?"

"It's been getting worse and i don't know what to do" She sighs, flipping on the news.

We stay silent for a long time before she goes into the kitchen and busies herself with other stuff. I set my finished cup of tea on the end table, pulling a blanket over me. Outside the window, the suns beginning to set and i take deep breaths, telling myself everything is going to be okay.

Twenty minutes later, the door swings open and i turn around, peeking over the couch to watch Peter come in.

"Peter? Is that you?" Aunt May calls from the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt May" he sets his bag down on the table and i catch a glimpse of a bruise on his face.

"Are you okay honey?" She runs up to him, wrapping her arms around him and i watch as he winces.

"Yes, i'm fine... i just got caught up in the crowd"

"We've been worried sick" she doesn't let go.

"We?" Peter says, unclinging her from him.

"Yes, me and your friend, ah, what's her name" She taps her finger on her lip, thinking.

"Amanda?" He looks over at the couch where i watch him. I wave awkwardly.

"I was worried..." I attempt to explain. "So i came over and waited...?" i stumble on my words, not knowing how to phrase it. He walks over to where i sit, sitting down next to me and pulling me into his arms.

"You worried me sick. I went to your apartment and Alex and Luke said you went out looking for me but they didn't know where so i went look for you everywhere" He sighs.

"I was here..."

"Well now i know that" He says as i pull away lightly.

"Where did you go?"

"The crowd took me"

"Alex and Luke said that when they asked about you they said they never found you"

"I escaped"

"Without me..." I add and he shakes his head.

"It's not like that..."

"He chased me... i had to jump out the window and i almost had my friends killed and i almos-" i stop talking and turn my head away from him to hide a hint a tears.

"I was looking for you.."

"No, you escaped... you were next to me and then you weren't..."

"Amanda, the crowd took me and then i couldn't find you..."

"Okay" i look down, still not believing it.

"Peter would you like some tea?!" Aunt May calls from the kitchen.

"No thank you!"

"Okay honey" She says and i listen to her footsteps dispearing up the stairs.

"Amanda, please look at me" I shake my head. "Please?" I sigh, turning and looking at him.

"What?"

"I don't want anything happening to you and if i could have controlled that situation, i never would have left your side" His voice is full of truth and concern.

"I can't loose you Peter" i say, without thinking. But once it's out, i believe it.

"You won't"

"Kaleb always said that, you know. I'd always be worried when he went out with friends. You remind me of him, a lot. Maybe too much. That night that the accident happend... it was because of me. It was because he cared to much about helping people, including me. Everyone else always came first and i never knew how big a problem that would be" i look down, biting on my lip.

"What happend to your brother was not your fault" I tilts my chin up so i'm looking at him again.

"Then whose fault was it? If i wasn't with him he wouldn't of had to stand up for me. He bled to death for me and i don't want the same happening to you" I take a breath. "I'm not going to walk away again but i'm giving you a chance to"

"I'm not walking away from you" He leans forward a bit.

"Why not?" my voice is small.

"I know that when i have someone as wonderful as you in my life, i'm not letting them go. I made the mistake once and i'm never doing it again" He whispers, close enough that i can feel his breath on my lips. "I'm in love with you, Amanda"

I let the words sink in for a moment before closing my eyes and pressing my lips to his. His lips were soft and tender against mine. A million thoughts filled my head but i pushed them out, concentrating only on Peter's lips.

I was the one to pull away first and look up at Peter.

"I-i'm sorry" I sigh.

"You only did what i wanted to do" He rests his forehead against mine and i smile.

"I love you too" I whisper and he smiles.

I finally admit it.

_I'm in love with a boy named Peter Parker._

_**A/N**_

_** Ahhhhh Oh Mer Gerd!(: Sorry this was interesting to right though lol!**_

_** I hope you're as happy as i am... (: **_

_** But wait 'Amanda, what about Spider-man' **_

_** Oh don't you worry... it will come soon i guess you will just have to wait... could i be next chapter... could i be in a few chapters? Hmmm Better keep reading!**_

_** Review review review and favorite favorite favorite!**_

_** Ideas? I love them(: **_

_** Till next chapter we meet, **_

_** ~Amanda~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been so long!): I promise this will not happen again without warning! I'd also like to add i do NOT own Whiplash... he's from Iron Man... But i'm probably going to switch a few looks a personality traits but i don't own him so yeah!(: Not the best chapter but enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

"Amanda" Peter's voice whispers and i open my eyes slowly.

Pushing myself up, i realize i'm laying on Peter in his living room.

"What?" I wipe my mouth, making sure i didn't drool before sitting up qucikly. The sudden movement makes me fall backwards off the couch and i land with a thump on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks, peeking over the side of the couch the look at me.

"Yeah" I rub my head, sitting up.

"You passed out on me last night and i didn't think you wanted to be bothered" He shrugs.

"What time is it?"

"Um" He turns his head to glance in the kitchen. "Nine" He turns back to me.

"A.M?"

"Yup... bright and early" He smiles and i sigh, pushing myself up.

"Sorry" I mutter and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me back onto the couch beside him.

"Nope, it's fine. Since you're already here though, i'm going to make you breakfast" He smiles and i laugh.

"You cook?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely not but for you, i'll try"

"Aww, you'd burn your house down for me?" I put my hand to my heart and smile.

"Yup, and only for you" He plants a kiss on my forehead and stands up. "Don't move"

"Whatever you say, Chef Parker" I smile as he goes into the kitchen.

My phone buzzes next to me and i look down at it, wondering how it got on vibrate. I turn around, looking over the couch at Peter.

"Peter"

"Yeah?" He answers, peeking from behind the open fridge.

"Did you touch my phone?" I hold it up.

"It kept going off so i turned it on vibrate..."

"Oh okay" i turn back around flipping it open and answering.

"He-" but i'm cut off by Alex's hysterical screaming. "Alex?"

"You need to learn how to answer your phone! You know how many times i've called?! A lot of times! And how many did you answer?! None! None at all! And i've done this and that looking for you! Luke and i went all over town and oh my gosh are you okay!?" i hold the phone away from my ear so my eardrums don't burst.

"I'm at Peter's" I answer.

"Oh my gosh! You slept with Peter?! at a time like this?!"

"No, well yeah, but not like that..."

"Not like... you know... uh uh" Alex attempts to explain and i laugh.

"No not like uh uh"

"Oh, well that's no fun"

"You're perverted, you know that?" I laugh a bit.

"I get that a lot... well as long as you're okay... Luke wants to go out for lunch oh and the dance is still on so we are dress shopping before Friday! Have fun at Peter's... not to much fun... all though your babies would be cute..."

"Okay Alex, bye"

"Bye bye lovie" She answers and i hang up, turning around to watch Peter destroy the kitchen.

After getting my share of amusement, i reach forward and flip on the TV with the remote on the table beside me. The news flicks on and i pull the blanket around me, curling up in a ball and turning up the volume.

"Breakfast is done!" Peter calls from the kitchen and appears in front of me with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. I look up at him as he sets it on a TV tray in front of me before sitting down beside me and eating off his plate.

"Looks good" I say, scooping a forkful into my mouth. I look over at Peter, who watches me, waiting for a response. "Yum" I say after swallowing.

"I feel very accomplished now" he says and i smile.

"You should" I nibble on a piece of toast silently.

"What's wrong?" Peter sets his now empty plate beside him and i shrug.

"Nothing" I put the half eaten toast down. "I think i should go back to tell Alex and them i'm alright" I stand up but he grabs my arm.

"Wasn't Alex just on the phone?" He furrows his brows at me.

"Yeah but she wants to go have lunch soon and i have to go home and shower..." I stand up.

"Oh... you can use the shower here if you want" He points upstairs.

"You really don't want me to go, do you?" I ask, smiling.

"You're right" He stands up. "You caught me"

"Caught in the act"

"Exactly my point" He leans down, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Can't you stay just a little bit longer?"

"Convincing, but i can't" I walk to the table, grabbing my sweatshirt off the back of the chair.

"I guess i'll see you later then" He stands in the living room, watching me walk towards the door with a disapointed expression.

"Yeah" I open the door and hesitate for a second, beginning to feel guilty. Leaning on the doorframe, i look over at peter. "You could come with me..." I offer and a smile appears on his face.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you're okay with it"

"Of course i am" I smile at him, watching as he opens the closet, grabbing his black coat and slipping it on before walking over to me. "Where's your aunt?" I ask as we walk out, him locking the door behind us.

"Oh, i'm not sure, probably shopping" He shrugs, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, it's pretty chilly out today for spring..." I sigh.

"Agreed, it should be illegal" He looks over at me, smiling.

"Illegal, isn't that a bit... far?" i smile back and he shrugs.

"What do you think?"

"I think mother nature should be punished"

"I'm not even going to ask..." He shakes his head, smiling.

"Yeah... good idea" I kick a loose stone as we walk down the sidewalk towards town.

"So are you into converse?" He looks down at my light purple converse then back up at me.

"Yeah, i guess, why?"

"Well i always see you with converse. I swear you have every color of the rainbow"

"Black and grey aren't part of the rainbow" i point out and he smiles.

"You even have the shades"

"Yup" I smile back and bite on my lip, looking down again as we walk.

"So what colors do you have?" He looks over at me and i shrug.

"Um, red, purple, green, blue, pink, black and grey... i'm about to order some orange"

"Made of money now aren't you?"

"Nope, you just have to find the right places to shop" i note.

"Ahhh i see" He pretends to write on an invisable notepad. "Any more wise words?"

"No, my young grasshoper" i play along and he bows mockingly, making the both of us laugh.

Peter sits on the couch in my apartment while i slip into the shower. I tilt my head back as the water trickles down my body leaving the satisfaction of feeling clean again in its trail. As if i could wash away my problems.

After slipping into black sweatpants and a tanktop, i brush my hair over my shoulder and slip on a pair of blue converse to match my tanktop. I walk into the living room, grabbing my keys off the table and walking over to the couch where Peter lays, the TV remote resting on his stomach.

I sit down on the floor in front of him and turn around to face him. A sensation of Deja Vu hits me and i close my eyes for a second, thinking about what's so familiar. I feel like i remember something but just can't put the image in my head.

"You okay?" Peter asks and i open my eyes.

"Yeah, i just..." i bite on my lip in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like... like i've been like this before" I try to word it but i can't.

"Oh, it's probably just something from a while ago" He brushes it off, standing up.

"You're ready already?"

"Yup" He smirks, adjusting the glasses he slipped on before we left.

"Okay" he opens the door for me and i walk out, turning around and locking it. I feel his eyes on my back so i turn around, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

"What?" He looks confused.

"You're staring at me..."

"Oh, sorry, i zoned out" He turns around and begins walking to the elevators.

We both step into the elevator in silence and he presses the lobby button.

"Where too?" He asks as we walk out the lobby doors and out onto the busy street.

"The coffee shop" I say, not looking at him.

"I hate to break the news but... there's a lot of coffee shops" I turn, meeting his eyes.

"The one you killed my coffee in front of" I smile at him.

"I bought you a new one" He adds, smiling back.

"and that's all that matters"

"You brought Peter?" Alex says and we take a seat in front of her and Luke.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind" I shrug.

"No it's just... usually it's us and... nevermind" She looks over at Luke for help.

"I'm okay with it" He shrugs and Alex punches him in the shoulder quickly before innocently turning back to us.

"Okay, so why am i here?"

"I have a plan" She leans forward on the table and i lean back away from her.

"Oh gosh... the answers no" I mutter and Peter chuckles.

"It's actually pretty good" Luke states and i look at him, eyes wide.

"Okay, fine, what is it?" I shoosh her back and she goes into a regular sitting position.

"Okay, we need to get rid of Whiplash" She starts.

"No shit" Luke mutters.

"No inturrupting" She scolds before continueing. "So maybe we can get the help of our neighborhood hero"

"Spiderman?" Peter asks and she nods.

"Yes, Spiderman"

"He isn't going to do anything" I mutter.

"Isn't it worth a try?" Alex asks. "I mean, what do we have to loose?"

"Our lives" I hiss.

"That's why we make Spiderman do it"

"Okay so you're saying we ask Spiderman to go on a suicide mission?" Peter interjects and we all turn towards him.

"It's not suicide if he has the skills half the city believes he does" Alex argues.

"Now you believe the city?" I look over at her.

"No, i'm just saying..."

"You want him dead?" Peter inturrupts.

"No it's just..."

"He's not going to help you know" Luke mutters.

"Everyone just shut up!" Alex yells and we all shut our mouths as the restaurant goes quiet.

"Nice going" Luke whispers to her and her face turns red.

"How is he going to help?" I ask.

"We'll just ask him. I'm sure he's more then pumped to fight lash" She smiles.

"I'm sure he's more then ready to die" I mutter, sarcastically.

"Out of all the people of the city... why would he help us" Luke asks.

"Well he obviously has a thing for Amanda" Alex points at me and i glare at her.

"Does not" I mutter.

"Then tell me, out of all the students in the school, why he decided to save you"

"Because i was thrown off the side of the building!" i argue and she sighs.

"He could have killed whiplash!"

"He could have killed me!"

"But by letting you die and killing Whiplash it would have saved a hell of a lot of other lives"

"Are you telling me you wanted me to die?" I yell at her and she shuts her mouth, leaning back.

"She has a point, Alex" luke mutters.

"Sorry" She looks at me, frowning.

"no, it's fine, i'm sorry" I look over at Peter who is zoned out.

"Peter" I poke his shoulder and he looks down at me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about the plan"

"Um well i dont know..."

"If you were Spidey what would you do?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"If i were spidey?" He asks, chuckling.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, inside joke..." He continues to laugh and i raise an eyebrow at him.

**So yeah!(: Hope you enjoyed! School's almost over for me so i'm going to be able to update a lot more often so review review review until the next update!(: **

** I'd love ideas and comments... what did you like/dislike... also if you're reading the story don't be afraid to review cus i know i sometimes am!(: Nobody's judging you! I might start doing random questions and having you answer in the comment box... or maybe even song of the day/chapter?(: Maybe if you like the idea?(: **

** Review and Favorite!(:**

** See you next chapter!**

** ~Amanda~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry i havn't been updating! Writers block is coming back! Help!**

**Chapter 19**

"this is crazy" I mutter, sitting on the bench and hugging myself as the coldness nips at my fingers.

"Not necessarily" Alex cracks her knuckles before resting her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, it kind of is" I sigh, leaning back on the bench.

"I completely agree with Amanda" Peter adds, pacing in front of the bench.

"What's the matter? Afraid your little girlfriends going to get hurt?" Luke snickers from beside Alex at his own comment.

"Shut up" I say, glaring at Luke who sighs.

"Just stick to the plan and it's all good" Alex says.

"What if Spider-man doesn't come" Peter looks at Alex.

"He will" I interuppt.

"He's obessed with Amanda" Alex smiles.

"You don't understand the danger of this!" Peter stops pacing, facing Alex.

"Yes, i do! But if Spideys going to shoot his webbing everywhere and call himself a hero, then he needs to act like one!" Alex screams back.

"I just don't want Amanda getting hurt" He frowns at her, lowering his voice.

"If she was going to get hurt, i would call off the plan. I care about her too"

"If we're going to do it. Can we just do it already?" I inturrupt their moment.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Luke peeks from behind Alex.

"Well... we know that Whiplash is looking for Amanda. So i guess we will just give him what he wants" She shrugs.

"I really don't li-"

"She said she loves the plan!" Alex cuts in, pulling me up.

"Why can't you do it!?" I sigh.

"Because he doesn't care about me!" She argues.

"Peter, back me up!" I turn towards him, frowning.

"My aunt is calling... one second" He mutters and i look back at alex.

"No"

"It's opposite day" She pushes me towards the alley and i turn around, swatting at her.

"Hey, my aunt wants me home but i'll be back in like twenty minutes" Peter says, slipping his cell in his pocket.

"That's fine" Alex says as she continues to try and push me.

"Please don't" I beg and Alex proceeds to attempt to begin dragging me.

"I'm sorry" He frowns, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Stay safe" He whispers in my ear and i nod as he pulls away, jogging down the sidewalk.

"Just go!" Alex shoves me forward as i watch Peter disapear around the corner.

"Fine" I say after catching my balance. Turning, i face the alley then Alex.

"Come on!" Luke yells impatiently and i glare at him before walking into the alley.

It's dark and silent accept for the sound of animals scavenging for food near the dumpsters. I walk down the familiar path of twists and turns before appearing before the tall wall that is covered in drawing and graffiti art.

Not knowing what to do, i lean against the wall, playing with my nails before realizing i have to get into trouble to get Spideys attention. Biting on my lip, i look around before resting my eyes on a fire escape. Jogging to it, i begin climbing to the roof of a average sized building.

Once at the top, i immediatly reconize it. Kaleb and i used to tan up here and just hang out. We made a promise to not allow a single person up here besides ourselves. It was our secret hiding spot.

Walking to the other side of the roof, i lean my hand on the edge wall, running it over the familiar pencil drawings and smiling to myself.

"You shouldn't be up here" I say as i hear the familiar landing of feet behind me.

"Funny, i was about to say the same to you" Spidey responds and i sigh, not turning around.

"If i didn't need to ask you something, this conversation would be completely different"

"How?" I can hear the smirk in his face and i turn around, facing him.

"Since you think you know me so well, you tell me"

"Oh, i got this. You would scream at me that you want me to stop trying to help you then dramatically run down the stairs and i would awkwardly stand here before deciding to not follow because you would probably do something stupid like beat me to death with the step off the ladder..." I can feel him smirking.

"how would i get the step off the ladder?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"You would find a way..."

"True true..." i shrug.

"Anyhow, what did you need to ask me?" He crosses his arms across his spandexed chest.

"I need a favor"

"You want me. To help you. Gasp!" He puts his gloved hand over his mouth dramatically.

"There's a first to everything" I mutter.

"What's the favor?"

"It's about Whiplash"

"No" He cuts in before i can continue.

"What?" I widen my eyes at him.

"No no no... you will not get involved in anything that has to do with Whiplash."

"One. You're not my mother. Two. I'm already involved" I point out.

"You're not getting hurt again"

"I didn't say anything about getting hurt or even involved..."

"I read your mind"

"Oh so now you're a mind reader. What else can you pull out of that mask of yours?" My voice begins to raise as i take a step towards him.

"I know you"

"No, you think you do but you really don't" I point a finger at him. "You know nothing about me"

"I know you've been hurt many times and i know you still are hurting"

"You know nothing about pain. The only pain you know is physical but the mental pain is what hurts the most. The one that stays with you forever. A bruise heals but a scar will always be there. Especially when it's scarred so deep it can't heal. You know nothing!" I yell at him.

"Trust me, i know. i've been through it many times. Do you think i help people because i can? I help people because i don't want what happend to me happening to them" He responds but i stay silent, turning away from him.

"I want to help you stop Whiplash" I whisper.

"I don't want you too"

"Why not?" I face him again, clenching my fists.

"Because there's a giant possibility of you getting hurt and i will do everything to avoid it"

"I'm helping you"

"No, Amanda, think about what you're saying" He steps towards me and i step away.

"I've thought about it. You said you help people because you were hurt. I want to do the same"

"I'm not letting you"

"You have too" I cross my arms. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by sirens.

"You're not helping, conversation over" He turns, walking towards the edge of the building.

"Watch me" I mutter as he disapears over the edge.

"Awww he likes you" Alex teases and i swat her away.

"Shut up" I punch her in the shoulder and Luke leans over the table, stealing a fry off my plate.

"Eat your own lunch!" Alex hisses at him before snatching a fry off my plate.

"Hypocrite" He glares at her and she smirks back.

"Have you guys heard from Peter?" I ask and they both shake their head. "It's been two hours"

"I'm sure he just got caught up in something" Alex shrugs.

"yeah" I slide out of the booth. "I'm going to head home"

"Kay, we're dress shopping tomorrow night" Alex says and i nod.

"I'll be home later" Luke says as i turn away.

"Bye" I wave before exiting out the door.

The cold air hits me again as i walk out of the bar and grill. Not taking time to regret not wearing a coat, i head off to the direction of my apartment.

I knew i shouldn't have been bothered by Peter's dispearence but somehow i was. Something in the back of my mind was screaming that i was missing something but i just couldn't hear the answer clearly.

Once in front of my apartment building i slip into the dimly lighted lobby and into an open elevator. Pressing down the number for my apartment, i drum my fingers along the wall impatiently. The familiar ding follows with the opening of the large metal doors and i step out.

The lobby is dimly lit as usual and i dig in my purse for my keys as i walk. Being at the end of the hall, my apartment is the darkest. A shadow stood by my door and as i slowly approached it, it become more reconizable.

"Hey" Peter gives me a small wave.

"Why are you here?" I continue digging for my keys, not looking at him.

"I wanted to say sorry for disapearing suddenly"

"It's fine" Finally locating my keys, i slip them into the lock, opening the door and walking into the dark apartment.

"No, it's not" He follows me in as i turn the light on beside the door.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not" I place my bag on the table and turn, looking at him.

"My aunt called and wanted me to help with some errands"

"I don't believe you" I walk into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of iced tea.

"What?" He seems taken aback as he follows me into the kitchen.

I feel sudden anger at his obliviousness and slam the pitcher on the counter harder than expected.

"It's always the same exuse. My aunt wants this. My aunt did this. My aunt called me saying this" I turn away, reaching into the cupboard for a glass.

"She's only one person, she needs help with things" He defends himself.

"And you want to know what funny?" I unscrew the cap.

"What?"

"You disapear whenever i seem to get into trouble" I pour the iced tea and screw the cap back on, putting it in the fridge.

"Listen, i'm sorry and it won't happen again" His voice is desprate and i turn around, facing his body that is arms length away.

"No, that's the thing Peter. You always say that" I frown at him and he reaches forward to touch my face but i back out of reach.

"Amanda, I swear it won't happen again"

"You're hiding something and that something is so big that you can't even care as to give a small hint. Anything to reasure me that this secret won't affect me. Whatever you're hiding, it's much bigger then i once thought it was" i sigh, taking a sip of my drink.

"Keeping this secret a secret is what is keeping you safe" He steps towards me again.

"Safe?! How am i safe?! I hate to break it to you but yesterday i was thrown off the side of a building by a guy who could slash things in half with two ropes! I'm not safe and you're not helping!" I attempt to calm myself but fail.

"I understand you're hurt but everyone has their secrets! You should know! i have tried nothing but to keep you safe but you push me away! That's you're problem! Your brother isn't here to comfort you anymore! You need to start accepting help and not pushing it away!" My eyes widen and his expression immediatly turns from anger to regret.

"You should go" My voice is quiet and i turn around, facing the counter.

"Amanda..."

"You made your point clear. If you really want to keep me safe then you should leave"

He stays silent for a bit before i hear his footsteps descending to the door. I wait a few moments after i hear the door shut before grabbing the nearest object on the counter, which happend to be my glass, and chucking it at the wall in front of me.

I cry out as the glass shatter onto the counter and partly in my arms. I slide my back down the counter, landing in a heap on the kitchen floor. Hugging my knees to my chest, i stay silent, biting back tears.

Peter was right. I pushed people away. He was right. Kaleb isn't here anymore to help.

Peter was right and i hated that fact.

**A/N**

** So yeah): Anyhow i just love ideas to get me out of this writer's block!(: My fans will help! right?(: Also help me get new fans! Share the story...recommend it... you know the usual(:**

** Review and Favorite your opinions and ideas(: **

** Until next chapter!**

** ~Amanda~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ahhh here's some moreeeee!(:**

**Chapter 20**

"Okay, well, that's a lot of glass" I keep my head in my arms, not looking up. "Please tell me a wild flying squirrel came in and did this..." Luke continues on but i block him out.

I peek up a little through my hair and watch as he begins sweeping up the glass around my body that still sits on the floor, curled in a ball.

"Want to talk about it?" He bends down to my level and i quickly shove my head back in my arms again, shaking my head. "Please?"

"Go away" I mutter, my voice sounding fumbled.

"is it about Peter?" He wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Maybe" I don't look up.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" He trys to lift my head but i refuse, letting out a groan.

"Noooo"

"Okay, can you at least get up so i can sweep the glass?" He grabs onto my arm and i sigh, letting him help me up.

"I'll see you in the morning" I mutter and consider dragging myself by my arms to my room but end up just slowly walking towards it.

Once my head hits the pillow, darkness takes over.

...

"Vanilla, chocolate or strawberry?" Kaleb asks and i tap my finger against my chin.

"Hmmm, Chocolate" I answer and he nods, getting up from the table and going to the freezer.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asks, getting an ice cream scooper from the side drawer and i shrug.

"Um, those kids are being rude again but that's really all" I lift my legs up, resting them on the now empty chair that Kaleb was sitting in.

"Ugh, they just don't give up. Don't worry" He pauses to pick up the bowls of ice cream. "I'll kick their butts" He places my bowl of ice cream in front of me with a spoon.

"Thanks, to the ice cream and the offer..."

"I sense a but" He shoves a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"But i think i can take care of myself" I shrug, staring down at my ice cream.

"Okay, but remember, you're my little sister and i will always be by your side to protect you" His eyes meet mine and i smile a bit.

"No matter what?" I ask and he nods.

"No matter what, i promise" He holds out his hand as if to shake on it but instead i get up, walking to the other side of the table and wrapping my arms around his neck. He seems taken aback but still wraps his arms around my waist.

I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his arms around me. The comforting feeling of an older sibling will never compare to anything. Ever.

...

"No" I slam my head onto the table, ignoring the bit of coffee that spills from my mug.

"I've already tried" Luke sighs.

"Come on, Amanda, just at least come dress shopping?" Alex pokes at my arm and i ignore it.

"Please just at least give us clues as to what happend?" Luke begs and i sigh, lifting my head.

"Easy, Peter and I got in a fight...he mentioned my brother... i kicked him out" I take a sip of my coffee, shrugging.

"nonononononononono!" Alex pushes her chair out, coming to my side of the table and grabbing me under my arms.

"What are you doing?!" I question as she drags me out of the chair, earning looks from the other people in the coffee shop.

"Luke, grab her legs!" Alex says and Luke jumps up from his chair, grabbing onto my legs.

"Guys, you're causing a scene!" I attempt to wiggle free but they carry me out of the shop and to a nearby bench, throwing me on it.

"There we go" Alex says, dusting off her shirt and i sit up on the bench, glaring at her.

"What the hell?!" I yell at both her and Luke.

"It looked fun..." Luke shrugs.

"You looked depressed... i'd rather you be angry then depressed..." Alex shrugs and i sigh.

"You guys really are crazy" I say and hug my knees to my chest, sighing.

"Dress shopping...dinner...and then i'm off your plate for till friday..." Alex says.

"Till Friday?"

"Yes cus friday night is the dance!" She lets out an excited squeal and i sigh.

"Fine... but only for an hour..." I sit up.

"Two shopping...one dinner"

"That's three h-!"

"I can count" Alex cuts me off then grabs Luke and I, dragging us towards the nearest dress shop.

...

"Eh" Luke holds his thumb between up and down. "It's alright"

"Alright?" Alex twirls around in the mirror, facing Luke.

"Yeah, it's too... yesterday" He smirks and she sighs.

"Almost done in there?" Luke calls to me and i sigh, running my hand down the knee length, peachy dress that i wear.

"Yeah.. almost" I answer, examining myself in the mirror.

The colors coordinate with my long, dark brown hair well. Running my hand over the white bow, I smile. After i'm somewhat satisfied, i slide the lock over and push the door open, stepping out.

"Ohmygod!" Alex squeals and and i give her a forced smile. "It's perfect!"

"Well?" I look over at Luke.

"I like it, it suits your figure. As your friend, i'd say you look beautiful" He smirks.

"Luke...just...complimented someone! That means the dress is perfect! You look so pretty! I'm going to do your hair and make-up and ohmygod, we need shoes!"

"Shush, i'm getting a headache" Luke says, rubbing his temples before Alex can respond.

"Oh quit poopin on the party" She rolls her eyes, stepping into the stall again to change. I do the same.

Twenty minutes later, we are exiting the shop and walking down the block to a nearby diner. I keep my head low, making sure i don't bump into anyone i know.

The horrid feeling of being followed hits me and i whip my head behind me, my eyes searching for anything suspicious. When i turn back around, Alex gives me a funny look and i shrug.

"What are you doing?" She asks, pulling Luke and I to a nearby bench.

"Huh?" I ask, sitting on the bench.

"You were searching for someone" She furrows her brows at me.

"Oh, no, why did you stop us?" I ask, trying to change the topic.

"My legs are sore" She sighs, taking a seat next to me.

"I think i'm going to skip out on dinner" I stand up quickly and Alex frowns.

"Why!" She whines and i shrug.

"I will call you tomorrow, i swear" I give her a small smile and turn, walking down the sidewalk again.

I shove my hands in my pockets as i enter the small department store and walk down the paint isle. Biting on my lip, i look at the many colors of spray paint.

"Hey" A voice says from beside me but i don't look up.

"Hi" I answer, attempting to concentrate on the spray paint.

"Can we talk?"

"About?" I look up at Peter who awkwardly adjusts his glasses and sighs.

"Last night, i said some things i didn't mean and i just want to straighten things up"

"Nah, it's fine, i understand" I pause to pick up a can of purple spray paint.

"No, you don't" He sighs as i busy myself, picking up a green and black and walking down the isle away from him.

"Yeah, i do, i'm a mess and you don't want to take the risk of having to clean me up"

"That's not at all what's going on in my head" He follows me as i place the cans on the counter.

"Listen, i know people like you and i understand. I'm making this easier for you" I turn, looking at him as the cashier scans and bags my stuff.

"Just stop, and hear me out" He grabs my arm as i grab my bag and start to walk away.

"I've heard enough from you, Peter" I wiggle free, exiting the doors and stepping into the crowd. I wiggle through it, trying to loose him, before jumping out next to the alley and jogging down it.

Checking behind me, i pull the cans out of the bag and toss the bag into a nearby dumpster. I turn to walk down the alley and run into someone, causing me to drop the cans.

"What the hell!" I bend down, gathering the cans in my arms.

"I'm really sorry..." Peter says as i stand back up, pushing by him.

"It's fine" I turn down another alley.

"Stop" He steps in front of me, almost causing me to drop my cans again.

"What?"

"I didn't mean a thing i said, okay? I know what it's like to loose someone and i never should have said that. I worded it way differently then how i wanted too"

"Then how were you trying to word it?" I ask.

"I was trying to say, you're a beautiful girl and Kaleb wouldn't want you to push that away by hiding in a shell and building up barriers" He steps closer and i look up at him, biting my lip.

"Why?" I ask him, trying to keep my voice from sounding to desprate.

"Why what?" He furrows his brows.

"Why out of all the people in this giant city did you have to choose me to try to help, can't you see, i'm too far out to bring back" I push by him, walking down the alley until i find the wall of graffiti.

"You aren't too far yet, Amanda" Peter appears beside me again and i sigh. "Okay, one more chance, i know i said it before, but just one more, okay?"

"One... that's it... one and done" i say and he nods his head in agreement.

"What are you doing?" He asks as i uncap the spraypaint.

"Pick up a can, i'll show you"

** She's opening up to him again! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... okay sorrry. **

** Remember to review and favorite!:D**

** Until next chapter.**

** ~Amanda~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another great chapter(: Hope you enjoy! remember to review and favorite(:**

"So you do this all the time?" Peter asks from beside me.

"Kind of" I play with the can in my hand, not looking at him.

After about an hour of painting, Peter and I sit on the ground, leaning against the wall across from our new graffiti creations.

"You're really good you know" He says, using the wall to push himself up and holding a hand out to me. I take it, letting him guide me into a stable stance.

"I guess" i walk over to the wall and look at Kalebs painting, frowning as the paint looks faded. I'll have to come back and go over it.

"You miss him?" Peter asks, standing behind me.

"All the time"

"You won't be sad forever" His voice is certain and i shrug.

"We were close" i bite my lip as he steps forward so he's beside me. "You know, sometimes, i ask myself, where the hell was Spidey when all of this happend"

"What do you mean?" He turns his head towards me but i look the opposite direction.

"He seems to help everyone else, even my neighbors cat when it got stuck in a tree, but no, an incident happens that kills someone, and he's nowhere in sight"

"I don't remember him helping a cat" Peter says, scratching his forehead.

"That's not the point" i mutter.

Peter opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the ringing of my phone. I jump a bit at the sudden loudness that echoes through the quiet alley. Fishing my phone out of my pocket, i flip it open.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Amanda, I'm home and making dinner, i was wondering if you wanted to invite your little friend over tonight? I promise i will behave"

"Mom, I-"

"Great, i'll see you in a few!" Her voice chirps through the phone before the line cuts off.

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket before bending down and beginning to gather the cans in my arms. Peter bends down to help me.

"Everthing okay?" He asks once we are standing again.

"Yeah, um, my mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner... just for a bit" i bite my lip, not wanting to sound stupid or desprate.

"Yeah, that sounds great" He says before glancing down at his dark jeans and grey tshirt. "Is this okay?"

"Yup, no need to be fancy, you've already met her" I smirk and he shrugs.

...

I put my key in the lock, turning it and kicking the door open. The juicy smell of turkey meets my nose as i walk in and i smile.

"I thought you were working late again tonight" I say, placing the cans of spray paint next to the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Nope, i took off so we could have a nice dinner, then i realized i had enough for Luke, you and I. But Luke just called saying he was going to the movies with his buddies so i decided on your little friend" She says, gesturing to Peter as he enters.

"Hi Miss. Silver" He greets, shyly.

"Oh gosh, that makes me feel old, call me Barbra. Sorry the last time you ate here was so... awkward" She says, fishing for the word.

"Awkward doesn't even describe the first two minutes" I add and Peter shrugs.

"Dinner's almost ready so Peter you can go have a seat and Amanda, help set the table"

"Yup" I respond and open the top cuppard, pulling out plates and cups then opening a bunch of drawers for silvaware and napkins.

Once everyone is seated on the table, we all eat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"So" my mother starts. "The cottage opened up a few days ago" My mom says, looking at me.

"Coolio" I nod, eating a bite of turkey.

"I was thinking we could go down tomorrow, you can bring your friends" My mom sounds excited so i nod to please her.

"Yeah, that sounds great"

"Awesome, so, Peter, what are your hobbies" My mom asks, getting his attention. He looks up from his plate.

"Oh, uh, Skateboarding"

"Favorite subject?"

"Science"

"Good grades?"

"Average"

"Any d-"

"Mom!" I cut her off and she closes her mouth, looking down at her plate.

"Sorry, Peter, i got carried away"

"No worries" He responds and i sigh.

We eat the rest of dinner in silence and i clear off the table, putting all the dirty dishes in the sink. My mom waves goodbye to Peter as i walk him out the door.

"I don't think she likes me" Peter says once we are outside.

"No, she does, she's just... protective i guess" I shrug.

"Oh, i understand"

"Are you coming tomorrow?" i raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure"

"Great, meet me here at 9.. bring your bathing suit" I smile at him and he nods.

"Can't wait" He says and i nod.

We stay silent for a couple moments and i look up at him.

"I'm sorry"

"For?" He furrows his brows at my random apoligy.

"I've been really rude to you, and you've just been trying to help"

"It's fine" He reaches his hand forward, placing his finger under my chin and tilting it up a bit.

"Not really" I shrug.

"But i understand" he leans forward a bit so i can see the brown of his eyes more clearly.

"I'm glad you do..."

I hold my breath as he draws closer. It's not like it's the first time. It sure feels like it. My mind races as he draws closer and my stomach does a flip.

Sirens sound in the distance, passing by us. Peter pauses for a moment. I sigh, waiting for him to run off. But he catches me by suprise, pressing his lips to mine. Relief washes over me.

His lips are tender and fit perfectly against mine. He pulls away first, leaning his forhead against mine.

"I still love you, you know" He whispers and i nod.

...

"The beach?! Oh my gosh! I havn't been down to the cottage in like forever!" Alex squeals through the phone.

"Yup, so you're in?" I ask, twiddling my thumbs while lying on my back on my bed.

"Of course! And what's the plan for the dance Friday?"

"I'm not sure, we'll talk about it tomorrow... see you at 9"

"Kaykay, later babe" She chirps through the phone.

"Later" I respond before flipping it shut and tossing it on my dresser.

I hate moments like these. Alone in my room. Most people would love the time alone to think but i hate it. I hate thinking because once my mind starts working i can't shut it off. A knock on the door saves me from my haunting thoughts and i sit up in bed.

"Come in" I say and the door opens. My mom steps in and i pat the edge of my bed.

"Hey, honey" She sits down and my bed creaks a bit.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apoligize" She seems nervous.

"For?" I bite my lip.

"Never being here. it's just hard, you know? I was always used to Kaleb helping out on the bills and stuff but now i'm on my own with on- two kids" She frowns and i shrug.

"I know it's hard"

"But it's no exuse, i promise, i will look for a part time job so i can see you more"

"Sounds good" i nod and she stands up.

"Sleep tight" She kisses my forehead before exiting my room, silently shutting the door behind her.

I sigh, laying back down. Here we go.

Peter. I attempt to block him out of my mind but the thought just keeps coming back. He still loves me. After everything i've done to him, he stills loves me... and somewhere, really deep, i still loved him. I just can't get past the fact that he has a secret. Maybe i'm over-reacting but i have a feeling that whatever he is hiding, it's big. And i'm worried.

...

When i open my eyes the next morning, my room is full of sunlight from the blinds being left open. Groaning, i turn onto my stomach, putting a pillow over my head.

"C'mon princess" A voice says from beside me and i swatt Luke away.

"Go away" I attempt to say but instead it comes out as. "ur ay"

"Sorry, i don't speak your language" Luke mutters before grabbing my ankles and dragging me off the bed. I scream and kick more than necesary until he lets go.

"Seriously?" I ask, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Put some clothes on, it's quarter to nine" He says before exiting and i look down at my tanktop and boxer shorts, sighing.

I slip on my black bikini under a purple tanktop and blue shorts. I hop out of my room, attempting to slip on sandals.

When i enter the kitchen, a plate of bacon and eggs sits on the table and i take a seat, eating quickly.

"Good morning, honey" My mother calls from the kitchen. It feels nice to have her home for the morning.

"Morning" I respond, biting off a piece of bacon.

"Your friends should be here soon right?" She asks, appearing in the entryway of the kitchen and i nod.

"My friends too" Luke notes from his lounged position on the couch.

"Luke, you don't have friends" I mutter, finishing clearing my plate.

"Shut up" He mutters, flipping the channel.

Luke and I both jump up at the same time at a knock on the door.

"Twenty bucks, pick first" I give Luke a sideglance.

"Alex"

"Peter"

"Challenge accepted" He charges at the door and i give him a suprise shove, sending him tumbling to the floor. Diving forward, i grab the doorknob, turning it and swinging it open.

"Yes!" I punch the air in victory and Luke pushes himself up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He complains and i laugh.

"Um" Peter scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, i just won twenty dollars" I smile, inviting him in.

He nods, walking in and i shut the door behind him.

A moment after i shut the door, there's another knock. Opening it open, Alex skips in.

"Who's ready for a day at the beach?!" She squeals.

**...**

**A/N**

** Well hi there! Sad news!): I will be going away with friends till Friday but as soon as i get back i will update!(: I hope you guys enjoyed and plan on reviewing and favoriting!  
Review and Favorite!(;**

** I've notice that the more reviews...the faster i update... also the big secret is coming up soon so more reviews, more updates!(:**

** Till next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**


	22. Note

Hey everyone! I just want to say that i'm going to take a few days to go back and edit the grammatical errors in my story! Also i would like to say that i own every character besides the ones that have been in TASM and Whiplash!

I will be posting chapters again in no time so don't worry! If you would also like to post some ideas for the next chapter so i can start right back up when im done editing!(:

Till next chapter,

~Amanda~


	23. Chapter 22

I step out of the car as a cool breeze whips at my face. Alex steps out after me, a towel around her neck.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" She squeals, running forward. I roll my eyes, walking behind her.

Alex and I used to visit the cottage all the time as kids. Kaleb always took us for rides on the wave runner. It was paradise inside our own heads. The cottage was a small, one story building that had two bedrooms. Not including the living room and kitchen.

Pushing the screen door open, I hold it for Peter as he enters behind me. He mutters a silent thanks before stepping in after me. It looks untouched from the last time we had been here. Before Kaleb's death.

"This looks cozy" Peter comments and I nod, sitting down on the couch.

"Look what I found" Alex says, plopping down next to me. She holds up a silver chain necklace with a cross dangling from it. I reach out, grabbing it from her.

"Where did you find this?" I run my finger over the cross.

"Spare bedroom"

"Funny, he never mentioned forgetting it" My moms voice rung out from behind me but i don't bother turning around.

"He never went anywhere without it..." I frown, placing it on the table near the couch. Kaleb's favorite necklace... he wore it everywhere. It was his good luck charm.

"Let's go!" Alex pulls me from my thoughts, tugging me off the couch by my arm.

"I'll put the wave runner in the water" Luke yells, jogging out the door.

"Didn't you finally get your license?" Alex asks as we step out into the grass, facing the lake. The cottage was built about 60ft from the lake.

"Yeah, last month" I run to the car, tugging out a beach bag. I dig to the bottom and pull out a laminated card that was my license.

"Sweet" Alex grabs it from me and jogs towards thee beach.

"Please don't loose it!" I call after her. "Do you have a license?" I turn to Peter.

"No, I never really go to the lake, let alone in the water" He shrugs.

"Whimp" I Playfully push him to the side.

"Never said it was because I didn't want to" He adds and I smile.

"Sure" I respond before breaking into a run towards the water. I hear him chuckle from behind me before following.

Once at the lake, I watch as Luke carefully pushes the wave runner in the water to the dock, climbing on it. Alex stands on the dock beside him and throws a life jacket at him. He straps it on before turning the key on the wave runner, revving up the engine and taking off across the wavy water.

"Not to fast!" My mom calls from behind Alex on the dock.

"Catch!" Alex yells, tossing two life jackets at me.

They both fall to the sand in front of me and I pick the medium one up. Peter picks up the large.

"Please tell me you know how to put it on" I watch Peter fumble with the jacket.

"Yeah, of course" He responds, messing with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head, revealing his bare stomach.

"What's that" I furrow my brows, pointing at a large scratch going across his stomach.

"Oh, nothing" He attempts to use to life jacket to cover it but I push it away.

"That's not nothing, it looks fresh"

"It's nothing" He repeats, putting the life jacket on and buckling it. I watch him, frowning.

"You know you can tell me if anything happens, right?" I step in front of him so he can't walk away.

"Amanda, I swear, it's nothing" He gives me a reassuring smile and I sigh, deciding to drop the subject for now.

I jump as strong arms wrap around me, picking me off my feet.

"Let me go!" I kick and scream as Luke carries me to the end of the dock.

"Never" he dangles me over the edge.

"No, it's cold!" I scream as he drops me into the water. I go under for less than a second before swimming up to the surface.

"Is it cold?" Luke calls from a few feet above me on the dock.

"I don't know, you tell me" Alex says, shoving him into the water but he grabs her arm, wobbling on the edge before pulling them both in.

"Is it cold?" I mock Luke as he floats to the surface next to me.

"Not really, but unlike you, I can touch" He smirks and i splash him before swimming to the latter and pulling myself up on the dock.

Peter helps me up with one hand, holding my life jacket in the other. I thank him. I peel my shirt off my body, pulling it over my head and throwing it on the dock beside me. Peter watches, awkwardly biting his lip.

"Never seen a girl take off her shirt?" I joke and his face turns red.

"Just trying to be polite" He responds and I smile.

"Don't hear that everyday" I mutter, unbuttoning my shorts to show my bikini bottom. Slipping them off, I toss them beside my tank top.

"you should" He responds before handing me my life jacket.

"You try too hard" I smirk, slipping in the jacket and buttoning it.

He steps forward and I freeze as he tightens the straps on the jacket. Leaning forward so his face is only inches from mine.

"Only for you" He whispers and pulls away, turning towards the wave runner. I take a moment to calm my heart rate before taking a deep breath.

Pushing past Peter, i go to the edge of the dock, slipping on the wave runner and straddling the seat. Sitting down, i take a moment to wait until it stops rocking from the sudden motion before opening the glove compartment.

"Already put it in there honey" Alex says, swimming up beside the wave runner and reaching in and waving my license in my face.

"Just making sure you didn't lose it"

"You're faith in me hurts" She says, putting her hand to her heart and I smirk.

"Get on" I say, turning to Peter.

"Do you know how to drive?" He asks, a worried look on his face.

"Sort of" I shrug and he sighs, climbing on behind me.

I turn my head, smiling at him. He smiles back nervously.

"Scream when you're going to fly off" I say and he gives a nervous laugh as i turn the key, revving up the engine. "That wasn't a joke" I mutter as I accelerate, sending us lurching forward.

"You worry me" Peter yells over the water from behind me and I smirk, speeding forward.

The waters clear and luckily this time there aren't others out. Last time our fun was limited due to boats and other jetskiis. I take a sharp left after we are out far, chasing the previous wake I made so I can catch the waves. Peter's grip on my life jacket tightens as we bounce over the waves, airborne.

"Who the hell let you have a license!?" Peter yells behind me and I laugh.

"You should have seen me before the course"

"No thanks" He responds as we whip to the left. I feel his grip loosen as he begins to slip off.

"Can't hold on?" I turn my head a little to look at him.

"Trust me, I can hold on" He smirks back and I turn around just in time to see us strike a huge wave.

I scream, loosing my grip on the handle and flying back. Peter wraps his arms around me as we both fly off the back of the wave runner, the water hitting us like glass. I go under for a couple of seconds before my life jacket hurdles me towards the surface.

Once at the surface, I bob in the water at an awkward angle, coughing up water. Once I adjust my life jacket, my eyes search for Peter. His eyes meet mine from about ten feet away. The wave runner, noticing the weight increase, slows to a stop about a hundred feet away and i sigh, starting to swim for it. Peter swims beside me.

"You're a crazy driver" He mutters and i giggle.

"I did that on purpose" I lie.

"Sure... the scream won me over" He smirks.

"You think you can do better?" I frown at him.

"Yup, I'm driving back" He says before swimming ahead of me.

"No fair!" I call after him, attempting to catch up.

Once he helps me back on the wave runner, he rides us smoothly back to shore. Once at the dock, Luke helps me off and back onto the dock.

"Saw you fall" He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Pretty smooth" Alex adds.

"I think it was pretty fun, right Peter?" I turn to Peter.

"Sure" He smiles back.

Alex and Luke board the wave runner, taking off and I turn to my mom, who sits in a chair in the sand.

"Honey, your wipeout was very... interesting" She comments and I shrug. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of" I respond and she smiles, standing up and heading in the direction of the cabin.

"Truthfully I don't think the wipeout was that bad" Peter reassured me and I shrug.

"I know it was, no need to lie" I sigh and he laughs a little.

"I forgot to ask, are you spending the night?"

"Well, I don't have a ride back so I guess..."

"High five" I don't know what else to say and he awkwardly raises his hand.

We spend the rest of the day wave running and tubing on the back of it. The good news is i only flip three more times. The bad news is each time they would make fun of me. After becoming extremely tired, Peter and I resorted to floating on our back in the middle of the lake. Once the sun began to set we all sat down in front of the cottage and started a bonfire.

Peter sat across from me, the bonfire separating us with Luke and my mom on either side of him. Alex sat beside me, roasting a marshmallow on a random stick she found beside the cabin. I kept my focus on the ray of light that danced across Peters face, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But life's not fair.

His eyes meet mine and I quickly look away, my face becoming warm. When I look back, he's smiling at me, amused.

"That's cute" Alex comments from beside me and I look over at her.

"What?"

"Peter and you... it's cute"

"Oh"

"Can we go in and talk for a bit?" Alex asks and I nod, standing up. She stands, going into the cabin and I follow her.

Once we are inside, we both take a seat on the couch in the dimly lit living room.

"What's up?" I ask and she smiles.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"

"Promise" I match her smile and she looks around nervously before taking a breath.

"I think I might have feelings for Luke" She says, slowly"

"You... what... " I seem taken back a bit but not entirely surprised.

"I know, you think I'm weird now, oh gosh..."

"No, no not at all! I think it's cute" I reassure her.

"What's cute?" A voice says from behind us and we both jump, facing Luke.

"You didn't hear that conversation did you?" Alex asks nervously.

"Only heard the cute part" He smirks.

"Good, go" She shooshes him away and he sighs.

"Boys get the couch" My mom says, entering with Peter trailing her.

"Actually I think I might sleep outside tonight" Luke comments.

"Me too" Alex stands up, following Luke out the door.

"Well, that settles sleeping arrangements. I'll get master, you get guest and Peter can take the couch" My mom says before disappearing down the hall. "Goodnight" She calls before shutting her door.

"Goodnight" I mutter to Peter and he smiles back as I go to my room.

Once inside, I flip on the small lamp that dimly lights the room. I get undressed, changing into boxer shorts and a tank. Laying in bed, I cover myself and turn over, closing my eyes.

What feels like hours later, I awake to a knock on my door. Turning over, I glance at my clock. The numbers flash 1 in the morning. I sigh, rolling out of bed and stomping, barefoot to the door. Turning the knob, I pull it open, revealing a restless looking Peter.

"Yes?" I answer, half awake.

"I couldn't sleep" He shrugs.

"And you woke me up because?" I rub my eyes and he shrugs.

"I thought we could talk?" He tries and I look at him, raising an eyebrow. He gives me a sad smile that wins me over and I sigh, opening my door wider to invite him in. He walks in and I shut the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I walk over to my bed, sitting down and patting a spot beside me.

"Just life..." He responds, sitting next to me.

"Alright, how's life?" I try and he laughs a bit.

"Okay maybe not about life"

"Okay, spit it out, why are you really here at 1am..."

"To talk about us" He admits, shyly and I sigh.

"Us? What about us?" I furrow my brow at him and he shrugs.

"Our... relationship... is kind of complicated..." He bites his lip.

"Complicated... as in... I think our friendship is pretty good" I shrug.

"Not friendship..."

"Let's not go there now, Peter" I beg.

"Why not?" He responds.

"Because a relationship takes trust, and I can't trust you when I know you're still hiding stuff"

"I'm only hiding stuff because I care about you" He responds and I turn away. "No, please don't turn away" He cups my face, tilting it up so I'm facing him.

"I used to be really close to this man. His name was Joe. I called him uncle Joe because he cared for me like no one else. Alex and I used to visit him all the time. But he was growing old. One day, when I visited, he wasn't very well. His last words to me were to follow my heart. He never told me how hard it would be" I frown at the memory of uncle Joe, fighting back tears.

"What is your heart telling you?" Peter asks and i think about the question.

"It's telling me to trust you, but my mind just won't let me" I frown again.

"Then stop thinking so hard" He whispers, bring my face close to his.

"It's not as easy as it sounds" I add and he smiles.

"I'll help" His breath is warm against my lips, just inches away.

I held my breath before closing the gap, pressing my lips against his. My mind begins to numb along with my body and I love it. I love the way he makes me feel. Within seconds the kiss turned into many simultaneous kisses. Soft at first but then more demanding. I tangled my hand in his hair, pulling him closer, wanting him closer.

He trailed his lips from my mouth to my neck as i played with the hem of his t-shirt. He met me halfway, slipping it up over his head. It felt as if someone lit fireworks in my stomach and I trailed my hands down his stomach.

I froze, something wasn't right. Breaking off the kiss, i pushed him back a few inches. He gave me a confused look and i stared at his bare stomach. Note the bare stomach part. Where there was once a giant gash, it was flawless, as if nothing had happened.

"What happened..." My mind was beginning to recover but i was still completely and utterly shocked.

"What?"

"The... big wound... you had a giant gash on your stomach earlier..." I attempt to explain. Was I going crazy?

"What are you talking about?" But I could hear the lie in his voice.

"How did you heal... it's impossible" I crawl off the bed.

"Amanda..."

"Don't lie to me" I whisper, walking backwards towards the door.

"Amanda, let me explain" He gets off the bed, coming towards me but I move faster, running towards the door. I go to open it but a hand appears above my head, holding it shut. I spin around to face Peter.

"Get away from me" I whisper, a sudden feeling of fear washing over me, making me weak.

"Stop, let me explain" His voice is desperate.

"What are you? More like who are you?" Suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks. The pieces of the puzzle begin to come together. It all fit perfectly, too perfectly.

"I swear, I'll explain everything, just give me a chance" He begs and my eyes widen.

"Go" I whisper, a sick feeling in the center of my stomach.

"I..."

"If you care about me, you'll leave" I whisper, holding my stomach.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" He whispers as i step aside, letting him exit. I slam the door behind him before sliding my back down it.

Once I'm on the floor, i tangle my hands into my hair, burying my face in my knees. How did i not know? Why couldn't I figure it out? He lied. This lie was bigger then any lie ever been told to me. And it hurt ten times more. He had lied not once but multiple times. I was just the stupid girl who couldn't figure it out? How could i not have known?

Peter Parker was Spider-man.

**A/N**

** So that was me repaying you for not updating in a long time!(: Forgive me?(: Anyhow I apoligize for anyone who get's updates saying that chapters have been added! I've been editing so it's kind of messed up and stuff but I swear this is a real chapter!(: Did you like it?**

** Review and Favorite!(: **

** ~Amanda~**


	24. Chapter 23

**I know, no exuses for my delayed postings... I'm sorry): Forgive me?**

**Anyhow, here you go. I do not own Spider-man, Whiplash or any other characters you may know of from this movie or other movies!(:**

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, I awake, still on the floor. Last night I didn't get much sleep at all. Three hours at most. Pushing myself up, I change into dark jeans and a hoodie. Sitting on my bed, the events of last night come back to me.

Peter was Spider-man.

Maybe he wasn't. Maybe there was just a huge misunderstanding. It was dark, I couldn't see correctly. My mind was probably playing tricks on me. excuses. That's all I could manage to do Make up excuses instead of believing in what had really happened.

I was in denial because I was in love. I was in love with him, knowing I would get hurt and I fell, hard. The worse part was that I don't think he was ever there to catch me.

I had fell into his web of tricks, literally. He had tricked me not once, but twice, with two different people. How could I have not noticed the similarities. The laugh, the way he spoke, the sense of humor. I had pushed both away but once I let Peter in, once I found the truth, I immediately wanted to take it back. I wanted to start over being the clueless girl. Now I was the vulnerable and weak girl who had fell into a lie.

I stood up, walking to the door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle. All I had to do was ignore him. I didn't want one part of him at the moment. I was heart-broken.

Pulling the door open, I walked, barefoot, down the hallway, entering the living room. When I entered, Alex looked up, smiling. I gave her the best smile I could fake, hoping she'd buy it before sitting on the couch next to her.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks, not looking up from her phone.

"Good" I lie.

"That's good" She looks up at me.

"You're awfully smiley" I comment and she shrugs.

"You're awfully not"

"I went to bed late last night" At least that wasn't a lie.

"Same, but probably not for the same reason, you first"

"Couldn't sleep" I play with my index finger, not wanting to get into detail.

"Well Luke and I... bonded" She smirks.

"You kissed?"

"No... not yet" She adds.

"So you're dating?" I ask.

"No... not yet" She repeats and I sigh.

"So basically you talked and now feel closer?" I try.

"Yup! Now pack your stuff! We have to get ready for the dance!" She pushes me off the couch.

"Okay" I mutter, pushing myself off the ground. When I turn to walk, Peter walks into the cabin, followed by Luke. Quickening my pace, I walk down the hallway and into my room, shutting the door behind me.

As i throw my bag on the bed, there's a silent knock on the door. I freeze in place.

"It's me" Peter's voice sounds from behind the door. I don't answer. Maybe if I ignored him, he would go away. "Listen, I know you're mad, but if you would let me explain"

I take a deep breath, continuing to shove random clothing from the drawer into my bag.

"Amanda, please" His voice sounds desperate, knotting my stomach. I sigh and walk over to the door, opening it only enough to peek at him.

"Please, go away"

"Not until you let me explain" I sigh and go to slam the door but he jams his foot in it, pushing it open wider.

"I said go away" I try not to hint that my words were a lie. Carefully being chosen so I could show him he couldn't break me. Another lie.

"Is that what you really want though?" He asks, stepping in. I step back away from him as he closes the door behind him.

"I'll scream" I threaten and he sighs.

"Are you done?" He crosses his arms across his chest.

"With?"

"Your empty threats" He comments and I bite my lip.

"As soon as you stop with your lies" I hiss.

"I lied to protect you"

"From what?" I step back as he takes a step forward.

"Knowing makes you vulnerable"

"To what? I didn't know and Whiplash still attacked me. I didn't know and that crazy lizard still chased me. I didn't know and I was still targeted. What was there to lose?"

"You haven't seen the worst, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if you knew, if they knew that you knew, they would target you. It wouldn't be that easy to get away." I sit on the bed.

"You would protect me" I keep my voice low so he doesn't hear the hurt hidden in it.

"I would" He sits down next to me and I slide away from him a little, trying not to make it noticeable.

"Why did you keep it from me" I don't look at him but I feel him frowning.

"I thought I was protecting you" He sighs, running a hand through his hair and I turn my head, looking at him.

"I don't know whether to be angry or sad" I admit, frowning at him.

"Can you please keep this a secret" He turns to me, his eyes desperate.

"Why should I... I heard some are offering awards for your identity" I only meant for my words to sting but it was an empty threat.

"It's because they want me dead" He sighs.

"My mom could quit her job, we could have a somewhat normal life" I didn't mean to fantasize out loud.

Peter grabs my shoulders, not roughly, but enough to make me jump back.

"Tell the world then, tell them who I am. Tell them where I live, where I go to school, who the people I love are. Do it. Tell me if it makes you feel better. Let me tell you, this secret won't make your life normal. You will live in fear of knowing something no one else could ever figure out. Just go ahead though, tell them. Then try to give me a lesson on betrayal" By the time he finishes his last sentence, he's cornered me on the bed frame. I cower back.

He jumps to the other end of the bed, realizing he scared me.

"I'm sorry..." He looks at me, frowning.

"Okay" I stand up, trying to make sure my knees didn't buckle and I walked to the door, opening it for him.

"Amanda..." He stands up, walking towards me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" I whisper, opening the door wider.

"This isn't what i wanted. I wanted to avoid this completely" He reaches out, cupping my chin.

I jerk my head away, opening the door all the way this time.

"I'll keep your secret but I don't want any part in this" I look down at my feet.

"I understand" He sighs, walking out the door and I shut it behind him.

Sitting against the bed frame, I hang my head between my legs. I couldn't hate him. I tried but I couldn't bring myself to it. A small part of me understood why he kept it from me but a larger part felt anger boiling. I told him everything and he still kept it from me.

I push myself off the bed and finish packing. Alex gave me the perfect opportunity for a distraction and for once, I wasn't planning on turning it down.

Once back at the apartment, Alex dragged me into my room and shut the door behind us, sitting me on the bed.

"This is going to be amazing!" She bounced on balls of her feet.

"Yeah" I smile at her.

She runs into my closet, reappearing with a box of shoes in her hand.

"What's that?" I raise an eyebrow and she smirks.

"I may have stored a pair of shoes in here for tonight while you were gone..."

"Alex..."

"Trust me, it was worth it!" She says, uncovering the box. I stand on my tiptoes, peeking in the box.

A pair of black stilettos sits in the box and I shake my head, backing up.

"No, way"

"Oh, come on! Just for tonight" Alex begs and I sigh.

"Fine, once, but never again" I grab the box of shoes and push past her, into the closet.

Grabbing my dress of the rack, I slip my clothes off and slip the dress on. Alex is already dressed when I come out.

"When did you have your dress?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she smirks.

"Let's just say your closet is very good for storing things"

"Stay out of my closet" I shake my head, sitting on my bed and slipping my shoes on.

Alex grabs sits on the bed behind me, plugging in a curling iron.

"My hairs already curly..."

"Again with the trust" She comments and I make a disapproving sound.

After an hour of sitting down while Alex does my hair and make-up, she finally steps back, smiling.

"You look...amazing" She squeals out of excitement and I stand up, walking to the mirror.

My long, dark brown hair, is in curls down my shoulders and back, covering my shoulders so it's impossible to tell that my dress is strapless.

The strapless, peach colored dress I wear, brushes just above my knees and the stilletos I wear make my legs look longer and slimmer. To top it off, Alex added a smoky eye shadow that makes my brown eyes pop.

"Yeah" I smile at my reflection. "I do look pretty good" I turn to Alex.

She wears a pink dress that has a rose pattern at the bottom. Her white heels are way to tall and I picture myself attempting to walk in them, laughing to myself. Four rings are on her right hand complete with other accessories.

"What's with the rings?" I stare at them.

"Never know if someones going to mess with you, got to be ready" She cracks her knuckles jokingly and I laugh, picturing her getting in a fight in those heels.

"That would be a sight to see" I smirk and she shrugs.

"Let's go!" She hooks her arm around mine, dragging me out of the room.

**A/N**

** Okay so I will update ASAP! Oh, and here's what Amanda and Alex's dresses looked like. **

** Alex- spider_dance/set?id=91887290**

** Amanda- dance/set?id=91763448**

** The more reviews and favorites the faster the updates!(: **

** See you next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay forgive me I haven't updated!): Here's a song to say I sorry(:?**

** watch?v=PZhb2kvYqYU**

**Erm it really doesn't have anything to do with this chapter but next chapter it will!(: **

**Chapter 24**

Alex parks the car in the school parking lot, cutting the engine, and looking over at me.

"Are you ready?" She smirks and I shrug.

"I guess" I respond.

She opens her door, slamming it behind her and I take a deep breath. After a few moments of hesitation, I open mine. Getting out of the car slowly, I use the car for balance.

"Gosh you're slow" Alex taps her heel impatiently.

"I'm going to break my ankle if i go any faster" I complain, slamming the door shut.

She sighs, hooking arms with me and dragging me towards the school. I stumble a few times but quickly regain my balance, letting her drag me.

After entering the main entrance, I face Alex, pacicked.

"How could i forget!" I cry out.

"What?"

"I didn't buy a ticket, shoot. Please tell me they sell them at the door" I beg and she bites her lip, awkwardly looking away.

"Didn't Peter buy you one?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But? You're mad at him for no reason again?" She sighs.

"There's a reason, it's just between him and I..." She leans in, eyes wide.

"Did he touch you?"

"No... well yeah... no not like that... ugh I don't know!" I whine and she smiles.

"Peter and Amanda, kissing in a tree, K-I-" I punch her in the arm, cutting off her tune.

"No, none of that, what's done is done, and I can't climb trees"

"Peter helped you up" She smirks mischeviously at me and I quickly run ahead of her and to the ticket booth.

Alex follows me, handing the middle-aged lady who sits behind the table her ticket.

"Name?" She asks, looking down at her list of names.

"Alex..." She responds and the lady nods, highlighting her name then averting her gaze to me.

"Name"

"Amanda... I don't have a ticket though is there a way that I can buy one?" I give her a hopeful smile and she shakes her head. My smile drops.

"It says here someone already paid for you today... guess it's your lucky day sweetie" She smiles at me and I raise an eyebrow, searching for any signs of jokes.

"You're serious?" I ask after a few too many seconds of staring. She nods. "Oh, okay"

"See I told you Peter was a gentleman" Alex elbows me lightly as we walk towards the gym doors.

"Shut up" I mutter, silently pushing away my wish that he wouldn't come.

"What is it with you? I thought you and Peter were, you know..."

I open my mouth to answer her but am cut off by the blast of music as she opens the door. I quickly cover my ears, not used to the loudness.

"Whimp" She mutters, tugging me in behind her. After a few moments of stumbling, I uncover my ears for balance.

"It's really loud" I yell over the music and she shrugs, pushing past a tarp that leads to the actual dance. "And crouded!" I add, widening my eyes at the hundreds of students dancing in front of me.

"Shut up" She yells back and I close my mouth as she leads me to the punch table.

Once there, I scan the crowd, nervously. I see familiar faces, but no sign of Peter. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, I turn and pour myself a cup of punch.

"I spy your prince charming" Alex says, facing away from me.

"Not funny"

"No I literally see Peter coming towards us" She turns towards me and I peek past her, shoving her when the path in front of her is clear.

"Not funny" I repeat and she catches her balance on the table, laughing.

"You're trying to hard to avoid him! It is funny!" She doubles over in her dress, laughing.

"You're causing a scene and you're in a dress!" I yell at her and she stands up straight again, shooting me a look.

"Whatever, let's go dance!" She grabs my arm and I try to struggle free as she drags me through the crowd, eyes darting frantically.

"I didn't finish my punch" I frown as she stops pulling me.

"Who cares, we'll get more later!" She begins to dance and I cross my arms. "Don't be a party pooper" She complains and i shrug at her. She grabs my arms, attempting to make me dance with her.

"My feet hurt" I complain and she rolls her eyes.

"You just love to complain"

"Yup, let me go sit down then I promise i'll dance" I hold out my pinky. She sighs, hooking hers with mine.

"You know what happens when you break the pinky swear" She threatens and I laugh a bit, nodding and turning.

Once I find an empty table, I throw myself into the chair, thankful to take the weight off my feet for the moment. The table close enough to watch Alex embarass herself as she attempt to dance. I smile a bit at her frantic dancing that resembles a fish out of water.

A few moments later, I hear the chair next to me scrape the gym floor as someone pulls it out and sits down. I don't bother turning my head to see who it is.

"She's pretty amusing to watch" Peter comments from beside me.

"Yeah" I agree silently.

"I'm not much better but would you care to come and try with me?"

"I can't, my date will be back soon, I sent him to get punch" I lie.

"Oh, I didn't see you walk in with anyone but Alex"

"He met me here" I turn my head towards Peter and raise an eyebrow at his attire. He wears a tux complete with a black bowtie around his neck. His hair is done in the usual messy style and his eyes are hidden behind the glasses he has on.

"How uncurtious" The corners of his mouth tug up, hinting a smile.

"I should actually go check on him" I stand up quickly.

"I was actually a bit thirsty myself, let me walk you there" Peter stands up beside me.

"I was going to stop at the bathroom first" I say quickly, turning to go. He grabs my hand, tugging me towards him and I trip on my heel, falling towards him. He catches me, wrapping his arms around my waist as the music slows.

Just my luck.

"Stop running from me" He looks down at me and I frown. Couples around us begin dancing and I glance over to find Alex had even found a partner herself.

"I don't know what to do" I admit.

"You can trust me" He places his other hand around my waist. Having no choice, I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How?" I ask as we sway back and fourth to the music.

"Trust me when I say everything I did, was to protect you" His eyes meet mine and I try to look away but find it next to impossible.

"I understand that but why not just tell me, I could have kept the secret, I could have prevented everything" I bite my lip.

"You were safer if you were clueless, any hint of you knowing my identity would have put you on the most wanted victim list and that wasn't something I wanted to risk. I wanted you safe and I understand it was a very selfish move but if it meant one more day of seeing you safe, it was worth it" He uses the back of his hand to tilt my head up so I can look at him easier. I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I loved you. After Kaleb died I put up barriers that I made sure were impossible to break down. My mother began working full time which left me with hours a day, alone, just to work on building those barriers. Alex couldn't even get in. We would hang out but I would feel like a robot, being forced through the motions of smiling and laughing with her. Then you came, Peter. I told myself I could trust you. I let you in. I let you take down those barriers because I _trusted _you. I trusted that no matter how damaged I was, you wouldn't lie to me for my own benefit. I told you everything! I fell for you Peter and I fell hard but were you ever really there to catch me? You tricked me, playing the role of Spider-man along with the role of Peter. I don't know what to feel let alone how to" I look down, trying to control myself.

"Trust me when I say this. Everything I told you about loving you was true. Every single word I said to you was true. I loved you and I still do, even if you don't feel the same" He tilts my head up again. "I will always love you"

I stare at him for a moment, not knowing what to say as he leans down, brushing his lips against my ear.

"By the way" He whispers. "You look beautiful" Shivers run down my spine and I try not to make it too noticeable.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I say once he pulls away to look at me again.

"Is that a compliment?" He smirks and I shrug.

"It might be" I copy his smirk.

"Then thank you" He leans down a bit and I find myself leaning towards him.

"Amanda!" Alex's voice makes me pull back. A little too quickly that Peter has to help me catch my balance as I fall back. I turn around, facing Alex.

"What?" I ask, a bit more nasty than intended.

"We need to talk" She says, lowering her voice.

"About?" I cross my arms and she glances at Peter who stands behind me before glancing back at me.

"Alone" She responds and I glare at her before sending Peter an apoligetic glance.

Alex grabs my arm, dragging me towards the gym doors and I wiggle free once we are in the hallway.

"What?" I ask, this time making sure to not make the question too bitter.

"I think I saw him" She whispers, looking around. Other students mingle in the hallway and I watch as a group of girls descend from the bathroom across from us, giggling.

"Who?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Whiplash"

** Once again, I'm sorry. Now that school's around the corner I should be home more often after volleyball!(: I'm actually thinking about doing a sequel to this story if this goes well... remember to review! The more reviews the more motivation which leads to faster updates!(: **

** Till next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm getting really bad at this whole updating thing! :O Sorry): I'll update more often!**

**Chapter 25**

I turn to run back into the gym and Alex grabs my arm.

"Where are you going? We have to get out of here!" She tugs on me but I shake my head.

"I have to go warn Peter"

"Peter isn't part of this! He wants you! Amanda if you go back into that gym, he is going to find y6ou and I have a feeling that he won't hesitate to kill you!" She pleads with me and I frown.

"Alex, You don't understand"

"Yes I do! You're risking your life for a stupid boy! You're letting this guy change you! I've always been there for you, not him. Who was there when Kaleb was murdered? Who held you when no one else would?!" She pauses, her eyes glassy. "I refuse to lose my best friend"

"I'm still your best friend. Now go and get help" I wiggle out of her grip, pushing through the gym doors and entering the loud gymnasium.

Alex's words echo through my head, piercing into my brain like knives and I stagger forward, catching my balance on the punch table. She was right. What am I doing? This isn't me. These past weeks I've been a complete jerk.

I push myself off the table, heading nowhere as I stagger forward into someone's arms.

"Amanda" Peter's worried voice sounds as he helps me stand up straight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cry out, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What happened?"

"I understand, okay, I understand why you kept everything from me. I understand that it was unfair of me to be angry about it. We need to go. We need to go now" I grab him, pulling him towards the gym doors and he lets me.

Once outside the gym, he stops me before I can drag him to the exit.

"What's going on?" He questions as I give him a panicked look.

"Whiplash, he's here. I don't know why but he's here and we need to go" I give his arm a tug.

"He wants you as bait" Peter mutters under his breath and I turn, facing him.

"Exactly why we both need to leave, Alex is getting help. The police need to take care of this"

He opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by an ear piercing scream coming from the gym.

"We need to go!" I plead with him and he nods, running towards the doors. I go to push them open but they are locked. "No!" I scream and bang on the glass. "NO! NO!" My knees buckle and I continue to bang on the glass. Peter bends down next to me, cupping my face in his hands as I fight back tears of terror, trying to block out the screams coming from the gym.

"Amanda, I need you to stay strong. I need you to be as strong as the Amanda I know. I'm going to get you out, alive and unharmed" He murmurs to me and I nod.

"Y-you can't fight him" I frown.

"Yes, yes I can, and I'm going to defeat him before he can hurt anyone" He gives me a small, reassuring smile.

"Peter, I can't lose you" I cry out and he shakes his head.

"You're not going to lose me" He leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. I respond quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

He pulls away first, pulling me into a hug and I bury my face in his neck.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" He kisses my forehead and helps me up.

I bend down, taking off my heels and tossing them on the floor beside me. The gym had silenced down and I pray that it's not because they were all killed.

"Wh-" I start but I'm cut off by the gym doors slamming open. In the doorway, Whiplash stands, cracking his neck.

"Run" Peter whispers in my ear and I shake my head. "You need to run, trust me"

I look at him for a moment and notice Whiplash nearing us. He raises his hand, slinging his whip towards me but Peter jumps in front of me, the whip wrapping around his waist.

"Bad choice" Whiplash chuckles before throwing Peter into the glass doors.

"Peter!" I cry out as he skids across the ground and into the parking lot.

"Now, onto you" He smiles, turning towards me and I widen my eyes, turning around and sprinting down the hall. "You can run but you can't hide, child!" He calls after me and I continue sprinting, ignoring his nearing footsteps as he follows.

I slide across the floor to a stop, throwing open the staircase doors and running up the stairs. I cry out as I trip on one of the steps, quickly pushing myself back up and continuing to run. I throw open the door, entering another hall.

Running down the halls, I try opening all the doors. All are locked except for the English classroom at the end of the hall. I quickly enter, closing and locking the door behind me.

Leaning against the wall, I rest my hands on my knees, trying to slow my breathing as a horrifying thought strikes me.

_I'm going to die._

**Change in heart in the character?(:  
****I have realized my character had became very selfish so what better way to fix it then to break it?(: Lol that's one way to do it. Aw. Alex): **

** Anyhow!  
REVIEW REVIEW FAVORITE FAVORITE AND REVIEWWW!(: **

** The more reviews the faster the update?(: Seems legit. **

** Till next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii So here's the next chapter!(: Enjoy****!**

**Chapter 26**

I sit in the corner, my knees pulled up to my chest as the loud banging on the door continues. The door starts to creak, signifying that the hinges are starting to break.

_Nonononono_

I repeat the word in my head multiple times as the door continues to creak. Suddenly, it gives out, flying across the room and shattering the windows.

I wince, scurrying deeper into the shadows, trying to stay hidden.

"There's no point in hiding, child. Soon, there will be blood in the water and the sharks will come" He chuckles darkly and I hold back a whimper of fear. Peter's word echo through my head.

_I need you to be strong, Amanda. You're not going to lose me. _

Is he okay? Where is he?

"I can smell your fear" Whiplashes voice interrupts my thoughts as he stares towards the front of the room, his back to me.

I look at the now opened door and back at Whiplash. If I could make it out the door without him knowing, I could escape. I could help Peter.

Slowly, I lean forward on all fours and begin crawling towards the door. Whiplash continues to mumble to himself as I near the door.

"I never got my damn bird" He hisses, shaking his head.

I take a deep breath, standing up and bolting for the door. Before I can exit, something wraps around my waist, pulling me back. I cry out in pain as I slam back into the wall. Slowly, I slide back down to the floor, every muscle in my body screaming in protest.

"Nice try" Whiplash walks back towards me and I'm frozen in fear as he towers over me. He reaches down, wrapping his hand around my throat and sliding me up the wall until my feet can't touch.

"It's no use struggling" He comments as I scratch at his hands pathetically. "I thought about using you as bait. Then I realized, he'd expect that, so he'd take his sweet time. I decided I just wanted to make him suffer. What better way to do that then to kill the one he loves" He tightens his grip on my throat, cutting into my windpipe as I try to scream.

"It's a shame; you really are a pretty girl" He frowns, shaking his head. "Where's your little spider now?"

"I'm right here" A voice sounds from behind him and he turns around, releasing me. I slam to the ground, gasping for air and relief washes over me as I see Peter standing in the doorway in his Spider-man suit.

"How nice of you to join us" Whiplash smiles before throwing his whip forward in attempt to grab Peter but he easily dodges it, swinging forward and kicking whiplash into the board at the front of the room.

Whiplash lays motionless on the ground and I use the wall to push myself up. Peter runs over, helping me the rest of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I shake my head, holding back tears as my body screams for me to sit back down. "I should have gotten up quicker. He could have killed you…"

"Stop" I manage to get out and he sighs.

"You need to run. Run and get help and I'll handle him" Peter leads me towards the door but I dig my feet into the ground, not moving.

"You need my help"

"I'm not letting you get hurt, go before he gets up"

"No" I object and Peter sighs, grabbing me and picking me up bridal style besides my protests.

Once we are in the hall, I cross my arms over my chest.

"I know how to kill him" Peter raises an eyebrow at me and I continue. "If the thing in the center of his chest is powering him… just destroy it. It will shut down the whips, leaving him weak. The cops can take it from there"

"It's not that easy" Peter comments.

"You're over thinking!" I cry out.

"No" He points a gloved finger at me. "You're under thinking" He comments and before I can open my mouth, Peter dives at me, knocking me onto the ground as a desk slams into the wall directly where I was standing.

"Thanks" I mutter to Peter who awkwardly sits on top of me, clearing his throat and quickly rolling off.

I push myself up, just in time to watch Whiplash slam Peter into the wall where the desk had just split into pieces.

"No!" I cry out, running towards him but Whiplash grabs me, throwing me back into the room.

"I'm not finished with you" He hisses at me and I crawl back, away from him, grabbing blindly for anything to use as a weapon. My hand wraps around a pencil and I chuck it at him. It hopelessly bounces off his shoulder, falling back to the ground.

"Well that didn't go as well as planned" I mutter before standing up and running to the front of the room.

"Always running" Whiplash sighs, shaking his head before picking up a desk and chucking it at me. I duck to the ground, covering my head as pieces of the desk rain down on me. "Nowhere to go now"

I cover my ears when a loud bang sounds before slowly peaking from behind the teacher's desk.

Peter had tackled Whiplash into a nearby wall and they were throwing punches. I crawl out from behind the desk, pushing myself up and running towards the door. I turn around and watch as Whiplash spins Peter, slamming him violently into the wall and smashing both of his webbing devices as he struggles.

I panic, searching the room for something I could use as a weapon. I spot a dictionary on the shelf and run over, grabbing it before running to Whiplash. I take a deep breath before slamming it into his back.

He drops Peter, spinning around and glaring at me before raising his hand and back handing me. The impact sends me falling to the ground and I clench my jaw, touching my cheek and wincing. I turn around just in time to watch him grab for me. I quickly roll out of the way as he slams a whip at me.

He grabs me, despite my attempt to dodge, throwing me into the wall.

"Amanda!" I hear Peter cry out as I fall to the ground with an oomph_. _

I let out a deep breath, laying on the ground. What a peaceful way to die, in the room of my most hated subject. I laugh a little to myself at the irony.

**Next chapter I promise some humor(: Hope you liked it... **

** Make sure to review! More reviews faster updates!(: **

** Till next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**


	28. Chapter 27

**So because of all the amazing reviews, I decided to post the next chapter today! Keep it up!(: **

I lay on my side, something cold pressed to my cheek.

_My God, my bed is cold…_

"Amanda!" I hear someone call my name from far away and groan.

"Five more minutes" I mutter, not opening my eyes.

"No, Amanda, get up!" The voice becomes clearer and I whip my eyes open, sitting up quickly.

Immediately, a sharp pain runs through my head and I cry out, placing my hand on it. Looking around, I realize I'm in the English classroom. The events from tonight come rushing back at me and I look around the room, panicked.

Peter leans over me, his hand on my shoulder still. His mask covering his face but I can feel his worried expression.

"Where's Whiplash" I ask, my throat dry.

"Roof" Peter answers and I smile.

"You sound like a dog" I laugh.

"Yup, definitely concussed…" Was his response.

"I see double" I mutter and he nods.

"Let's get you to an ambulance" He picks me up and I frown at the pain.

"Whiplash…"

"I'll take care of him" Peter continues carrying me out into the hall and I take note of the smashed in lockers and walls.

"Not alone" I argue and he nods.

"Yes alone, you don't realize what just happened to you" Peter's voice is serious and I sigh.

"I'm fine" I try to get him to put me back on the ground but he doesn't budge. "Peter!" I scream and he ignores my complaints.

"No" Is all he says.

"No to you, yes to me?" I smile and he shakes his head.

"Don't confuse me"

"Wasn't trying" I nudge him and he shakes his head. "Let me help…"

"Nope"

"Please?" I flutter my eyelashes at him and he laughs.

"It's not as cute when your pupils are dilated" He mutters and I scowl, rolling out of his arms and onto the ground. "Amanda!" He exclaims and I push his hand away.

"Please let me help" I beg and he shakes his head. I reach forward, grabbing his mask off his face.

"Seriously?" He crosses his arms as I put the mask on.

"What if I wear this?" I pose and he shakes his head, smiling.

"Still nope" He takes the mask back and I stop his hand before he puts it back on, pulling him into a kiss.

"How about now?" I try and he shakes his head again, placing the mask on. "C'mon, I totally rocked the mask" I complain.

"Totally" He grabs my wrist, dragging me towards the stairway.

"Fine, but I can walk myself to the ambulance" I mutter and he shakes his head.

"I'm walking you"

"I'm a big girl now" I pat his back. "Now run along" He looks at me for a second before shaking his head and heading up the stairs.

I start going down the stairs then pause when I hear the door to the roof slam shut. I spin around, running up the stairs.

If girls in movies did this I would be screaming _'Stupid! You're going to get yourself killed! Gosh, chicks now a days' _and perhaps, in my head, I was screaming that. But there was no way I was letting Peter fight Whiplash alone.

Once at the top of the stairs, I crack open the door, peaking my head out. The side of the roof that the staircase views is empty so I silently slip out, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I take a deep breath, stepping around the staircase door, staying hidden. Peter and Whiplash stand across from each other, neither one moving and I watch.

"I'm giving you the chance, give up now" Peter speaks and Whiplash chuckles.

"Child, I don't give up that easily"

"I warned you"

"Yes, you did" Whiplash responds, whipping at Peter who dodges it, charging at him.

Sticking his arms out, Whiplash shoves Peter across the rooftop, causing Peter to smash his head on the corner of the rooftop edge.

"No!" I jump out from my hiding spot and dive at Whiplash.

He stumbles a bit at my sudden appearance before regaining his balance and throwing me into a nearby vent.

_Stupid. You could have never beat him. What were you thinking?_

_Peter. _

I grab one of the sharp edges of the vent, using all my strength to rip it off and push myself up, ignoring the sudden sharps of pain.

Whiplash has his back to me as he nears Peter. I dive at him, shoving the edge into his back. He howls in pain, grabbing for me but I duck out of the way, pushing him forward and digging the edge deeper.

I look down at my hands and frown at the blood on them before running back to the vent and grabbing another edge. By now, Whiplash is on his knees, attempting to reach back and pull the edge out.

I run forward, kicking him onto his back and he screams curses.

"This is for Peter" I mutter, going to stab his power source but he grabs my arm, attempting to propel me back but I stay put. "and this is for my head!" I scream at him before using all my strength to jab it down.

He cries out at it goes through his chest, cutting off the power in his ropes and the power in his body. Sparks hit my arm and I jump back, watching as Whiplash falls limp.

With a shaky hand, I reach forward, checking his pulse and sighing in relief when I hear a slow but present beat.

_I did it. _

I whisper to myself before looking down and gasping. Whiplash had stabbed a small piece of metal into my stomach and I reach down, slowly pulling it out, any pain in my body numb.

"Kind of looks like a flower" I say, admiring the shape of the metal. "Covered in blood…" I add, talking to no one.

Someone groans from near me and I look back at Whiplash before remembering Peter. I crawl over to him, landing on my back beside him and smiling.

"Got him" I mutter and Peter turns his head towards me, sitting up quickly.

"Amanda…" He takes off his mask, propping my head up on his leg and lifting my dress to examine the wound on my stomach.

"You know if you want me to take my clothes of, you could've just asked" I mutter and he shakes his head, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I told you, not to follow me" He frowns, standing up and picking me up bridal style.

"Correction, you said don't fight him…"

"And you still didn't listen is the main point"

"Are you seriously going to talk about this when I just got stabbed, some people don't heal as fast as you…" I frown.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I nod.

"Better then a llama on hump day" I respond lazily and I watch as the corners of his lips tug up into a small smile. "I like when you smile" I smile at him and feel tiredness taking over. Or death. Did it really matter… Luke would take care of my mom and Alex.

"No, no closing of the eyes until I make sure you're stable" Peter's voice is stern and I grab his mask from his hands, placing it over his head.

"Can't believe I ruined this dress" I look down at my bloody dress and sigh.

"That's all you care about?" He sighs.

"I care about you" I respond with a smile and he opens up the door, walking down the stairs.

"Right now, it's you we should be worried about" He quickens his pace as I cry out as pain shoots through my stomach to my chest.

"I'm fine" I say through gritted teeth and he shakes his head.

"Your right, you're fine" He lies and I sigh.

"Stop, Peter, you're not going to lose me…"

"I'm not going to lose you because I can't lose you. You have no idea how much you mean to me" He bursts through the door leading to the foyer.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" He responds.

The last thing I see before I close my eyes are red and blue lights.

**So the end of the story is nearing. **

**Not sure if i should do a sequel... would you read it if i wrote one?**

**Anyhow, if i get four reviews by tomorrow night... i may just post the chapter later tomorrow or early Wednesday... **

** SO keep on reviewing! I love the reviews and they make me want to write more!(: **

** Review/Favorite**

** Till next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**

**Ps: Peter+Amanda= Panda! Woohoo i love Pandas!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Haiiii!(: Okay so i'm loving the amount of reviews...absolutely loving them! Anyhow if anyone was extremely excited for more Peter and Amanda action, this is the exact chapter for you! Enjoy**

**Chapter 28**

"Oxygen levels, normal. Blood pressure needs to be lowered. Other than that, the patient is in stable condition" A voice sounds from beside me and I attempt to open my eyes but they feel like they are glued shut.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" A male voice asks.

"She'll be fine. A lot of bruising, a minor concussion and possible PTSD" The women responds and I hear the man sigh. "She'll be okay, don't worry" The women says before I hear her heels clicking away.

"This is all my fault" The males voice is closer now and I begin to recognize it. "I knew you'd follow me, I panicked. I'm so sorry" A chair scrapes across the floor before stopping beside me.

"I was stupid. But I can't lose you. I know you probably can't hear me but I'm not losing you. Not today, not ever" Peter's voice cracks and I finally open my eyes, squinting a little at the sudden light.

Peter stares back at me, a look of shock on his face, before enveloping me into a hug. I ignore the pain in my ribs and head.

"I'm so glad you're okay" He whispers and I nod.

"It's not your fault" I whisper back, my throat burning.

"Yes, it is" He lets go of me and frowns.

"Is Whiplash gone?" I ask and he nods, cracking a small smile.

"If I can take anything good out of the situation, it would be defeating Whiplash" He states and I nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry" I frown at him and he shakes his head.

"It's not your fault, I knew you would follow, I just couldn't think of any ways to stop you"

"How about...we just forget about it and carry-on with life..." I suggest and he nods.

"I agree"

They release me from the hospital three days later. Every day included frequent visits from Alex, my mom and Luke.

Peter never left though. Occasionally he would go down to the cafeteria and bring us up some snacks but every night he would sleep in the chair beside my bed, a few times I let him lay next to me.

My mom suggested quitting her job so she could spend more time helping me but I waved her offer away, knowing she would just find another job with longer hours. There was nothing I could do about her...

Alex and Luke had stated dating while I was in the hospital, which I thought was extremely cute. Alex suffocated me daily with hugs and Luke would hug me and tell me how Kaleb would have been proud of me.

Sometimes, I wonder how different my whole life would be if Kaleb had never been murdered. I wouldn't have met Peter, and helped him defeat Whiplash. Luke and Alex wouldn't have glowing eyes in the presence of each other. My mother would be home every night though, cooking dinner.

I ask myself, sometimes, before I go to sleep, that if I would have liked it better if Kaleb was still here. Maybe, Peter and I had been able to meet either way. Thoughts like those killed me.

Nothing was worse than the nightmares though. Every night, nightmares of Peter being killed and thrown around by Whiplash haunted my mind. I watched Peter being murdered multiple times. Sometimes, Peter would get stabbed and his face would morph into Kaleb's. His lips shaping the words that I couldn't burn out of my nightmares. 'It's all your fault, you did this'

"Amanda" Peter's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I look over at him, the wind whipping my hair into my face.

"Yeah?" I answer, still a little zoned. We now sit on top of a building near the one Kaleb and I sat at.

"You left the building for a moment" Peter smiles nervously at me. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course" I lie but he knows better.

"You know you can tell me anything" He turns to me, cupping my face and I smile.

"Anything?"

"Well, keep it censored" He responds and my smile widens.

"Well, my bra makes my back feel really itchy at the moment..." I finish the statement by itching my back with my arm and Peter sighs.

"I'll have to note that..." Peter laughs and I lean in, pressing my lips to his.

He smiles against my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moves one hand to the small of my back, being careful not to crush my sore ribs. I pull him closer, not caring. He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around him, not breaking the kiss as he rests me on the edge.

"You know I love you, right?" I murmur against his lips.

"Could you repeat that?" He answers and I smile, pressing my forehead to his.

"I Love" I poke his chest. "You" He kisses me again, this time more meaningful. I smile at the butterflies in my stomach.

"That's great, cus I felt the same way" He murmurs and I smile.

"Oh?"

"Yup" He runs his finger down my spine, sending goosebumps in its path. "I'm in love with a girl named Amanda"

"I'll have to take care of her" I respond and he laughs.

"Can I show you something?" He asks and I nod. "You sure?"

"Depends..."

"Trust me, you'll love it" He smiles and I smile back.

"Then yes" I answer and he steps back.

"Stand up" He smiles at me and I raise an eyebrow, standing up on the edge. He jumps up, stand beside me. He reaches down, grabbing my arms and wrapping them around his neck. "and hold on tight" He smiles, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Before I can ask what's going on, he falls backwards off the edge with me. I cling to him and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the impact but it never comes. The wind continues to whip at my face.

"You can open your eyes" Peter yells over the wind and I warily open one eye.

I look down at the city below us and then back at Peter.

"You...we...we're...and..." I end with my mouth in a giant 'O' and he laughs at my expression.

"You should see your face right now" He says, letting out another string of webbing.

The up and down motions didn't bother my stomach as much as I would expect. I find myself smiling at the beautiful sight of the city below us as we 'fly' through the air.

"This is awesome..." I comment and he smiles.

After a few more minutes of continuous soaring, Peter lands us on a rooftop a few blocks from my apartment.

I let go of him, praying that my feet are still in use.

"Did you like it?" He asks and I nod, smiling. "See, I knew you would" He smiles, placing a kiss on my lips before walking to the edge and sitting down, dangling his legs. I sit down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Just in time" I murmur and he drapes his arm over my shoulder as the sky turns pink.

"The sunset" Peter responds, smiling.

"It's beautiful" I smile as the sky turns colors and he turns to me.

"Not as beautiful as you" He responds and I nudge him.

"That was so corny... cheese ball" I laugh and he laughs with me.

"Hey, I tried" He holds his free hand up in surrender. "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met though" He smiles and I smile back.

"Stop" I joke, nudging him again, still smiling.

"See, that smile, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to bring that out" He uses his other hand to push a loose strand of hair out of my eyes. His fingers trail the scar above my eyebrow that was formed from my head being hit against the vent "When Whiplash hurt you... A piece of me died... I never want to see that happen to you ever again and I will spend every second trying to prevent that from ever happening again."

"If I think back... I realize that time was never really on my side" I sigh. "But I guess I stuck to the saying because it made me feel again. It made me feel like I still had a piece of my brother" I pause, frowning. "I know I can't spend my whole life trying to protect the ones I love but I would die trying"

"I wouldn't let you" His face is serious and I look him in the eye.

"I could have helped Kaleb. I could have distracted them so we could run. I could have turned the attention on me, or held Kaleb back. The possibilities are endless for how I could have stopped the situation but I didn't think. A few months ago, I was a weak, small, girl, who had watched her brother die because she didn't do anything. That's never going to happen again if I have a say in the situation" My eyes are glassy and Peter catches a single tear that runs down my face.

"You can't blame yourself forever, Amanda" He leans forward, placing a kiss on my lips before turning back to the sunset.

"I know" I respond, sighing.

Peter walks me home, pulling the spare key from his pocket that I let him have and unlocking the door for me. I walk in, turning on the lights before sitting down on the couch. Peter shuts the door before sitting beside me.

Flicking on the T.V, I place my feet on the small coffee table in front of me. A photo of Whiplash appears on the screen.

"Just four days ago, a nearby high school was attacked by this c-" Her voice is cut off when Peter takes the remote from me, flicking the T.V off.

"Let's not watch T.V..." He frowns and I nod.

"Agreed" I mutter before getting up and walking to my room. Peter follows and I walk to my desk, turning on the radio. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus plays through the speakers.

"I like this song" Peter says, smiling.

"Really?" I smile as he wraps his arms around my waist, swaying with me to the slow beat.

"You think I'm kidding?" He asks, still smiling his heart melting smile.

"No, not at all" I answer and he bends down, kissing my lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck, stopping him before he pulls away. I tangle one of my hands in his hair, deepening the hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine,trying to express all that he felt for me. I can feel him smiling against my lips and I can't help but smile back.

He reaches down, lifting me up so I straddle him. We don't break the kiss and he walks towards the bed, laying down so he is between my legs. He moves his lips from my mouth, kissing down my neck and I let out a soft moan. Once his lips are back on mine, I reach my hands under his shirt, slipping it off.

He tosses it to the side of the bed before pressing his lips to mine one again. Gently, he trails his fingers, playing with the hem of the shirt. I sit up a little, raising my arms so he can slip it off and toss it near his. His cool fingers trail the scar on my stomach just above my bellybutton and he breaks the kiss for a moment.

"Don't you dare" I murmur and he furrows his brows. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself again" I repeat and he nods his head. I pull his lips back to mine again and he doesn't argue.

He runs his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission and part my lips a little, letting our tongues become part of the war for lust. I grab his back, using my weight to flip us over so i'm on top, straddling him. He runs his hands up my spine, causing goosebumps to arise on my body. He stops at my bra and pauses.

"Peter" I murmur against his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't think I'm ready" I admit and he nods his head in understanding.

"and I'm not going to push you" He responds and I nod, slipping off him and onto my side on the bed, facing him.

"Thanks" I whisper and he nods, starting to get up. I grab his arm. "no" I whisper and he gives me a questioning look. "my mom, she's working a late shift and won't be back till dinner tomorrow..." I pause. "Stay with me tonight? I don't want the nightmares to come back" I whisper and he nods, laying back down.

"Of course" He smiles, leaning over me and placing a kiss on my lips before grabbing the covers and pulling them over us. I snuggle close to him, draping my arm over his stomach and closing my eyes.

Tonight was the first night that I had a dream. A good dream.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
****Oooooooohkay lol(: So I hope you liked... it was very interesting to write...**

** Anyhow!(Awkward) I encourage all of you to listen to the song mentioned while reading that part... I know I did... it's an amazing song... Here...I'll give u a link watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE Now you have no excuse!(: **

** If I get as many reviews as I did last chapter, I will not only explode with happiness but I will also give you a chapter either tomorrow or the day after... so... REVIEWWWW! AND FAVORITEE!**

** And stop being so amazing, your making me jealous(: **

** Till next chapter, **

** ~Amanda~**


End file.
